Sin perjuicios
by Karoru Fan Queen
Summary: Enamorada de sus mejores amigos y son pareja/después de años sin verse, ellos estan de regreso, cuando Sakura esta en crisis y tratando de superarla, cuando creyó poder olvidarlos... ¿De verdad peso que podia? Tan solo con mirar a esos dos magnificos hombres, supo que estaba perdida...[SasuNaruSaku]
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía.

Advertencia: esta historia trata temas de preferencias sexuales (no quiere decir que sea todo sexo), como la homosexualidad, y otras situaciones.

También, si no soportan a Sakura, sugiero que dejen de leer ahora mismo, porque ella es el personaje protagonista. Además, no habrá Naru-Hina, para nada, y no solo habrá Sasusaku, o Sasunaru. Las situaciones giran en torno a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, los tres juntos.

Sin más, a leer.

.

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Era temprano, demasiada temprano de hecho, sin embargo tenía que admitir que las 5:00 am era una excelente hora para pensar, incluso con la cama pareciéndole tan incómoda que apenas la soportaba.

Giro otra vez, y después una cuarta y quinta.

-_maldita cama, maldito insomnio_ – pensó irritada. Si ella viviera en el campo y se encargara de una cosecha ese problema sería muy útil, sin embargo vivía en la ciudad. La gran mayoría trabajaba a horas diurnas.

Se levantó ya no aguantando más la superficie acolchonada, que en realidad sentía de piedra; ahora solo podía pensar…

En ella, la eterna, y fiel amiga. En ellos, su amados amigos, varones.

Ellos siempre estaban en sus pensamientos, despertaba pensando en sus sonrisas burlonas, en sus desafíos y en ayudarlos, en estar juntos.

Lo que menos espero ella, el mismo año que se graduaría de la escuela superior y a sus 17 años, era enamorarse. Vamos, ella nunca se había enamorado ni de casualidad; no planeaba hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, con su eterno rápido palpitar en el corazón, y los suspiros secretos.

Muy estúpido, muy irónico y sin embargo real.

Todo a causa de ellos.

Deseando verlos todo el tiempo. Sí, verlos.

Enamorarse era normal, a todas sus amigas les pasaba con frecuencia; salir con un chico un mes, con otro el siguiente, como lo hacía Ino sin el más mínimo remordimiento; pero no era normal estar así por dos personas al mismo tiempo, y ella lo sabía.

No obstante a su corazón eso no le importaba, su corazón era tan estúpido como un insecto que va directo a la trampa de la araña, y solo le aguardaba la peor muerte.

Esa era ella estúpida de corazón, y sin un ápice de sentido común en percepción amorosa.

Solo a Sakura Haruno podía pasarle algo tan complicado y destructivo; enamorarse de dos muchachos, y que además eran amigos inseparables, y paradójicamente también sus mejores amigos, ella era así, complicada.

Maldita fuera, demasiado complicada.

Si era a causa de la convivencia constante, la forma en la que se divertían haciéndola reír, y que cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba volando mientras bromeaban entre sí; o de la consideración de ambos por ella, que mostraban por a su manera, o de su innegable atractivo físico, no lo sabía…

Se enamoró sin remedio, y no podía concebir la idea de uno sin el otro.

Al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, se planteó mucho el por qué, sin encontrar nunca respuesta válida, era una situación totalmente ilógica ¿Quién se enamoraba de dos muchachos al mismo tiempo?

Quizás tenía algún problema emocional, tal vez algún tipo de fetichismo…

Fetichismo por dos tipos muy atractivos, muy amables…

Al final no pudo responderse las preguntas, y no tuvo el valor de consultarlo con nadie, lo que le sucedía era inaudito y hasta tabú, estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

Solo de pensar en ellos, en la sonrisa brillante y sincera de Naruto, o en la enigmática y reservada de Sasuke, su pecho se apretaba, casi quería llorar por su lamentable situación, por la profundidad de sus emociones.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, que tenía una personalidad radiante como el sol, con la sonrisa fácil, y era ocurrente, con un alto sentido del deber, muy atento a las emociones de los demás y travieso, lleno de vida, buen deportista. La hacía reír, y también rabiar. No pudo evitarlo, lo adoraba…

Y también estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, que era muy inteligente, y serio la mayoría de las veces, disciplinado en todo lo que se proponía, a veces hasta metódico. Experto tanto en la ironía, como en las artes marciales, y con una personalidad dominante, y sin embargo honesto, y silenciosamente considerado. Lo admiraba, y le encantaba.

No cambiaría nada en ellos, y nunca los traicionaría…

Al final la conclusión era la misma. Los amaba a los dos, y no podía dominar sus emociones, mucho menos hacerlos desaparecer de su corazón, ya lo había intentado y solo fue para peor, porque ellos la asediaron preguntándole una y otra vez por su comportamiento frio con ellos, por la razón de evadirlos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de confesarles lo que le pasaba.

Cualquiera la tacharía de estar enferma de la cabeza, algún problema psicológico grave.

…

_-¿Y ahora que te hice Sakura –chan? – le había preguntado Naruto con cara de perrito, y se sintió muy mal. Ella nunca los había ignorado antes, no comía sola, y mucho menos evadirlos bajo ningún concepto, como en esa semana._

_-Nada- mintió en esa ocasión, por primera vez a ellos- es que no me siento muy bien –mintió de nuevo, sintiéndose terrible, e incómoda._

_-¿te llevamos a la enfermería? –Le dijo Sasuke seriamente poco después, con su habitual tono indiferente – podemos golpear al baka de Naruto si te hizo algo – para ese momento casi se quería reír de pura frustración. Todo era su propia culpa, por amarlos, maldita sea._

_-Gracias, no… yo puedo ir sola –les dijo, pero les dio igual, porque aun así la acompañaron. Y además, ese día la llevaron hasta la puerta de su propio cuarto, asegurándose que estaba bien…_

_¿Cómo no amarlos? Era la cuestión._

…_._

Por suerte era su amiga más cercana, y ya había tomado una decisión… guardaría sus _enfermos_ sentimientos para ella misma –porque ¿de qué otra manera podían considerarse?

Disfrutaría de la compañía, y la amistad de ambos sin ninguna reserva. Les diría a los dos que los amaba descaradamente, y conociéndolos, ellos pensarían que era un amor de amigos, cuando en realidad era un amor romántico…

Iba a ser sincera con ellos, y ni cuenta se darían. Los conocía demasiado bien después de 2 años de amistad.

Ella no pensaba renunciar a ninguno, sus mejores amigos, y su primer amor ambos…

.

.

.

Hola, esta es solo una introducción, espero que les haya gustado. Las advertencias ya están en la parte de arriba.

No vemos en la próxima.


	2. Capítulo1: beso escandalo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero la historia si es mía.

Advertencias: en el prólogo (gracias).

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: yo personalmente no estoy a favor de las parejas de mismo sexo, sin embargo, tampoco soy de las personas que se detiene con dedo acusador a condenarles, tengo muchas razones para no estar a favor de dichas parejas que –para mí –son muy lógica. Sin embargo tengo amigos (as) que tienen preferencias diferentes y les quiero (muchísimo), así como los respeto y aprecio (esta historia es dedicada para todos ellos (as).<strong>

**Y aunque no esté de acuerdo, sigo viendo a todas las personas como seres humanos, la mayoría hermosos, incluyendo a personas de diferentes preferencias sexuales, porque a pesar de mis opiniones, sé que sus decisiones no me conciernen, y no tengo derecho a juzgarlos. Yo les veo con respeto, y espero que también me respeten.**

**Este fic no tendrá lenguaje "fuerte", porque tener diferentes preferencias no quiere decir que hay poca educación, y vulgaridad a la hora de expresarse. Pero si tendrá escenas sexuales, y conflictos personales, morales y tríos.**

**Por lo tanto, para las personas que lean este fic, y si les escandalice, y/o indigne el tema de la homosexualidad, y diversidad sexual, tengan a bien no seguir leyendo, gracias. Y les deseo y un gran día, de todo corazón.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo1: beso escándalo

.

.

.

Llegó a la escuela temprano como era su costumbre, como era su hábito pensando en ellos.

Ya iba repasando todas las cosas que tendrían que hacer ese día juntos, ya que los tres también estaban en el comité.

Una gran ventaja porque podía pasar todo el día con ellos, y ninguna de sus fans podría objetar ni un poco.

Sasuke era el presidente, encargado de dirigir las actividades, o comisionar a encargados para las diferentes diligencias, la cara y la voz de las fuerzas estudiantiles; Naruto era el vicepresidente, quien daba la cara si Sasuke estaba ocupado o indispuesto, y era comisionado para dirigir todo lo referente a actividades deportivas, y ver que los talleres estuvieran bien abastecidos; y estaba ella, que era su secretaría, que llevaba registros de actividades, fechas, horas, hacia los carteles como un recordatorio a todos, y se encargaba de recoger información, o repartirla…

Iba pensando en todo ellos cuando llego al salón de clase, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Seguramente era la primera en llegar…

Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie dentro del aula, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca y su garganta se secaron por el impacto.

Su mente y corazón se detuvieron ante la escena que presenciaba.

Frente a ella, el acto menos esperado para cualquiera que los conociera un poco, lo que se desarrollaba casi la tira al suelo…

Naruto y Sasuke se besaban, delante de sus ojos verdes, los dos hombres a los que amaba tenían los labios trabajando lentamente en ese beso lleno de cariño, y se abrazaban con intensidad. Incapaz de apartar la vista trató de razonar y de moverse o de ocultarse, pero demasiado impactado para lograrlo, siguió mirando en shock…

Espero sentir asco, como una persona normal haría, pero no, lo único que escuchaba era su propio ritmo cardiaco desbocado, haciendo eco en sus oídos, sus manos y piernas temblorosas… y el pensamiento repetitivo de lo hermosos que eran ambos, lo torturante que era ver ese beso y los celos, y a pesar de todo la belleza en ello, no la abandonaba esa idea…

El impacto de ese pensamiento la abrumó, junto con lo que veía.

Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, no de ellos.

Quería irse, que no supieran que los había visto en _flagrante delito, _para poder fingir que nada de eso era verdad y que ella no sabía nada_,_ pero sus cuerpo se reusaba a cooperar, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Sakura- chan?! –la cara asustada de Naruto con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y los ojos culpables de Sasuke, al encontrarse con sus miradas, la hicieron que le entrara pánico.

En ese momento, finalmente sus piernas reaccionaron, cuando el rubio avanzó un paso hacia ella. Sakura dio un paso atrás, sin saber que decir o que hacer, el silencio reino entre ellos, helando alrededor de ellos, tan frio como estaban sus manos, tan duro como estaba sus emociones.

Ella los miro en silencio, tensa de nervios.

Entonces, cuando Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, no pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Avanzó por los pasillos a toda velocidad, bajo escalera sin medir el peligro, no sintiéndose capaz de enfrentar a sus dos más preciados amigos –que aparte eran pareja- no aun.

Algunos estudiantes empezaban a llegar, y entonces aminoró el paso, fingió que su estado de ánimo era calmado, e incluso que estaba aburrida o somnolienta.

-Buenos días -le saludos un compañero cuando llego a los casilleros de la entrada principal, si no recordaba mal se llamaba lee.

-Bue-nos días – le respondió obligando una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –le pregunto con preocupación – te ves muy pálida.

-solo... estoy cansada – se descubrió mintiendo, a pesar de aquel beso apasionado entre dos hombres atractivos dando vueltas en su mente. Se obligó a buscar una excusa factible – me desvele de más con el proyecto de matemáticas, es todo- a pesar del impacto aún estaba dispuesta a protegerlos, a darles su lealtad.

Descubrió que todavía los amaba… Demonios.

Los amaba sin reservas.

-_si Sakura la ceguera emocional es tu fuerte –_se dijo mentalmente.

-No deberías ir a clase hoy. Si gustas yo les diré que te sientes mal a los profesores… -por primera vez, saltarse clases le pareció bien. No se sentía preparada para hacer frente a sus amigos, y aparentar normalidad.

Lee esperaba una repuesta, él siempre era atento con todos, aunque era un poco extraño e hiperactivo.

-Tienes toda la razón, sí, me iré a descansar –dijo con una sonrisa contrariada – te agradecería mucho que le dijeras al profesor… - metió una mano en su mochila y arrancó un pedazo a una hoja para escribir -¿le entregas esta nota a los chicos por mí? – pidió, sabiendo que a los únicos chicos a los que se podía referir era a Naruto y Sasuke porque siempre estaban los tres juntos, y enseguida de esos se fue.

Apenas eran las 8 de mañana, estaba agotada, con el corazón roto, y confundida hasta decir basta, y además tenía mucho en que pensar…

Muchos mentiras que practicar.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban preocupados, a la espera de que alguien, cualquiera de sus compañeros los mirara con asco, a causa de que Sakura no sabía mentir y los delataría –los dos sabía que no sería a propósito, ni con una mala intención, pero era mala –por no decir terrible- mintiendo - y los delataría ante todos los demás de homosexualidad.

Ella era como un libro abierto, todo se reflejaba en sus facciones; sus alegrías, sus frustraciones y sus esperanzas.

Era verdad, que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos, y Sakura era muy, muy importante para ellos, era una verdadera amiga, llena de sonrisas y de ánimo, pero a ella nunca le contaron nada sobre sus sentimientos del uno por el otro, porque no sabía ocultar las cosas, y no estaban dispuestos a soportar humillaciones de los compañeros –Sakura era noble, abierta e inteligente, y terminaría aceptándolos, pero con los demás eran otra cosa.

Sin embargo todos sus compañeros ocuparon el salón de clases como de costumbre, los saludaron con sonrisas, o les pidieron poder copiar alguna de sus tareas, o incluso los invitaron al Kareoke . Nada estaba diferente, nadie los miro no por asomo de otra forma, ni con repugnancia, las muchachas siguieron asediándolos como tiburones…

Todo seguía igual.

Pero no había rastro de Sakura.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Era muy probable que la hubieran herido, y la idea fue un golpe en el corazón –por lo general cerrado para los demás -de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con intranquilidad, pero también con desconcierto. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupada complicidad, y antes de que llegara el profesor se dispusieron a salir del salón juntos, en busca de Sakura, solo para chocar de frente con Lee.

-Oh, chicos, hola –saludos el muchacho con su habitual entusiasmo – Tomen, Sakura les manda esto – dijo entregándoles el papel, y Sasuke la tomo sin vacilar, con su expresión desinteresada e impenetrable de siempre, pero Naruto lo conocía perfectamente, estaba nervioso.

Y por lo tanto también él.

Leyó la nota en seis segundos, y se la paso a Naruto.

_Lo siento chicos,_

_hoy no podré ayudarlos con las planeaciones,_

_nos vemos mañana…_

Y miro a Lee de nuevo.

-Oye, Lee. Sakura no te dijo nada… extraño -interrogo el moreno, incapaz de ocultar por completo su desconcierto.

-Sí, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, y que se había desvelado demasiado con el proyecto de matemáticas – explicó de lo más normal. Haciendo que sus dos interlocutores notaran, que su mejor amiga acababa de mentir por ellos, y además con éxito. Acción que era increíble, ya que la pelirrosa era muy mala mintiendo, y además, ella nunca lo hacía premeditadamente.

-Gracias Lee –le respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Aunque Sasuke notó que era fingida, la que utilizaba para dar credibilidad y confianza.

Se conocían demasiado bien, cada uno veía a través se sus defensas.

-No hay problema –contesto el otro, y se fue a su lugar.

Se volvieron a mirar, a sabiendas de que su relación estaba cerca de ser descubierta, de que al final, aunque todos les dieran la espalda no iban a separarse porque se amaban.

-¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –preguntó entonces Naruto, raramente desanimado. Ver de esa manera a Naruto hizo que le doliera el pecho, y todavía más pensar que Sakura podía rechazarlos.

-No lo sé – dijo él simplemente, había tenido la esperanza de graduarse sin que nadie lo supiera, y se metiera en su vida, o con su relación.

–Quiero mucho a Sakura –chan – la voz del rubio era triste, era así como él se sentía, además de intranquilo.

- yo también – replicó regresándole la mirada –tenemos que esperar a mañana, y hablar con ella.

La verdad final era que no querían perderla, era la luz de ambos, su entusiasmo los contagiaba y cuando ella les abrió su corazón, ellos solo quisieron protegerla.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien esta es el primer capítulo.<p>

¿Qué opinan? Espero que le vaya gustando y nos vemos en el próximo.

;)


	3. Capítulo2: beso escandalo II

La historia es mía, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin perjuicios

Muchos saludos, y los más sinceros agradecimiendo a las dos personas que empezaron a leer mi fic:

**Tathuhime**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Los mejores deseos y una muy produtiva semana.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 2: beso escándalo II

.

.

.

No pudo tranquilizar sus nervios en toda la mañana; trató de encontrar alguna actividad que la mantuviera con la mente ocupada, pero fue inútil. La imagen de ellos dos juntos, regresaba una y otra vez, torturándola, y extasiándola al mismo tiempo. No pudiendo entender porque aun después del impacto, sus sentimientos no se apaciguaban ni un poco.

Estaba enferma de la cabeza.

O demasiado enferma de amor por ellos…

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba de sí misma.

Por primera vez en años, agradeció que su madre nunca estuviera en su enorme caserón para hacerle preguntas mordaces, y la calmó que la dejara tanto tiempo sola.

A veces, solamente la cocineta o la señora de la limpieza le hacían compañía. Eran las encargada de hacerle compañía, además de aprender de sus anécdotas.

Sarah Haruno era una mujer de negocios exitosa, buena estratega comercial, y tenía una compañía de inmobiliarios con diseños propios en crecimiento, y varios reconocimientos por sus piezas novedosas; pero era una madre totalmente ausente.

Y la peli rosa siempre se sintió muy abandonada, incluso hasta innecesaria.

Hasta ellos…

Sakura pensó, que con seguridad ese era el origen de su trastornó emocional; sin atención alguna de su madre, con gente acercándose a ella solo por ser la hija de Sarah, sin amigos reales, y cuando los conoció a ellos, instantáneamente hicieron una conexión, ella no fue una _fangirl más(prefería no hacer conexiones con alguien que algun día mostraría su verdadera cara), _pero cuando interactuaron pudo ser una amiga desde el inicio, y después ellos fueron muy francos (a su manera cada uno) en todo momento, y no era porque fuera la hija de la famosa empresaria y diseñadora, sino por ser simplemente Sakura.

Su experiencia con los dos, se lo confirmaba.

Sasuke con su brutal sinceridad, la había conquistado. Luego de estar rodeada de personas que le mentían constantemente para tener información o conseguir influencias, y acercarse a su madre; el moreno siempre le daba una lección de franqueza, como cuando le dijo que ni siquiera le sonaba el nombre de Sarah Haruno. Era tan ajeno a sus reacciones ofendidas que entendió que no era para molestarla, solo decía lo que él pensaba.

_._

…

_-Ni siquiera sabía de su compañía- le dijo él sin inmutarse, las semanas después de que se hicieran amigos. Y entonces Naruto rio a carcajadas limpia por la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Sakura._

_-Tampoco, yo. Las noticias me aburren, prefiero el anime de ninjas- replicó entonces el rubio, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, para que después Sasuke le dijera que era un idiota, y discutieran como niños._

_Ella también se rió entonces._

…

_._

Y Naruto la conquistó con su carácter positivo, y su contagiosa alegría. Hace un años, cuando empezaba a deprimirse, y cansarse por la poca a tención de su madre a pesar de que ella sobresalía en muchas actividades, él siempre sabía que decir para provocarle una sonrisa.

.

…

-_Oye, no importa si no viene Sarah. Todavía nos tienes a nosotros, dos sexys sujetos que vienen a verte–y era verdad, los únicos conocidos de Sakura, que asistieron al recital de piano, en el que participaba fueron Naruto, y Sasuke, que se quedaron hasta el final con ella y quienes después la dejaron en la puerta de su casa._

…

_._

Sin embargo, a pesar de los buenos recuerdos, el dolor se arremolinaba en su interior recordándole que ese "pequeño secreto" habría seguido siendo secreto sino los hubiera atrapado en el acto.

Descubrió que no le dolía conocer sus preferencias, sino que la hubieran excluido al ocultarle a ella, sus sentimientos mutuos, y eso sí que la lastimaba.

Porque por muy extraño que pudiera ser, su amor y respeto por ellos era sincero.

Quería odiarlos por ocultarlo, lo intento una y otra vez, sin embargo le fue imposible. Trató de pensar mal de Sasuke, y verlo como un hipócrita por no ser capaz de hablarlo con ella, pero al final su imagen de él siempre seguía igual; era el guía, el que aceptaba los riesgos; y Naruto, el optimista, que le confesaba todos sus planes, y el que al final no confió en que pudiera guardar ese secreto…

Le dolía mucho, y estaba algo celosa.

Tal vez, de haberlo sabido no se habría enamorado.

No, eso era mentira, incluso sabiéndolo, los adoraría justo como ahora…

Al final y sin importar lo que pasara, lo que sentía no era normal, ni correcto a la vista de una sociedad conservadora, a la vista de las personas entre las que su madre quería encajar.

Y su relación con ellos, incluso como amigos, era perjudicial para Sarah Haruno, quien buscaba demostrarle al abuelo de Sakura, que aun siendo mujer podía llevar la empresa, que podía superarlo. Su madre estaba obsesionada con la aprobación de su abuelo.

Si se sabía que los mejores amigos de su hija, eran pareja en una relación romántica, sería un gran golpe para su madre. Sin mencionar que no los volvería a ver al menos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, y el padre de Sasuke reaccionaria horrible.

Él era uno de los socios de su madre, un completo conservador con dinero en exceso.

Su amor y lealtad a ellos, la obligaba a la única solución que no perjudicaría a los muchachos; guardar el secreto y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Como fuera, ya les había entregado una parte importante de sí misma.

Su corazón.

Después de todo, la única manera de demostrar que los amaba, era protegiéndolos de la única manera que sabía.

Sonriendo, bromeando y… mintiendo.

Incluso si era doloroso para ella.

Porque no era tonta. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, sería muy fácil chantajearlos, con esa información los tenía a su merced, e incluso, muy probablemente podía obligar a uno de ellos a estar con ella como pareja. Todo para evitarles problemas en la escuela, que por cierto también tenía estrictas normas conservadoras, y de carácter de moral.

Pero eso no tenía ningún mérito para Sakura. ¿Qué bien podía haber, en obligar a alguien a estar contigo, a fingir que te amaba para proteger un secreto escandaloso, perjudicar a quien dices amar por tus deseos egoístas?

Sería algo ruin y patético tomar ventaja.

Si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad, querría que la amaran sin ninguna imposición que empañara ese cariño.

Si no podía tener eso, no quería tener nada.

Pero no iba a perder a los mejores amigos que había tenido jamás, solo porque eran pareja.

Sakura estaba decidida a proteger ese único remanso de alegría que le quedaba.

Ella todavía los amaba…

.

.

.

Esa mañana se preparó como normalmente lo hacía. Arreglarse, organizar los deberes para la escuela, junto con la agenda del día y tomar un buen desayuno que le ayudaría a soportar el día (aunque apenas tenía hambre).

Se recordó en todo momento, que debía borrar a como diera lugar, esas imágenes de su cabeza, aunque por ellas haya perdido el sueño, aunque cuando finalmente logro cerrar los ojos, soñó con ellos en una muy embarazosa y perturbadora escena de cama…

Ese pensamiento le costó una escaramuza con el jugo, que se atoró en su garganta como si fueran clavos, y la hizo toser con vigor.

-¡Oh, cielos! Tenga cuidado señorita Sakura – le dijo la vieja señora Yamasaki.

-S-sí, lo ten-dré, es que estaba distraída – mintió. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. No importaba si era por ellos.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela respiró profundo y volvió a repetirse la meta del día (por centésima vez).

_Fingir que no pasó nada, que todo es igual que siempre._

Saludó a los conocidos con aire alegre, hasta que llegó a los casilleros…

Ahí estaban, como siempre Naruto y Sasuke, inseparables…

¿Cómo no la había notado antes, cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que había entre ellos? En todo momento juntos, para donde fuera uno, iba el otro, hasta la forma en la que a veces se miraban.

Se amaban

Esas palabras le asfixiaron, y apretaron el corazón.

Ojala la hubieran amado también.

Con el amor de uno de ellos habría sido suficiente…

Repentinamente le entró pánico, no se sintió preparada para verlos y quiso dar media vuelta, y salir corriendo, esconderse. Pero reprimió el impulso con el poco control que le quedaba, y se recordó que los amaba todavía, sin importa que ninguno de ellos sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Y no iba a perder lo que podían darle.

Jamás.

Su cariño y amistad verdaderos, eran regalos demasiado valiosos para ella.

Cuando los ojos negros de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos, se congeló y las imágenes se apelmazaron en su mente; un segundo, dos y tres pasaron, pero puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin importar sus bulliciosas emociones.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –dijo al fin con esa gran y ensayada sonrisa, recibiendo del moreno una mirada inescrutable. Naruto volteo entonces, con la mirada de preocupación.

-Naruto, buenos días – saludo al rubio, repitiendo el proceso de la sonrisa ensayada.

-Sakura-chan, yo, este…

-¡deprisa al salón! –le cortó ella. No quería hablar de nada, y conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para intuir lo que trataba de hacer. Se fue rápidamente hacia el aula.

-Hey, Sakura…- pero tampoco le hizo caso a Sasuke, por eso tampoco los vio intercambiar miradas de preocupación.

Querían hablar con ella, ¿Por qué, sino le llamaban los dos? Hasta el heredero Uchiha se escuchó preocupado, cosa que era muy extraña en él. Era el amo del tono indiferente.

Y los tres sabían que no era tarde para ir a clase ni por asomo, solo lo dijo para evadirlos.

Los tres lo sabían.

Como una cobarde se refugió en el baño de mujeres, en el cubículo que nadie usaba porque hace años se hallaba fuera de servicio.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- Ahí iban de nuevo, los rumores estudiantiles eran lo peor, y siempre trataba de no involucrarse en ellos.

Pero esta vez tuvo que guardar silencio porque no quería ser descubierta por un par de desconocidas chismosas.

-¿Cuál de todos? –Le respondió desinteresada la aludida– hay demasiados para que me interese…

-Pero este es realmente interesante, perturbador –insistió la otra, ante lo que Sakura rodó los ojos. Había cosas más importantes en el mundo que hablar mal de otros –es sobre Sasuke Uchiha, y Naruto Uzumaki, los dos chicos atractivos de último curso –la mención de los nombre acelero sus latidos apenas apaciguados, y la llenó de miedo por ellos.

-_¡no, no, no! Por favor, no –_pensó ella con una preocupación dolorosa, con pánico.

Sakura aguanto la respiración por miedo a no escuchar bien, necesitando saber si era lo que ella creía.

Si los descubrieron, si solo eran un rumor tonto… Si todavía podía cubrirlos.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó la joven antes desinteresada –ya se, dicen que los dos están locos por mí –se burló la que escuchaba.

-Deja las tonterías, esto enserio es perturbador –dijo en un murmullo confabulador la entrometida muchacha- escuche de buena fuente que son pareja. Ya sabes, un par de _maricas_ –la palabra atravesó a Sakura como una daga.

¡_Maldita habladora!_

La rabia bullendo a fuego lento y aumentando en su cuerpo.

Ellos no eran maricas, incluidos con su gusto por el mismo sexo, eran todos unos caballeros, siempre ayudaban a todos, eran tutores de los rezagados, siempre podían contar con su apoyo, no abusaban de los demás aunque podían, calamaban a los abusivos, y eran fantásticos.

Maldita sea, no tenían derecho a decir eso.

Alguien lo sabía, alguien estaba tratando de humillarlos.

... O solo trataban de divertirse a su costa, no importaba cual de todas, era una injusticia.

Sus palpitaciones se desbocaron, las manos se le pusieron sudorosas; se impacientó porque esas dos muchachas no se iban pronto. Pero cuando se fueron, ella corrió al salón de clase sin saber realmente que hacer, si podría ayudar en algo.

¿Quién era el culpable?

¿Pensarían que esas acusaciones eran culpa de ella?

¿A causa de eso los perdería definitivamente?

No, no podía. Ellos eran lo único verdadero que tenía en el mundo, y no contaba con ningún plan, pero sin duda haría algo.

…

Llegó al salón justo a tiempo para oír las horribles palabras de Karin.

-Sabía que detrás de tanta perfección, solo podía haber algo turbio –se burló ella – y tenía toda la razón –dijo señalando a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban sentados junto al ventanal, al parecer revisando unas copias. Sasuke la miro sin inmutarse, y Naruto le puso mala cara –un par de _desviados _¿por qué no? – remató casi pavoneándose.

Maldita bruja, por supuesto ¿por qué no? Seguro era ella la autora de los rumores. Solo tenía un mes que Sasuke la había rechazado, y ese día sus ojos prometían venganza.

Todos estaban tan absortos en lo que decía Karin, y a la espera de ver la reacción de los dos muchachos, que nadie la noto. Sin embargo, eso no evito que la ira casi ciega bullera en su interior, que deseara arrancar la cabeza de la muy estúpida ramera.

Convencida estaba que la pelirroja tenía toda la culpa de los rumores.

Con años de entrenamiento en el arte de fingir, refinando y puliendo sus dotes bajo el yugo de Sarah Haruno, entro en el aula con aire desinteresado, colocó su mochila en su lugar, a un lado de su dos mejores amigos, y miro a Karin con desprecio.

Ella nunca fue capaz de mentirles a Sasuke y Naruto, tenían una escalofriante habilida de ver la verdad... pero hoy debía ignorar eso.

-Buenos días Karín –sonrió cordial, pero también logrando una apariencia de amenaza –hoy estas más perra que nunca. No todos los días se ve a alguien perfeccionarse como tú - le dijo con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Algunos compañeros rieron ante aquello.

Una carcajada se le escapó a Naruto, ella siempre reconocería ese sonido. Y además no necesitaba voltear para saber que Sasuke esbozaba una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

-No te metas en esto chicle –amenazó furibunda por la afrenta –seguramente eres la ramera que los cubre –Karin estaba encantada de regresarle el insulto. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería protegerlos.

-¿ramera? Tal vez tienes razón –replicó sin inmutarse, haciendo creer a la pelirroja que ya tenía ganada la discusión - Alguien tan experto como tú en el tema debe reconocer a los de su propia calaña – esas palabras provocaron un murmullo general de burla para la otra, que se puso roja re rabia.

-Oye Naruto ¿te gustan que te bese Sasuke? –pregunto con burla Karin, atacando al rubio. La poca satisfacción conseguida con el enfrentamiento anterior, se volvió preocupación cuando escucho un golpe sordo en el suelo, es sonido se cosas cayendo.

Los ojos se Sakura siguieron el sonido atrás de ella, solo para encontrarse Sasuke con es ceño fruncido, deteniendo a un muy enojado Naruto, y la preocupación de Sakura solo aumentó por ello.

Ella conocía esa cara del rubio, era la que ponía cuando estaba totalmente frustrado y decía algo de lo que se podría arrepentir toda la semana, en este caso todo el año escolar, o toda la vida...

-¿O está bien si te besa cualquier hombre? –insistió la arpía, con todo el propósito de descontrolar a Naruto, que ya empezaba a abrir la boca con indignación.

-¡Oye, eso no tiene nada de m…

Los labios de Sakura sellaron los del hiperactivo chico en un beso apresurado antes de que siguiera hablando, ese rápido movimiento dejo a todos los compañeros perplejos –junto con Karin, que balbuceaba a su espalda. Solo Sasuke y Naruto frete a ella. Y es que no se le ocurrió nada más para hacerlo callar. Para que no se enterrara vivo, él mismo y a Sasuke.

El beso fue agridulce, porque mucho tiempo lo había deseado. Pero hacer una escena frente a todo el salón, no tenía nada que ver con sus fantasías.

Al dejar los labios de Naruto, él la miró interrogante por un segundo- pero después miro a todos sin tapujos, sin ninguna pena, y ella hizo lo mismo cuando miro a los demas; pero cuando volvió a ellos, ella les regresó la mirada con vergüenza por lo hecho, porque él decidida confiar en ella y lo que tenía pesado hacer.

Con la decisión grabada en sus ojos verdes continuó.

Volteo su rostro hacia los demás, tomando las manos de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ellos no son nada de lo que tú dices –le refutó a Karin casi siseando como una serpiente venenosa, sintiéndose así, mortal y amezanada. Reprimiendo las terribles ganas de ruborizarse por el beso, su primer beso – lo que te sucede, es que son los únicos de este grupo que no se han acostado contigo –le acusó Sakura, haciendo que por primera vez Karin abriera y cerrara la boca como un pez, y ruborizándose hasta las orejas al oír las primeras voces de acuerdo con Sakura–y van a seguir sin hacerlo porque ellos están con migo – otra mentira, una grande y gorda mentira. Las manos le temblaron, pero solo sus dos mejores amigos lo notaron y las apretaron en acuerdo.

-Es mentira –señalo Karin iracunda, furiosa por estar perdiendo sus presas -¿Cómo pueden dos chicos siquiera pensar en compartir la novia? – Sakura tampoco lo creía, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Todos los observaban.

-Pues así es… -prometió con voz de completa seguridad, pero desmoronándose por dentro. Sin saber cómo más comprobarlo, miro hacia atrás, a Sasuke con angustia, suplicando que le respondiera a la pregunta silenciosa.

En una señal muda Sakura aproximo su rostro al de Sasuke, y este hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se unieron, en un beso lento, casi inverosímil. El moreno tomo las riendas ante la inexperiencia de Sakura, con su lengua se abrieron paso en su rosada boca, las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Los insultos de las fangirls.

Se desato un holocausto en el aula, la miraras asombradas y otras indignadas.

Ella se había convertido en enemiga de todo el género femenino.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo entre los dos muchachos, Naruto apretaba su mano en un silencioso apoyo, sin abandonarlos.

-Perdiste Karin – se escuchó como se burlaba Kiba –de todos modos no me importa, si tienen una sola novia los dos… Todavía me pasan la tarea –y se escuchó un murmullo generalizado, uno en acuerdo reiterado, otros no estaba tan contentos.

El beso entre ellos terminó, y los tres juntos, miraron a los demás compañeros de grupo.

-Oh por favor, si Karin se ha acostado con medio grupo. No pueden fastidiar a Sakura por tener a dos chicos – dijo Minami, que era una de las amigas de Sakura.

Poco a poco todos fueron ocupando sus asientos, cada quien ocupándose de sus propios asuntos o simplemente murmurando, incluso parecía como si toda la situación anterior fuese imaginaria, exceptuando por Karin, que seguía rabiando en murmullos.

Naruto ya Sasuke la abrazaron. No tenían que decir nada, sabía que la querían incluso si no era amor...

Como siempre Kakashi llegaba 45 minutos tarde, con la apariencia aburrida, asignando tareas como si ya hubiera explicado de que trataba… y Sakura no podía concentrarse, no creer que había besado a las dos personas que más amaba.

Y que además lograra salir del apuro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Así más o menos estará la historia.

Faltan conflictos con los padres, en el trabajo, y muchas más situaciones interesantes a causa de esta última acción se desencadenan una serie de emociones confusas para todos los personajes.

Si les está interesando cuéntenme.

Saludo.


	4. Capítulo3: lo inevitable

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los hechos aquí escritos son de mi invención…

* * *

><p><strong>Les mando especiales saludos y dedicatoria a:<strong>

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** Muchas gracias y bienvenida, tu eres mi primer review, y tuve mucha suerte porque tienes una opinión objetiva y eso me es de gran ayuda. Yo tampoco pienso que Sakura sea un personaje muy destacado (derecho Itachi es mi favorito), pero lo que me atrajo de este personaje femenino es que, sin importar el tiempo, o todo lo que ha pasado ella sigue amando desesperadamente (a Sasuke en el manga), pero quise adaptarlo a esta idea que tengo desde hace mucho. No pienso desarrollar la trama en la escuela, pero muestro esta parte para hacer hincapié en una relación de amistad duradera.

Por otro lado, lo de la escuela apenas es una parte, y definitivamente habrá problemas. Aunque por experiencia sé que en una institución con reglas y normas estrictas, no todos están de acuerdo con lo estipulado, siempre, en todas partes, hay quienes están a favor, en contra y los que son indiferentes…

En grandioso que no tengas perjuicios, pero hay quienes si los tienen, y fuertes, sin comprensión por los demás, y otros más que lo hacen solo para no quedar mal. Yo he crecido rodeada de opinones muy variada, y es algo complicado… Muchos Saludos, y te agradezco por tu review.

**Saku11:** Bienvenida, y muchas gracias por escribir tu comentario. Estoy muy bien y espero que tú también lo estés:)

Yo debo admitir que últimamente también tengo debilidad por este tipo de tramas, además hace como un año leí un libro que trataba de algo así, pero cuando lo terminé estaba enojada porque sentí que le falto desarrollo, algo que le pusiera más énfasis a la relación de amor…

En fin, no te preocupes, incluso si tuviera solo dos seguidores voy a terminar esta historia. Te mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Lunakari:** Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, por tu review y por la emoción. Si más adelante será muy afortunada. Actualice lo más pronto que puede, este capítulo es como un intervalo a la siguiente etapa. Te mando muchos saludos.

**GabyGG:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Y me parece muy bien que sigas la historia, te mando saludos ;)

**Moei:** ¿enserio? bien más adelante será aún más buena amiga, tanto que ellos no podrán resistirse a sus encantos ;) Así que lo vera todo en vivo y en directo. ByeBye, buena semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin perjuicios<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: lo inevitable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo llegaron a ese difícil momento? Se preguntó ella por enésima vez…

A sí, era todo por causa de Karin, y por una impulsiva –por primera vez en su vida – Sakura.

Observo a Sasuke y Naruto una quinta ocasión, memorizando sus maravillosos rostros masculinos, como si no fuera a verlos nunca más, y es que eso era una gran posibilidad. Los rostros que amaba, por los que se había arriesgado y seguiría haciéndolo.

Existía una pequeña, pero probable, posibilidad que le partía el corazón.

El tenso silencio en la oficina del director los envolvió a los tres, era tan profundo el silencio que Sakura tenía miedo de respirar y que pareciera que estaba gritando. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a mirar a Sasuke y Naruto, que sin duda estaba tan tenso como ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, sería valiente y lo haría por ellos. Este era un momento decisivo, uno que podía descubrirlos y destruir la reputación de ellos.

El Director Shimura los miraba detenidamente, como si con una sola mirada fuese capaz de evaluar una mentira, con su fatalista manera de ser y su aura escalofriante, intimidaba a todos en la escuela, en especial por el poder que tenía en los documentos escolares.

Entonces sus ojos pequeños y oscuros se detuvieron en ella con densidad.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Quiere explicarme? – decir que tenían problemas era un eufemismo. Estaban metidos hasta los cabellos en el asqueroso lodo de los cuchicheos, y no era nada extraño después del incidente hace una semana; incluso con los rumores sucios esparciéndose como pólvora en las sombras del instituto, habían tardado demasiado en llegar hasta oídos del director.

Rumores sexuales, perversos y sin respeto.

-Lo haré señor –dijo ella lo más cabalmente que pudo, con su postura perfecta de espalda erguida y todo el miedo escondido en el fondo de su cuerpo; aunque sus manos sudaban como en un examen final, y su corazón latía atronadoramente igual que cuando su madre le hacía preguntas mordaces y extrañas, ella mentiría como una campeona. Era normal que la escogiera a ella para hablar, todos creían que era incapaz de engañar, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había intentado en la escuela, y con _ellos _era una tarea perdida, siempre sabía sus sentimientos - ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece? – Decidió decir, así podría enterarse de que tanto, de la infinidad gama de cosa dichas sobre los tres, era lo que el señor Danzou Shimura sabía.

- Señor, yo pued…

-No, Naruto – interrumpió abrupta y fríamente el mayor, a su amigo rubio. Eso le recordó que no estaba sola. Sumado a ello, era una ventaja táctica estar juntos es ese momento, todo lo que dijera podría ser corroborado por otro de ellos – permite que tu compañera continúe –lo invitó de manera cordial, pero era una obvia amenaza.

-Lo sentimos –dijo entonces Sasuke, con una frialdad que competía con la del director, era una de las cosas que admiraba en él, al Uchiha nada lo intimidaba – no se repetirá –y con eso sus dos mejores amigos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, por segunda vez poniendo su destino en manos de Sakura, ya que, si no lograba convencer a la autoridad suprema en esa escuela de elite, estaban perdidos.

**…**

Sasuke se hallaba tan furioso como Naruto, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hablar. No ser capaz de apoyar a la única persona que los había aceptado, y que incluso se arriesgaba por ellos, era una porquería. Sí, una completa y maldita porquería no poder ayudarla.

Él veía su nerviosismo a leguas, sus lindas piernas temblaban, Antes de respirar, tragaba grueso.

Era una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y los dos la querían. Sakura Haruno era lo mejor que les pudo pasar y solo les quedaba darle su lealtad a la peli rosa.

Naruto no estaba mejor, Sasuke observó. En su caso por lo menos era común, ya que siempre se ponía nervioso en presencia de Danzou.

Él era demasiado inexpresivo, y Naruto demasiado expresivo; por eso eligió a Sakura, era perfecta para leer, aunque aparecía sus habilidades de actuación mejoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Respiró profundo y lentamente, su torso llenándose de aire, su cara aún más impenetrable. Era la única forma de apoyo que podía dar en ese momento.

**…**

Sakura tenía miedo por todos, más por ellos

Llamarían a sus padres y tutor en caso de Naruto, serían expulsados y los rumores les seguirían a donde quiera que fueran…

Era una catástrofe potencial.

El director regresó toda su atención a ella, y entrelazo las manos sobre el lustroso escritorio de caoba que hacia juego con todos los demás muebles.

Por su puesto, ellos no estaban sentados. Más bien, permanecían de pie como unos condenados frente al juzgado.

-Los rumores dice, que ustedes tres –miro de uno a otro evaluadoramente – tiene una relación moralmente inaceptable…

Lo moralmente inaceptable para ese hombre era cualquier cosa que estaba fuer de los cánones, incluso el helado de chocolate mezclado con el sabor chicle estaba fuera de la moral.

Era una tontería, y Sakura evitó rodar los ojos por esa idea.

-Si pudiera especificar, señor – respondió ella haciendo como que no entendía, se encontraba nerviosa, pero su voz no lo delató.

-No pruebe mi paciencia Haruno –gruño entonces el hombre –Sabe de qué hablo.

Sakura llevaba tres años en el comité estudiantil, y entendía intrínsecamente un poco de cómo hablar con este hombre.

-Por desgracias si, lo sé –respondió al fin, mostrando una expresión ofendida, en lugar de la culpabilidad que la taladraba. Enseguida controló todo su terror por pura fuerza de voluntad y miro al señor Danzou directamente a los ojos –Nada de lo que dicen es verdad.

-Imagine que dirías eso –dijo él parsimonioso, casi con un siseo – nunca he tenido quejas sobre ustedes en realidad, pero no me gustan las personas que ponen en mal el nombre de la escuela, incluso si se trata de los mejores estudiantes.

-Entendemos – concordó la peli rosa seca.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso Señorita Haruno? –exigió en tono superior, frio e impacible.

-Discutí con una compañera… muy fuerte – empezó, era el momento de la verdad, cuando debía utilizar sus mejores cartas.

-Eso no es excusa suficiente para semejante escandalo – aseguró contundente, mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro, en momentos como ese era cuando daba miedo de verdad. Escuchó como se removían incómodamente sus dos amigos, uno carraspeo –Naruto sin duda- y el otro solamente se movió un poco.

-Si lo fue –refutó ella, con el corazón a mil por hora por haber contra dicho al mayor, pero completamente decidida a terminar esto de una vez, y a no fallar. La respuesta no pareció gustarle al director dado que apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo la dejo seguir. Ser una alumna impecable por tanto tiempo tenía sus ventajas –ella empezó un rumor atroz de mis compañeros, y ese hubiera causado muchos problemas con las normas de la escuela, incluso provocar su expulsión…

-Pero eso no le afectaba a usted –señaló el señor Danzou en tono mordaz. Y era aquí donde debía improvisar.

-Si me afectaba, en todo – explicó aparentando ser razonable cuando en realidad una angustia visceral la sofocaba por dentro –debe recordar que siempre, como uno de los representantes del comité estudiantil, he cuidado las normas y mis notas han aumentado, lo mismo Naruto y Sasuke –al hombre no le quedó más remedio que asentar la cabeza lentamente, dado que esa información era verídica –eso es porque formamos un equipo de trabajo excepcional; cuando antes yo era terrible en lo deportes, ahora he mejorado considerablemente: eso es gracias a Naruto – la expresión imperturbable de su superior parecía comprender y ella decidió seguir, aprovechar ese pequeño hueco de oportunidad –en cuanto a Sasuke, él ha mejorado nuestro método de estudio en grupo, sus planes son muy detallados, y el siempre piensa fríamente cada que se presentan retos en los eventos sociales de la escuela que debemos dirigir –todo lo que decía era verdad, y si ser la mejor en la escuela fuese lo único que le importara, ese sería un argumento válido – en mi caso, sirvo de intermediaria, tengo la paciencia para enseñar a Naruto lo que Sasuke no puede, y ser la vocera durante las actividades generales de la escuela – el silencio llenó la habitación, el único sonido provenía de las cortinas que se ondulaban con el viento entrando en la oficina del director. Sakura trago grueso aprovechando la mirada lejana del director y después dijo – no podía permitir que una _mentira_ disolviera, aunque fuese temporalmente –dijo refiriéndose a una suspensión- este equipo de trabajo, nuestros resultados son muy importantes para cada uno de nosotros…

¿Muchas verdades para ocultar un secreto, convertían las verdades en metiras?

No lo sabía…

-Muy bien –refunfuñó el director, y volvió a lanzar una mirada dura sobre ellos. Sakura tuvo pánico, por alguna razón se sintió descubierta, lucho por controla su respiración, hasta la contuvo con tal de no delatarse – sus notas, en realidad han sido en extremo sobresalientes, ahora que lo mencionas. Puedo comprender un desacuerdo con una compañera, pero no una pelea –dijo seriamente el académico –por lo que sé, la "discusión" fue grave, y tendré que llamar a tu madre –entonces el miedo de la peli rosa se convirtió en verdadero terror; la última vez que Sarah Haruno tuvo una pequeña queja de ella, Sakura solo había encontrado dolor crudo y perdurable. Le sostuvo la mirada al hombre y detrás de la cara inescrutable su mirada zumbaba de satisfacción, y en ese instante lo comprendió, él no le había creído nada, y además la trataba de intimidar para lanzar de cabeza a sus dos mejores amigos… bien, él podía esperar a que el infierno se congelara, porque ella no se convertiría en una traidora, o peor, una egoísta soplona.

Soportar el maltrato de Sarah era mejor que perder a sus amigos.

-Hágalo por favor –lo dijo con voz firme y tranquila… por dentro temblaba de miedo, y es que la atención negativa de su madre, no era una simple reprimenda o un recorte a su mesada, no, su progenitora estaba dañada – mi madre sabrá como aconséjame en este problema -¡_mentiras!_ Quiso gritar, pero no podía. Su respuesta calma hizo que la mandíbula del sujeto se volviera a tensar.

-Así será Señorita Haruno – el tono amenazante era inconfundible, una promesa – ¿tienen algo más que decir? –

-No/No/No –respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Bien, e pero no escuchar más de _esos rumores_ – aclaró con aire ausente_, tal vez decepcionado de no hacerle la vida miserable a alguno de ellos_ –pensó Sakura –retírense –los mando con un movimiento de mano.

.

.

.

Afuera de las puertas de la oficina se miraron entre sí, sin decir palabra avanzaron por los largos pasillos de la planta alta. Los pisos brillantes, y las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar el sol a raudales, pero ella se sentía condenada. Incluso si su sacrificio valía la pena, no podía evitar ser humana y tener miedo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, y lejos de los oídos chismosos, Naruto se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda y golpeara su nariz.

Sakura frotó la parte dolorida, y lo miro con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pero qu-que?

-¿Qué diablos fue eso de decirle a Sarah? – le preguntó el rubio con mirada preocupada –la última vez…

-No importa Naruro –esta vez fue ella quien lo cortó, Naruto se tensó. Sin duda él recordaba perfectamente _la última vez_ que se enfrentó a la furia de Sarah Haruno – ella llega en dos semanas, y solo para cambiar de maleta he irse – eso era verdad, lo que no quería decir que Sakura estaba a salvo.

Ellos también lo sabían.

-Importa, Sakura –fue entonces Sasuke quien habló con dureza. Claro porque no, como olvidar las vacaciones que pasaron cuidándola después de "accidentalmente haber caído de las escaleras", accidente que paso después estando, casualmente, Sarah en casa ese día y muy rabiosa por un nueve en la boleta -¡¿qué hará esta vez, pasarte una cuerda por el cuello y dejarte colgada hasta que no respires?! –_tal vez_, fue lo que vino involuntariamente a su cabeza atormentada.

_Ouch, eso dolía._

Sasuke siempre era tan mordaz y frio estando enojado.

-Tengo una idea –dijo nerviosa, con dos pares de ojos mirándola, unos azules con culpabilidad y preocupación, y otros negros como la obsidiana, taladrándola con ira, sin embargo sabía que Sasuke también estaba preocupado, rabiando de solo pensar lo que pasaría esta vez.

-¿qué vas a hacer Sakura-chan? –Dijo esta vez el Uzumaki en voz amable, pero también tensa –podemos tratar de ayudarte…

-Tiene que dejarnos – declaró el moreno contundente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin darle cabida a una duda, o negativa.

-Saben que no pueden – suspiró ella resignada – pueden estar todo el día con migo, incluso hasta entrada la noche en mi casa, fingiendo que hacemos un trabajo muy complicado, pero estoy en sus manos, y siempre puede tener tiempo suficiente para…

-No –el moreno la interrumpió – seremos tus sombras. Ella no te tocará – Naruto asintió en acuerdo; sus palabras decididas y sus miradas expectantes, erizaron hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo, cuando se decidían por algo iban con todo.

Y estaban decididos a protegerla.

-Son unos condenados necios… – refunfuño cruzando los brazos e inclusive así, sin poder borrar la sonrisa conmovida. Estaba contenta, porque aunque no sirviera de nada, eso quería decir que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

-¡Nosotros contra el mundo! –gritó el rubio entonces, escandaloso como siempre, pero dándole más valor del que realmente poseía.

…

La sonrisa temblorosa de Sakura removió dolorosamente su interior.

Él paso el brazo por sus hombros femeninos y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Siempre que se hallaba sola con uno de ellos, todas sus defensas caían, y ahora le era imposible ocultar su miedo a enfrentar a Sarah.

Naruto era hiperactivo, pero no tonto, fácilmente lograba imaginar lo que pasaba por su dulce cabeza rosa. La última vez que Sarah puso atención en su peli rosa amiga, fue para lanzarla por las escaleras, su madre no lo sabía y tampoco Sakura, que él había estado presente.

Ese día, quiso sorprender a Sakura con un juego de video nuevo porque la vio muy nerviosa y desanimada por su calificación en cálculo, entro a su casa a hurtadillas, por la puerta de servicio que la señora _cocinera_ a veces dejaba abierta.

El espectáculo fue algo completamente irracional, enfermo y sádico.

-Vamos Sakura-chan –animó mientras esperaba que llegara Sasuke, afuera de su clase de aikido –come todo el ramen, al _teme_ no le gusta esperar cuando termina el entrenamiento–una pequeña sonrisa curvo la boca rosa de ella. Su sonrisa era un regalo, aunque fuera vacilante.

Y pensó en lo que Saraha se perdía, en las ocurrencias divertidas de Sakura, en la paciencia que mostraba para enseñarle lo que él no entendía, lo que Sasuke no lograba hacerle entender; sin embargo no se le podía pedir demasiado a un loco como lo era esa mujer.

La propia madre de Sakura la trataba peor que a un virus contagioso, sacudiéndola repetidamente, abofeteó su suave rostro repitiéndole lo estúpida e inútil que era, que Sakura era un error que no podía deshacer, y más cosa que prefería no recordar… después la empujó.

Una vez Sarah desapareció en su oficina, él llamó al número de emergencias…

Todos asumieron que la llamada fue hecha por la empleada.

No, él no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo, sentía el atronador peso de la culpa al no haber podido evitar aquello.

Ni Sasuke lo consentiría, a quien se lo dijo todo. No lo contaron ya que la conocían muy bien. Una cosa era saber quien la había dañado, y otra muy diferente saber cómo lo hizo, los escalofriantes detalles de la manera en que, su perturbada madre, trataba a Sakura. Una cosa que la avergonzaría sin duda.

- ¿Aún no termina esa basura? –la voz del otro los interrumpió y los dos miraron a Sasuke, de pie tras de ellos.

-¡Te lo dije Sakura-chan! –no pudo evitar quejarse Naruto. Fue entonces cuando una risa estalló de ella, y le pareció el mejor sonido desde que oyó a Sasuke decir que también lo amaba.

-¡Si, lo hiciste! –le sonrió abiertamente –lo conoces muy bien…

-¡Hmph! –fue como el moreno se quejó, y miro de uno a otro con cara de pregunta.

El rubio deseo, que siempre pudieran estar de esa forma, juntos, como los mejores amigos.

Solo que la posibilidades apuntaban en contra, pues a la larga tendrían que separarse.

…

Al final, por increíble que fuera, el plan de los chicos funcionó, casi.

Lo único que su madre logro hacer darle una bofetada y partir su labio, y eso era nada en comparación con… las escaleras.

Sakura lo tomó como un buen indició, aunque Naruto y Sasuke no se mostraron tan optimistas.

El amor que sentía por ellos crecía, igual que su angustia por el final del semestre y la inminente separación, pues ellos irían a estudiar lejos. La peli rosa también lo haría, si pudiera.

Decidida a no pensar en ello, prefirió aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Desayunaban juntos, hacían los deberes juntos, iban al cine, al supermercado… Ellos nunca parecieron exasperados o incomodos con ella.

Aunque en el fondo Sakura se peguntaba si no estaría estorbando.

Un día, estando en una sesión de estudio en casa de Sasuke, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Naruto con la cara colorada.

-Es… es que yo creo, pienso… que tal vez ustedes –entonces fue ella quien enrojeció –necesitan tiempo a solas…

-¿No te molesta? –preguntó Sasuke de repente, su mirada negra fija en Sakura y sus expresiones.

-¿Qué cosa? –regresó la muchacha sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

-¿Qué nos besemos frente a ti? –dijo el moreno sin inmutarse, ni avergonzarse. En cambio Naruto, parecía tan avergonzado como ella -¿Estaría bien si nos abrazamos, y si nos tocamos? – Terminó con tono serio -¿No te dariamos asco?

Sasuke la estaba probando y ella se irritó por eso.

_¿Qué no la conocía suficiente?_

Sin embargo, era normal en Sasuke hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque no consiguió evitar la avalancha de imágenes que eso evocaba; ellos sin tapujos en un beso ardiente, ellos brazo a brazo con sus torsos pegados, eso hizo varios vuelcos en el corazón _hiper_ acelerado de Sakura.

Bien, debía admitir que no estaba tan irritada.

¿Molestarla? Que va, solo haría que se pusiera un poco caliente, nada más… nada de qué preocuparse, nada. De verdad…

Maldita imaginación, malditas hormonas y su mente hiperactiva.

-No, Sasuke-kun – dijo cuando finalmente pudo encontrar su voz. El rubio por su parte miraba de uno a otro, como tratando de adivinar una complicada pregunta, un poco contrariado –soy tímida y voltearía a otro lado para darles privacidad, pero no me dan asco –Sasuke alzo la ceja ante el uso de su propio termino. Sakura lució ofendida -Ey, los amo demasiado – fue cuando tuvo valor de mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió –eso nunca pasaría – terminó en un susurro.

Esas palabras parecieron ser suficiente, Sasuke sonrió con esa boca suya que la intrigaba tanto.

Después de eso su comportamiento alrededor de ella se relajó, reían, bromeaban de Karin y del director, ellos se besaban frente a ella, se acariciaban amorosamente y a veces hasta ella recibía algo de eso.

-¡Oye! Sakura-chan está muy sola ahí – fue lo que dijo Naruto luego de un beso rápido que le dio Sasuke, ella estaba sentada resolviendo unos odiosos ejercicios de cálculo – necesita nuestra atención ¿No crees? – el moreno asintió de buen humor, aunque siempre silencioso; con eso Naruto se acercó a abrazarla por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke hizo lo propio y la abrazo por su otro costado besando su frente – eres la mejor Sakura –chan –ella solo alcanzó a ponerse como un tomate. Si eso era todo lo que recibiría de ellos, sin duda lo soportaría…

.

.

.

El semestre se fue más rápido de lo que imaginaron, y aunque lo rumores siguieron, después del primer mes se volvieron unos más del monto que ya tenía la escuela.

Karin intentó volver a las andadas, levantar nuevos rumores, pero con los examente a las puertas no se esparcieron como los primeros, todos demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos para tomarle importancia.

Ellos siguieron juntos a pesar de las nuevas presiones a las que eran sometidos por el director, e hicieron un nuevo programa de actividades sociales, y deportivas para mantener las mentes más ocupadas aún, y los pocos rumores a raya.

Gracias a su esfuerzo conjunto, sus notas se mantuvieron elevadas, la madre de Sakura no volvió a aparecerse por su casa, el padre de Sasuke nunca recibió los rumores esparcidos por la escuela, y el tutor de Naruto, el abuelo Jiraiya, estuvo feliz por los resultados de sus calificaciones.

Aunque todo parecía prometedor, ellos nunca bajaron la guardia, el director los tenía en la mira (ellos lo sabían) y con solo un mes restante para la graduación, era necesario parecer los más perfectos posibles. Al final, el hombre nunca encontró una forma de quebrarlos, o ponerlos en contra el otro. Se graduaron con honores los tres, y en la fiesta de graduación también bailaron juntos, ignorando las miradas de Karin, que todavía se retorcía de rabia.

Sakura presentía que todo eso que ellos hacían por ella, era por la culpa que sentía.

Ellos se iban.

Sasuke tenía planeado decirle a su padre la verdad en una semana. Y ella entendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

Lo que haría Fagaku cuando se enterara, haría de la separación algo necesario, después de eso no habría marcha atrás, no habrían recursos económicos para que Sasuke regresara, aunque ellos tres, cada uno consiguió una beca completa, eso no cubría viajes, ni vivienda. No los vería en unos cuantos años. Naruto se iba con el moreno y ella estaba destrozada.

Eso no significaba que lo mostraría abiertamente, inclusive con ellos conociéndola tan bien como para saber de antemano su dolor, y lo mucho que la partida de ambos le afectaría.

-_No lloraré –_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras bailaba una pieza lenta con Sasuke. Tragó sus emociones y luchó por relajarse y sonreir.

…

… Sakura, y la madre de Sasuke eran las únicas personas que vinieron a despedirlos. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo a Estados Unidos, donde el moreno estudiaría abogacía, y Naruto se enlistaría en la academia de policía.

Mikoto veía a su hijo con una sonrisa triste, y de vez en cuando decía una palabra cariñosa; él reconoció sus intentos por ocultar su preocupación, y también su dolor por haber sido rechazado por su padre.

Su madre era una mujer maravillosa, y era comprensiva, su amor por él no cejaba.

Por otro lado Fagaku era duro como una roca, era muy aferrado a sus ideales… él reconocía que había heredado el carácter de su padre.

Por desgracias, Sasuke ya se imaginaba la reacción que tendría, de hecho sabía tan bien como iba a reaccionar su progenitor, que pudiera resultar escalofriante.

Alejo esos recuerdos, su padre era duro de persuadir, e insultante, pero Sasuke no podía odiarlo. Era su padre después de todo.

Por otro lado, ahora la preocupación opacaba la emoción por su nuevo estado _independiente_. Sakura llego antes que ellos al edificio, vio su sonrisa enorme plantada en la cara, aunque sus ojos verdes tenían una inconfundible inflamación de llanto prolongado, y algo dentro de él se hundió.

Naruto lo notó al mismo tiempo que él, y sus ojos azules lucían aún más culpables. Irse fue la desición más difícil que habían tomado juntos…

Ninguno quería dejar a Sakura, pero Sarah mantenía el pasaporte de la peli rosa oculto y su cumpleaños número dieciocho era el próximo mes, el inicio del periodo universitario la proxima semana.

Recordó como ella insistió en que no debían preocuparse por eso… pero no era posible dejar de hacerlo.

-Chicos… traje regalos de despedida- interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos con una llamada de atención en tono alegre. Sasuke odiaba esa maldita sonrisa forzada, no le gustaba que impusiera sus emociones. Quería que les recriminara con enojo, que dijera que eran unos imbéciles egoístas, pero no, ahí estaba ella sonriendo una contracción _espasmosa_ de sonrisa, partiéndole el corazón donde antes pensaba que solo tenía cabida Naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron preocupados-enojados a la vez.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –su voz se escuchó más dura de lo que deseaba.

-Sasuke –gruño Naruto, obviamente tratando de reprenderlo por el tono usado con Sakura.

-No –le detuvo, ella necesitaba saber algo, y la miro ignorando el suspiro cansado de su _pareja_ – Sakura, la única razón por la que no vienes con nosotros es porque no podemos llevarte sin el pasaporte… -quería decirle tantas cosa, como que ellos esperaban que ese viaje lo hicieran juntos, que deseaban que ella se librara de las cadenas de Sarah, y que al fin, con ayuda de ellos, lograra ser independiente y alejarse del infierno en el que vivía, en cambio dijo –esto no es para siempre, volveremos… !maldita sea, deja de fingir que no pasa nada! –con eso Sakura finalmente estallo en llanto, hipando como una pequeñita. Él la abrazó y Naruto se les unió en un abrazo grupal.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con tristeza –no tienes por qué hacer las cosa más fáciles para nosotros.

Un beso en la frente, y otro en la mejilla. Y era una costumbre, como un ritual.

-¿Saben que los amo, verdad? –dijo por fin ella entre risas y sollozos.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Sasuke sin soltarlos.

-Nos vemos pronto – Naruto se reusó a despedirse, no era una despedida. Y el Uchiha siguió el modo, regresarían por la única persona que no era de su familia pero que los aceptaba totalmente, la cuidarían hasta que Sakura encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera de forma permanente, incluso si la idea le resultaba incomoda.

Cuando estaban entrado al tunel de abordaje Naruto le habló de nuevo.

-Ella, realmente nos ama… -las palabras del Uzumaki, reflexivas y algo dolorosas, atenuadas un poco por el sonido circundante. No era necesario explicar en qué forma Sakura los quería.

-Sí – dijo simplemente Sasuke. Ella no debería amarlos de _esa _manera, pero todos los demás pensaban lo mismo de ellos.

¿Y quién era él para decir qué estaba bien, y qué mal?

No volvieron a mencionar el tema, pero sin duda los dos pensaban en eso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien gente, después de este capítulo voy a ser capaz de abordar esto como yo quiero. Ellos tres reencontrándose, ya como <strong>_**adultos**_**, y todo lo que eso conlleva. Diría que ahora si viene lo bueno, pero ustedes juzguen…**

**Muchos Saludos y este fic ****es para ustedes**** que me hacen pensar, emocionarme y animarme con lo que escribo.**

**Moei**

**GabiGG**

**Lunakari**

**Saku11**

**Funeral-Of-The humanity**

**Tathuhime**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Gracias por leer;)**


	5. capítulo4: contradicciones y encuentros

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (son de Masashi Kishimoto), pero la historia es completamente de mi creación. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que ahora sigue el fic:

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual hombre-hombre (al principio), si les gusta la historia y quieren pasar de esta parte sigan hasta la siguiente separación de puntos. Muchos saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Kagamine: bienvenida al fic. Ojala disfrutes la lectura.<strong>

**Lunakari: saludos, espero que te guste :D**

**Enda-Bys: !bienvenida!**

**Saku11: jaja y apenas estamos empezando. Las cosas se pondrán de todos colores en los futuros capíulos, y las siuaciones los acercaran a lo inevitable. Ehem…**

**Ryu1113: bienveni(o)a y gracias por leer.**

**Berlin Rose Black: Muchísimas gracias, casi quiero llorar porque la verdad inicie este proyecto con un poco de miedo, y lo que dices de él me anima. Te mando muchos saludos, y los mejores deseos.**

**GabyGG: para nada, gracias a ti por seguir el fic. En el futuro odiaras más a Sarah, pero también se verá porque ella es así. Si los dos se dan cuenta, y remueve algo dentro de ellos. Si ya vas entendiendo de qué va la historia, entonces puede que adores lo que pasará después.**

**Saludos.**

**HitokiriReiko: que bien que lo pienses, estoy tratando que nada se me pase, ya sabes desde la correcta descripción de las emociones, hasta la parte donde quiero tener una buena base para la historia (aunque aquí entre nos, por escribir rápido suelo tener errores de dedo). Me alegra mucho que mi historia mejorara tu día, y espero que siempre sea así. Muchos saludos.**

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity: ¿Escribir poco? Imagina si me escribieras mucho, me pone muy contenta que piense en escribir más, pero todavía más que vuelvas a poner un review, muchas gracias. **

**Te deseo excelente semana y éxito con tus proyectos. **

**Quería decirte que eres la clase de persona con la que un escritor necesita hablar para mejorar el contenido de su historia (tus comentarios me hacen pensar) y me encantaría que me digas tus opiniones, sin importar lo cortas que sean. Muchos saludos; D**

**BifrostTengu: bienveni , gracias por seguir el fic. Muchos saludos.**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger: Saludos ;)**

**Tathuhime: muy bien gracias, aunque creo que necesito vitaminas. Pasaran muchas cosas más para Sakura, pero no todas malas. Espero que no piense que has dejado de ser tiernos aquí, y que te siga gustando. Dime qué opinas, si fue muy **_**chafa**_**, o muy pesado lo que escribí. Saludos.**

**Golden Queen Galatea: claro, aquí esta. Saludos ;)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: contradicciones y encuentros...

.

.

.

**==5 años después==**

Hoy se habían despertado más temprano de lo usual, los dos estaban inquietos, la mañana era fría en New York, ya empezando a mostrar los estragos del fin de año que se aproximaba. En noviembre la temperatura bajaba hasta los 3°C y los pequeños charcos se congelaban un poco, al igual que el pasto que crujía con el pasar de los corredores, locos, al parecer de Naruto.

-Sakura odia el frío –le recordó entonces pensativo el rubio–tal vez por eso no nos llamó, ya sabes, por permanecer en la cama… Puede que esta corta de dinero, desde que salió de casa de Sarah ha estado ahorrando… – sus hombros se levantaron para acentuar la explicación que parecía más una pregunta. Las excusas parecían lógicas, podían encontrar miles más, pero por alguna razón no le era suficiente a Sasuke.

Estaba intranquilo, enojado.

-Lleva 6 meses sin contestar nuestras llamadas, y sin llamar tampoco –gruño con irritación – ella nunca ha hecho eso antes - Cuando la viera sin duda tendría que oírlo, y aunque se disculpara no se lo pondría tan fácil, lo tenía en el infierno con la preocupación.

-Hey, no seas así –trató de calmarlo su pareja – debe tener una buena razón – pero en los ojos azules de él también había dudas.

-Como sea –dijo sin mucho ánimo. Desayuno el sándwich de pavo solo para no pensar más en la peli rosa, aunque fue absurdo.

_¿Qué le pasó de pronto que no se comunicaba?_

_¿Sarah la había vuelto a molestar?_

Cada semana, por cuatro años se habían comunicado por todas la formas posibles, desde el teléfono celular, mensajes instantáneos, hasta video conferencias por computadora. Si no era él quien la buscaba, era Naruto, sino lo podía hacer uno de ellos, Sakura los llamaba.

El no saber de ella los inquietaba a los dos.

La pared de ellos estaba tapizada de fotografías tanto de ella; desde que logró salir de la casa de su madre, el día que obtuvo su apartamento nuevo, llegando a su actual trabajo. Con las imágenes de ellos dos rodeando las fotos de ella. Como si todavía siguieran juntos…

-Deja de preocuparte –Naruto le acaricio el hombro – míralo por el lado bueno, así será más fácil darle la sorpresa –_la sorpresa_, pensó. Él prefería que no fuera sorpresa que regresaban a Japón la siguiente semana para la fiesta de generación.

_No le importaba la estúpida sorpresa, quería saber que pasaba con la peli rosa, y conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que se encontraba igual que él._

Entre los dos, ahora tenían bastante dinero como para comprar su propia casa en Japón y abrir un negocio más adelante… también para apoyar a Sakura si lo necesitaba.

Actualmente Sasuke se trasladaba a una firma homónima en Tokyo donde se suponía estaba Sakura, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Molesto con sus pensamientos se levantó.

_¿Qué rayos pasaba con Sakura?_

-Me voy temprano –dijo – por favor, recoge mi correspondencia –le pidió sabiendo que Naruto tenía día libre, de hecho la semana completa. Dado que hace un año y medio trabajaba para una agencia privad de seguridad, era un guardaespaldas muy bien pagado, y después de cada periodo de trabajo le daba largos descansos.

_Nada mal por arriesgar el pellejo, ¿he? _ - fue lo que replicó el atolondrado cabeza hueca.

Él odiaba ese condenado trabajo donde Naruto "arriesgaba el pellejo", pero no iba a tomar las decisiones por él. Era pareja, no amo y esclavo, incluso si a veces fingían que si…

Antes de que tomara su maletín fue detenido por su pareja.

-¿No te vas a despedir? – sus ojos azules le recriminaron, junto con su voz.

-Sí, sí –regresó exasperado –tienes razón –fue por él, se abrazaron lentamente y Sasuke lo beso. El Uzumaki se lo regresó con avidez, atrapándolo desprevenido.

Los besos, esos que sabían de ante mano que lo provocarían, aumentaron. Lo estaba torturando premeditadamente, y con su persuasiva lengua buscaba engatusarlo, el rubio era muy hábil, porque a pesar que faltar unos minutos para el trabajo, empezaba a desear tener su cuerpo duro y tonificado bajo el suyo, poseerlo mientras se introducía a sí mismo en él.

No por eso la preocupación por la peli rosa menguaba… aunque ayudaba mucho.

Tal vez no importaba demasiado una llegada tarde, la próxima semana dejaba el trabajo, aunado a ello, nunca llegó retrasado o faltó, y no tenía citas con clientes para la mañana… y por último, pronto estarían en donde ella estaba, le gritaría su preocupación, para después abrazarla y comprobar que estaba bien, que solo fue un paranoico.

-Naruto…- gruño entonces Sasuke, entre exasperado y excitado por las manos varoniles que recorrían su entrepierna –no estas ayudando – se quejó, sin embargo no dejó de tocar al rubio de la misma manera, quien respondió a eso riendo entre dientes.

-No parece molestarte _dattebayo_ – entonces aflojó su corbata –vamos, esta vez puedes tenerme primero - ofreció con esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo, y que lo quemaba. Tenían algunos amigos que los conocían muy bien, y no entendían como _dos dominantes_ podían estar juntos y llevarse tan bien.

También para él era un misterio, como la necesidad de ambos por el bienestar de su amiga.

**...**

-Hmph – no dijo más, ¿para qué? si sus manos podían mostrarle lo mucho que la idea le gustaba. Empezó igualmente a arrancar la ropa de su compañero; la camisa del trabajo del moreno, y la playera de pijama del otro quedaron en el suelo del comedor olvidadas. mientras ellos se devoraban en un beso que prometía sexo, y friccionaban sus cuerpos como deseando fundirse en el otro. Entonces Sasuke rompió el beso para mirar a Naruto, jadeando por aire igual que él – más lento… -dijo sería y ahogadamente –quiero disfrutarte – la única repuesta de su amante fue una sonrisa de aprobación y un beso en la mandíbula, más un corto beso en la boca.

Por eso sabía, que a pesar de practicar sexo duro en ocasiones, el amor que sentían existía, a causa de esos pequeños detalles donde eran cuidadosos el uno con el otro.

Sasuke lo abrazó por él cuello, atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más calmado. Sus torsos desnudos hicieron fricción y Naruto acaricio su pecho desnudo, y llego hasta su espalda baja con sus manos apretando su glúteos, saco la lengua en una provocativa ofrenda que él no dudo en tomar. El Uchiha también se acercó más y sus erecciones chocaron por dentro de la ropa, anqué incluso así, un contacto abrasivo que los hizo sisear de deseo.

-En la cama – ordenó entonces Sasuke.

-Estas mandón esta mañana _amor –_ se burló entonces Naruto, jugando como siempre pero sin negarse. Él por su lado no se molestó en contestar algo mordaz, lo conocía para saber que era solo una broma, y lo amaba… de la misma forma que siempre lo deseaba.

Sentados en la cama, finalmente Sasuke no pudo contener la tentación de acariciar la deliciosa protuberancia en los pantalones de lana de su amante que se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo, se miraron con agitación y deseo. Le encantaba ese pantalón, el material suave y delgado hacia parecer que lo tocaba piel a piel.

-¡Arg!, me vas a matar, Sasuke… – la voz ronca del rubio subió su presión, igual que su rigidez.

-Voy hacer algo mejor – y así se levantó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mientras Naruto lo emulaba. Por un segundo se miraron, los dos desnudos, y rígidos, sus cuerpos tonificados por los duros entrenamientos de artes marciales de uno, y los resultados de la academia de policía del otro.

La temperatura entre ellos se elevó tato como su necesidad de sentirse.

Entonces el moreno se acercó haciendo que Naruto se sentara en la cama: acaricio si pecho y lo lamio con hambre, cada vértice a la par de la rápida respiración que manaba de ambos. Su lengua y sus dientes viajaron desde su oreja, raspando su cuello, en los pezones se tomó su tiempo mientras el rubio se tensaba en un arco, y cuando sintió la vibrante erección contra su abdomen, dando muestras de su placer, decidió seguir hacia abajo.

-nnmh, diablos, deja de torturarme –era más una súplica sofocante del rubio, que una recriminación. Naruto lo abrazo por los hombros, y se flexiono para morder su cuello.

-Pronto –le prometió al llegar finalmente con su boca al rígido sexo del otro. Lamio la punta con esa hambre que ya asentía. El Uzumaki se contrajo hacia atrás para alejarse, pero él rápidamente le atrapo por la cadera, envolviéndolo con su boca hasta que su punta llegó a la garganta.

El rubio tomó las hebras de su cabello oscuro, bombeando compulsivamente lento, gruñendo con satisfacción.

El control que Sasuke ejercía sobre el placer de Naruto era un punto más al embeleso de la situación, le gustaba el control, pero también a su compañero.

-No –dijo el rubio en un gemido – así no, quiero correrme contigo –el pedido fue demandante, como lo era él.

-Así será – acepto dejando libre el miembro erecto. Al segundo siguiente Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, la visión explosiva de su espalda tensa, sus glúteos duros esperando por él. Se apretó contra su espalda para permitir que ambos pudieran acariciarse -¿sientes esto? –Dijo empujado su dureza contra su entrada, mordiendo su espalda –te deseo tanto…

-Vamos –animó entonces, ansioso de tenerlo –tómame… la próxima vez yo te tendré y te haré suplicarme –unieron su manos, y buscaron a ciegas la boca de cada uno, proporcionándose un beso duro.

-¿Suplicar, he? – Retó el moreno –tal vez no te he atormentado lo suficiente – el otro gruño.

-Teme –fue dicho como advertencia, esta vez fue Sasuke quien rio entre dientes. Pero decidió no tomar más tiempo, ya lo amedrentarían demasiado en el trabajo, y además él tampoco podía esperar. Sacando el gel de la cómoda, lo puso entre los glúteos flexibles de su compañero.

Lo tomo por las estrechas caderas como saboreando el momento.

Entro lentamente llegando hasta la base, al mismo tiempo que escucha los jadeos más acelerados en el otro –eres el mejor – le elogio Sasuke, mientras lo hacía con una mano lo sostenía por el abdomen, y con el otro busco su rígida excitación –sabes cuánto te amo -Fue solo entonces cuando empezó a embestirlo a la vez que el rubio apretaba las sabanas bajo él; empezó lento primero y a los segundos aceleró con fuerza, estaban cerca, las contracciones en el pene del Naruto hasta su apretados glúteos se lo confirmaron.

-T-te amo - replicó el hermoso _dios _dorado que tenía debajo, quien acariciaba con devoción las manos con las que le sostenía la cadera y masajeaba su pene –m-más rápido – no lo hizo esperar, con un gruñido penetro con todo, sintiéndolo tensarse, oyéndolo exclamar. No iba a aguantar mucho, un último golpe de cadera, y la palpitación en su mano de miembro de su amante…

-Te siento, ya no te contengas amor. Estoy en mi límite – dijo Sasuke, el gemido fue unánime, los dos en el clímax, con sus sexos palpitando y derramándose. El moreno cayó despacio en su espalda, agitado, feliz –te amo… -al principio había sido más que difícil decirlo, pero ahora (aunque no lo dijera con frecuencia) siempre buscaba una oportunidad para decírselo en privado.

-Lo sé – sonriendo cansado buscó su mirada. Sasuke salió de él para dejarlo voltearse– quiero que siempre estemos juntos – el corazón del Uchiha se apretó, él también quería eso… pero sentía que algo faltaba.

-Yo también – se abrazaron, y se besaron otro tanto. No importaba el tiempo, él quería seguir besándolo, Naruto respondía con la misma intensidad cada vez, sus fuerzas eran tan parecidas y opuestas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto beso su frente y lo acaricio en el abrazo.

-Sé que estas preocupado por Sakura-chan –le dijo – yo también lo estoy, pero solo podemos hacer algo al respecto hasta la semana entrante… hay que espera Sasuke – el moreno se dejó hacer besando el pecho claro de Naruto y cerrando los ojos sobre él. estaba cansado y no solo de hacer el amor, sino de preocupación. Entendía a la perfección lo que le decía. No podía negar haber sentido la ansiedad de su compañero tanto como la propia en todo ese tiempo.

-me tranquilizaré – Naruto bufo su incredulidad –… lo intentaré… de verdad – y era solo porque necesitaba estar al cien por ciento esa última semana.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Si alguno de sus conocidos la viera, juraría que había enloquecido, pero a estas alturas no es que le importara.<p>

Se sentó toda la noche, aguantando el frio que tanto odiaba, en el techo de teja de su nuevo apartamento, estuvo ahí hasta que los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero ella se negaba. No, ella no lloraría por _eso._

_No podía estar sola en un cuarto oscuro y no pensar en lo sucedido..._

_No quería volver a su oscura y encerrada habitación._

Lo que había pasado hace 6 meses era algo previsible, ella debió saberlo.

-¡_idiota, idiota!_ –se recrimino en vano. Sentirse sucia, estúpida y culpable no iba a cambiar lo sucedido.

No debió confiar en ella.

Sarah Haruno nunca cambiaría…

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo seguía siendo la niña, que esperaba algún día poder llevarse bien con la mujer que la engendró.

Y ese fue su gran error.

Sarah nunca le había pedido un favor, y pedirle ayuda, o mostrar debilidad frente a Sakura estaba fuera de cuestión. Pero cuando la llamo, ese día martes de hace muchas semanas, fue precisamente lo que paso; su voz angustiada, deseperada y perdida. Todo a la vez. Un aparente ataque de angustia, o un shock nervioso que ella imagino algún día pasaría, debido al estado mental desequilibrado en su madre.

Como deseo entonces tener la mente fría de Sasuke, la facilidad de guardar su corazón cuando trataba con personas que no tenían su confianza. Incluso la mente rápida de Naruto, para improvisar una huida una vez metido en problemas.

-_Sakura, cariño, llegas pronto_ –su voz burlona aun daba vueltas en su cabeza como una abeja _zumbante_ que se negaba a marchar. Ese día Sarah no estaba sola, un hombre joven y pelirrojo la acompañaba –apretó los dientes, quería gritar, rabiar, arrancarse la piel tal vez - los golpes los hubiera soportado, porque ella ahora podía defenderse de su madre– _bien, bien… me alegra que sigas siendo tan buena hija _– dijo, y después le lanzo una mirada analítica y codiciosa, como evaluado el precio de una de sus creaciones -_te has puesto… muy hermosa_ – su voz viciosa aun le provocaba nauseas. Recordó que en ese instante pensó que no necesitaba estar ahí, hace cuatro años que no dependía de ella, que se marchó de esa hermosa casa que parecía un palacio, pero que en realidad era su infierno en vida. Se sintió desesperada, y recordó el sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que ella le provocaba, Sakura se marchó justo por todo eso.

El frio le calo hasta los huesos, y en lo más profundo de su alma. Tembló, y tembló, tratando de dejar de sentir asco de sí misma, de olvidar las manos que la habían tocado contra su voluntad, pero le fue imposible, era como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de pesar, la aflicción la estaba matando por dentro. Hoy día estaba oscuro y nebuloso como sus emociones.

Se supone que debía llamarlos esta mañana, desearles feliz aniversario por ser independientes, pero no era capaz de hablarles sin que su voz temblara, o que la vieran por la pantalla de la laptop y se dieran cuenta de lo demacrada que estaba, o de los cuatro kilos de menos en su cuerpo.

Ojala y estuviera muerta, o hubiera matado al mal nacido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

_-¿A dónde, a dónde?_ – La detuvo con su voz complaciente la mujer colocándose frente a la puerta. El sujeto nunca dejo de mirarla con esos ojos acechantes y lascivos que le ponían los cabellos de punta – _todavía no has saludado a mi nuevo socio, y tu prometido, por cierto_ –el impacto la golpeó como un mazo, justo cuando pensó que ya no necesitaba cuidarse de ella, que la había olvidado y viviría su propia vida (sola, pero tranquila).

- _¡Él no es nada mío, yo no estoy de acuerdo. No haré nunca más lo que tú quieras! _– refutó Sakura con vehemencia, casi en un grito–_no tienes ningún derecho, me marchó y espero que no me molestes más o iré a la policía _–gran error, porque su socio y Sarah planearon lo que sucedería a continuación.

-_No te preocupes Sasori, ella es tan suave como parece… aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario –_prometió entonces al hombre, ignorándola por completo se escurrió por la puerta –_ diviértete un rato pero nada visible, no queremos a la policía sobre nosotros_ – dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

La brisa helada la hizo retemblar, los recuerdos la agitaron: la mirada perversa del hombre llamado Sasori sobre ella, sonriendo con sus dientes antinaturalmente blancos y pasando su lengua depravada sobre sus pútridos labrios. Labios que pasaron después sobre su cuerpo, cuando le arranco literalmente la ropa y la dejo hecha jirones en el suelo de esa habitación en penumbras.

Ella había forcejeado, arañado y pateado, pero cuando la atrapó se sintió perdida por un momento, y esa fue la oportunidad que él tomó.

Sus palabras, no quería pensar en ellas, pero era como una mala película de terror que repetían una y otra vez en los canales locales.

-_Aunque trates de huir, ya me perteneces_ – al mismo tiempo sus manos asquerosas recorrieron su cuerpo inmovilizado de las pierna por las pesadas rodillas, y sus brazos con una de sus manos. Se sentía sucia, muerta…

Y hubiera sido peor, él sujeto, sin piedad la habría poseído y después tirado como una prenda usada. Pero como por un milagro, recordó una de las lecciones más importantes que Sasuke le había enseñado.

-_Los imbéciles que atacan a mujeres creen tener todo ganado cuando la víctima deja de luchar_ –su voz sonó en su cabeza como si atuviera hablando en su oído, y fue tan rápido – _finge que lo haces y en la primera oportunidad, golpea los genitales con toda tu fuerza…_

-_Y corre como el demonio_ – agregó Naruto esa vez, ella había reído por la interrupción, pero ese día, con su violador potencial sobre ella, no reía. Se hallaba furiosa, y asqueda.

Como Sasuke le dijo, su agresor se confió y ella tomo su oportunidad dejando al sujeto aullando de dolor. Sin embargo, al estar libre y de pie, la ira pudo más que la auto conservación. Tomó una pesada lámpara de metal pulido y golpeo en repetidas ocasiones a Sasori que ya estaba en el suelo, dejándolo sangriento e inconsciente.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda por completo, que los forcejeos, más las manos rudas del sujeto, habían dejado marcas de un profundo morado por todas partes…

Salió a hurtadillas de ese cuarto, temblado tanto que apenas podía avanzar, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le dolía, y llegó al que fue suyo para ponerse lo primero que halló. Lo primero que hizo al alcanzar el apartamento en el centro, fue recoger todas sus cosas, todas las fotos, la ropa, su computadora y hasta las macetas. Y llamar a Ino, que no dudo en ir a buscarla en su auto –seguramente notando su tono de voz roto, la desesperación (ella sin duda quería escapar) –y que en cuanto la vio, la abrazó con fuerza.

Su amiga solo preguntó una cosa, nada más, pero fue suficiente.

_-¿Sarah es la causante?_ – Sakura solo asintió, con los sollozos finalmente escapándose de su garganta. Incluso si no logró violarla finalmente, ella sentía que sí.

La sensación de estar sucia prevalecía aun, se sentía rota.

Eran 200 y más días desde entonces, 6 meses. Y desde entonces sufría pesadillas, iba a trabajar con miedo de encontrarse con la policía, con Sarah o con… Sasori. Quien sin duda seguía vivo, ya que las noticias no habían hablado de un hombre encontrado muerto en la casa de Sarah Haruno. Se enteró después; era un alto inversionista en una empresa que se aliaba a la de su madre, y que tenía una cantidad increíble de dinero.

Estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo porque no habían hecho nada, ni buscarla, mandar mensajes de amenaza, o intentar acusarla de un ataque violento. Sin duda Sarah estaba aguardando. No pudo evitar imaginar algún sórdido plan para que Sakura, finalmente se entregara y su madre pudiera utilizarla como sea que hubiera planeado.

-¡¿Sakura?! – la voz femenina se escuchó lejana desde el interior de ese nuevo apartamento, que era bonito, pero no era el mismo en el que hizo su nueva vida, donde pensaba que iba a quedarse unos años más – No otra vez. _Frentesita_ cariño ¿por qué diantre sigues haciendo esto? – la voz de Ino sonó preocupada. Su amiga rubia ahora asomaba su cabeza por la pequeña ventana del tejado por donde ella salió en la madrugada ¿Cuántas veces ya pasaron por esta misma situación, y cuantas veces más pasarían? Ella era una amiga excelente, no se lo negaba y quería ayudarla, pero Sakura conocía el poder del dinero, y las cantidades que su progenitora poseía era justo para meter en problemas a la mitad de sus amigos.

-Estoy bien, cerda –contestó al fin, con el tono cansado y áspero que el frío de la noche dejo en sus entrañas.

Finalmente llegó hasta ella gateando y se sentó con un suspiro tembloroso la otra. Si la peli rosa no estuviera tan deprimida esa situación sería de bastante graciosa.

-¿A esto le llamas estar bien? –le regaño, y tenía derecho a hacerlo, Ino la alentó por semanas, la dejo quedarse en su casa, vio películas cómicas con ella hasta que finalmente le sacó la primera sonrisa real, por ella no perdió su empleo en la revista, donde trabajaba ilustrando artículos, tomando fotografías y diseñando portadas. Era la única persona en el mundo que conocía su _secreto amor_ por ellos… –pasar la noche en el tejado de tu apartamento, porque sufres pesadillas, no es estar bien –bufo con desaprobación – te dije que te quedaras en mi casa, no tienes que pasar por esto sola, tu cabeza hueca necia –pero si tenía, sino Ino estaría involucrada en un problema al momento que Sarah decidiera buscarla. Sakura se hallaba al límite ahora, y era capaz de hacer una locura con tal de deshacerse de su madre, pero ese era un secreto que ni su mejor amiga podía saber –vamos frentona ¿qué dices?

-Tengo que hacerlo sola –contradijo – ¿Lo sabes no? –el cansancio patente en su hablar.

-Pero…

-Nada –la cortó –si no supero esto, ella gana. Nunca más voy a dejar que me controle – la Yamanaka asintió a su lado en acuerdo. Hace mucho que Sakura dejó de ser una niña que buscaba afecto de su madre, o de cualquier otro desconocido. Era lo suficientemente sociable para que nadie notara, que su corazón estaba cerrado para la mayoría, e Ino era de las pocas personas que de verdad quería, y en quien confiaba.

Ahora incluso sentía que podría _olvidarlos_ y seguir.

-Entiendo –suspiro –es solo que estoy preocupada –y la miro con esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a los de su primo, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió tristemente, estaba tan cansada. Por suerte era su día libre.

-Me voy a recuperar –prometió más para sí misma que para ella– haré lo que me dijiste…

-¿Qué? – no era de extrañar que no lo recordara. Su mejor amiga le dijo un montón de cosas.

-Primero iremos a hablar con tu nuevo novio policía –le dijo, pensando ya en todas la vergonzosas interrogaciones, y en las lágrimas que derramaría por su humillación… y la falta de pruebas –después iremos a comprar un vestido muy sexy para la fiesta de generación –aunque tenía pánico de llamar la atención indeseable de los hombres, después del _incidente_ les tenia pánico a todos. Arreglarse y vestirse solo era para enfrentar sus miedos, probarse a sí misma que era más fuerte de lo que Sarah nunca creyó – y al final rentaremos una película tan cursi, que el helado de chocolate doble se sentirá agraviado en su presencia – la rubia muchacha se rió por lo bajo.

-Eso suena mucho más como tú misma – le dijo abrazándola –y es un excelente plan… Y mira. ¡_Taran! _Traje mi tarjeta de crédito – riendo de verdad por el brillo ilusionado en los ojos de su despilfarradora amiga, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Ella iba a superar todo eso, o morir en el intento.

Sarah nunca más iba a meterse con ella. No tenía idea de cómo lograrlo, pero sin duda pensaría en algo.

-_basta de esconderse_ – se dijo mentalmente a medida que llegaban a la ventaba para entrar en el departamento–_basta._

_._

_._

_._

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que Sakura hubiera deseado, y aunque el interrogatorio con el detective de la policía Sabaku fue una tortura, sospechaba que fiesta de generación tenía un alto potencial de convertirse en su propio infierno.

-Oye. Deja de pensar tato, me pones nerviosa –Ino se quejó a su lado, la rubia ya llevaba puesto su entallado (al cuerpo) y hermoso "_sexy-blue",_ un divino vestido, largo y suelto de medio muslohacia abajo. Ella era la única persona que conocía, ponía nombre a su ropa favorita – piensas tan alto que juro oigo cada _oscura y negativa_ palabra – y tal vez era verdad, sin embargo no admitiría en voz alta que pensaba cosas negativas, no en ese momento.

Era un día más de esos en los que debía probarse a sí misma.

-Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, es si usar en los ojos sombras oscuras o doradas –mintió, se hizo uno de sus malos hábitos conforme pasaba el tiempo ¿desde cuándo? Puede ser, desde que sentía la apremiante necesidad a no parecer débil, o de no preocupar a sus amigos -¿Qué me sugieres tú? – continuó, a sabiendas que ese el mejor tema de distracción, puesto que la rubia era diseñadora de imagen, y tenía un diplomado de escultora de belleza, era una experta y fácilmente iniciaría una perorata del color correcto para su piel clara, que ajustara al color de sus ojos, o combinara con su vestidos color verde turquesa.

Como pensó, el cambio de tema alivió el peso de tener que responder sobre ¿qué pensaba?

-El vestido que elegiste, es una belleza – habló extasiada su confidente. Sakura se limitó a cerrar los ojos –creo que verde y oscuro quedarían perfectos… aunque también el dorado que dijiste es una elección interesante…

-Prácticamente, fuiste tú quien lo eligió – la interrumpió sin darse cuenta, a lo que la otra respondió con un bufido. La verdad Sakura nunca hubiera elegido sola una prenda tan escandalosa.

-Dijiste sexy –explicó Ino encogiéndose de hombros –yo solo te di un empujoncito.

Sí, lo dijo, y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su estómago.

-_claaaaro_ –si empujoncito era parecido a lanzarla a un precipicio. Empezando por el cuello _halter_, que no sería problema si fuera uno discreto, pero tenía enfrente una "v" profunda que le llegaba un poco debajo de los pechos mostrando la curva de los mismos– Ino, no estoy segura que esto sea buena idea…

_¿Todavía tenía oportunidad de usar su discreto vestido negro?_

-¡Ah, no! Ni lo sueñes, no puedes arrepentirte ahora –dijo señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo –tienes un cuerpo hermoso, y esa espalda tuya lucirá como la de una reina de la tentación. No vas a arruinar mi trabajo –Oh, por supuesto y nunca podría olvidarse de la gran abertura oval que ese vestido tenía en la espalda, Ino no la dejaría. Los bordados con incrustaciones doradas y verdes enmarcarían su pálida piel, pero lejos de sentirse provocativa y sensual, se sentiría como carne fresca, de hecho ya lo hacía y apenas se estaba peinando… o rayos se empezaba a poner nerviosa – y no nos olvidemos de la abertura en tu linda pierna derecha… ¡Hey! No pongas esa cara de lamento, solo llega a la rodilla –la Yamanaka sonrió mordaz, moviendo las cejas y mostrando todos sus dientes. Ante el innegable inconveniente, no pudo evitar gemir su desasosiego en voz alta.

-Mi vestido negro está limpio y planc…

-No – evitó escucharla su amiga con la rotunda negativa –prometo no dejarte sola en toda la noche, a menos que me lo digas –y con esa última frase, la rubia gano esa pequeña batalla. Ino y ella eran las mejores plantándole cara a la gente, y con ella en pésimo estado para hacerlo por sí sola, el carácter de "_no tengo porque soportar tu mierda_" de su compañera de secretos, era suficiente para darle valor -¿no sabes si vienen los chicos este año? –y con esa pregunta sintió el ánimo desinflarse. Lo ocultó, por supuesto.

-No creo –dijo luchando por no parecer dolida, qué podía ella decir, si ni siquiera los había llamado en 6 meses.

-Lástima –fue todo lo que contesto la otra, ya más concentrada en los detalles del maquillaje.

_Sí, era una lástima…_

.

.

.

En la fiesta evito bailar después de hacerlo las tres primeras rondas con Ino, los nervios volvieron cuando empezó a recibir la entusiasta atención de unos ex compañeros de clase. Incomoda con las miradas recibidas le dijo a Ino que siguiera bailando con su novio, quien acababa de llegar. Ella se limitó a sentarse en una mesa, usándola como escudo para que los "admiradores" no se acercaran demasiado.

Permaneció tranquila por unos maravillosos treinta y cinco minutos, hasta ser sus pensamientos de pronto interrumpidos por una desagradable compañía.

-Vaya, vaya – la segura voz de Karin, hizo ese mismo tono sabelotodo que solía utilizar para cada discusión donde humillaba a alguien. En un momento cualquiera eso hubiera sido "pan comido", las cosas que la otra le decía en cada aniversario nunca le afectaron, pero hoy, todas sus barreras estaban por los suelos – si es la tapadera de los homosexuales – ella se tensó de inmediato, y como un resorte se levantó de la mesa.

Enfrentó cara a cara a la mujer, pero en realidad no tenía ningún deseo, ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Cuida lo que dices –siseó entonces la peli rosa, se percató que su humor era delicado esa noche, las fiestas como está, siempre le recordaban las últimas semanas de escuela, que Sasuke y Naruto ya no estaban, y eso dolía –no tienes ningún derecho…

-Bla bla bla… -se burló la pelirroja, fingiendo que su mano era una marioneta que abría y cerraba la boca –estas tan sombría que no encuentras nada listo que decirme ¿Quién lo diría? –le sonrió, esa sonrisa conocedora y de superioridad que ella odiaba.

Karin era como un depredador carroñero, siempre era capaz de detectar las presas frágiles.

Esa noche era ella…

-Eres tan poca cosa que no vale la pena discutir contigo – era su excusa perfecta para no continuar con aquello, que sin duda pintaba mal para ella. Ya que Karin tenía razón, su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente.

-Sí, huye – se mofó –lo que pasa contigo es que ya te diste cuenta que solo te utilizaron todo el tiempo–esas palabras congelaron todo adentro de Sakura, y a pesar de saber que no eran verdad, la lastimaron hasta lo más profundo – ya sabes, fingiendo que eran tu "amiguitos" para que les cubrieras las espaldas ¿Qué mejor? -le señaló de arriba a abajo, y la peli rosa apretó la mandíbula hasta el dolor, porque si no lo hacía lloraría frete a todos como un bebe –que la alumna excelente del colegio, la primera en las becas…

Dejando las palabras en el aire, fue observada por ella, que era claro esperaba una reacción, cualquier indicio de derrota.

Sakura estaba igual de tensa que in cable eléctrico, y no quería seguir ahí, en esa fiesta de porquería que la ponía aún más miserable.

Por un instante notó que Karin se quedó mortalmente callada, los ojos muy abiertos, incluso palida.

Sin previo aviso un brazo masculino se enredó en su cintura, atrayéndola a un muy tonificado torso que olía a verano y frescura – Hola cariño ¿nos extrañaste? – sus orbes se abrieron sobresaltados, su mirada choco de lleno con unos ojos tan azules y brillantes como el cielo matutino al salir el sol.

Karin quedó por completo olvidada.

La gran sonrisa antes juguetona de muchacho, ahora provocativa. Sin poder contestar por la impresión, él levantó su rosto con la mano libre acercando sus rostros y la beso.

Sufrió un _dejavú_ de cinco segundos previamente de que algo cambiara drásticamente.

Sus labios firmes se posaron persuasivos sobre los suyos junto con una lengua experta, apretándola contra sí de una forma que necesito sostenerse de sus hombros para no desvanecerse. Instantáneamente su cuerpo se calentó, se sintió húmeda y avergonzada por ello. Contuvo un gemido de satisfacción, no obstante un estremecimiento la recorrió – espero que no mucho…-murmuró el hombre rubio contra sus labios, si borrar su sonrisa.

Entonces alguien gruño a su espalda, interrumpiendo el momento con tono obviamente irritado. Precipitadamente volteó, para encontrarse mirando al más hermoso espécimen de hombre moreno y tonificado, cubierto por un aura oscura, el mejor de su tipo que haya visto. Sus ojos negros como obsidianas la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, lo que hizo que nuevamente fuera muy consciente del tipo de vestido que llevaba y el sonrojo que Naruto acababa de provocar se volviera más profundo en sus mejillas.

Su pulso era ensordecedor en sus oídos, su pecho le dolía tanto que pensó que iba romperse y mostrarle el acelerado movimiento de sus órganos internos. Sus piernas se sintieron de goma de un momento a otro.

… _cielos ¿De verdad pensó que podía olvidarlos?_

-Y-yo…

-Esperó que si lo hallas hecho –dijo el moreno en tono duro, interrumpiéndola. Estaba enojado, ella lo supo de inmediato, inclusive si su cara era mascara perfecta de insensibilidad, Sakura lo sabía –ven aquí Sakura –le ordenó osco, y contra todo pronóstico, teniéndole la mano. La peli rosa solo tardo un segundo en pensarlo antes de que Sasuke enredara su mano fuerte en la suya más pequeña, y estampara con violencia su boca masculina contra la suya, lastimándola y dándole placer simultáneamente, después volviendo el beso hambriento, desesperado. El mensaje era claro por todas partes, la estaba castigando (no enfrente de Karin, que observaba pasmada, muda). Se encontraba furioso con ella, y no podía culparlo. Sin importar la dureza, ella recibiría casi cualquier cosa de él, de ellos. Al separar su boca sus músculos labiales hormigueaban y la mirada del Uchiha era indescifrable – tienes mucho que explicar…

-¿De verdad tengo? – respondió al fin, apenas recuperando la respiración, temblando por todas partes, pero no de frio.

-Tienes -aseguro él hombre, serio, intenso y hermoso. Todo lo que creyó muerto regreso, los recuerdo, las sonrisas, las lágrimas y… el amor.

_Maldita sea, estaba enferma de la cabeza, y los amaba._

Tanto que su reciente trauma contras los hombres era inexistente.

Amor, condenado, y glorioso amor…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí esta parte. Perdón por los errores de dedo, pero lo escribí en un día completo, porque me tardaré otro tanto con el que sigue.<p>

Prometo corregir en la semana (poco a poco) en un plazo de 8 días.

Muchos saludos espero le haya gustado;9


	6. Capítulo5: Horrible suposición

La historia es mía, y he tomado prestados los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto para realizar todos mis objetivos para los personajes principales.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.<p>

**GabyGG:** jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, ese es el objetivo. Que con las palabras se pueda saber la intensidad de las emociones. Muchas gracias por escribir todavía, estoy muy feliz.

**Saku11**: ¿te espante? Lo siento, pero lo advertí. Y la verdad habrá más partes como esa en el futuro, y tríos, como dije ;d Te mando muchos saludos. Y si como yo, eres fan del Sasusaku, en realidad puedo entender tu felicidad. Ejeje. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

PD: gracias por el aviso de la clasificación de mi fic :D

**Funeral-of-the Humanity:** bueno, sí, siente amor por ellos, porque aunque anormal, sus sentimientos son reales. Se nota desde que empezó a arriesgarse por ellos, y demás. Y siii ;9 ese es el objetivo de la historia, que ellos tres tengan conflictos que entre los tres tendrán que resolver. Como dije, para un grupo romántico tan extraño es más posible que haya señalamientos, que inclusive para una pareja del mismo sexo. ¿Desastre? Jeje, no sé, tendrás que ver pasa juzgar, siempre hay maneras (aunque poco convencionales) de solucionas cosas como esta :D . Exacto, tienes razón en lo de ser dominantes.

Lo de los perjuicios, sí, principalmente Sarah. Si te das cuenta, realmene en esta historia la primera _sin perjuicios_ o que los abandona en nombre del amor es Sakura. Lo que le va a generar castigos y recompensas. Al final, te aseguró que todos los personajes tendrán lo que se merecen.

Saludo Gracias por los reviews, y por tu esmero.

**Lian Kirito-kun:** jajaajaja, entonces definitivamente esta historia está hecha para ti. Por otro lado tienes razón, jeje los describí muy hombres. Y lo siento por eso, pero si habrá un piquín más de Yaoi, pero prometo avisar cada vez para que decidas si leerlo o no. Y procuraré no ponerlo muy extenso o cosas muy relevantes ahí.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, te mando muchos saludos ;9

**Kidae** : entonces te doy la bienvenida. Muchísimas gracias por decidirte a escribir, estoy muy contenta de que pensaras que valía la pena. Voy a continuar la historia, claro. La voy pensando desde principios de año, y aunque no la he materializado en ninguna parte ya sé que es lo que quiero. Muchas gracias por el alago, la redacción es en lo que más me tardo. Incluso si se me van los dedos. Saludo.

**GenesisSakuritax:** quiero que sepas que seguí tu sugerencia ;) Estoy muy contenta y emocionada del fic te haya gustado. Si pasaran muchas cosas con Sarah y Sasori en el futuro. Y te mando saludos. Por supuesto bienvenida a mi fic ;9

**Angy**: siento la tardanza, la redacción me llevó más de lo que quería, saludos y bienvenida.

* * *

><p>BIENVENIDOS TAMBIÉN:<p>

Kidae

gael1611

Allie-Laufeyson

DinamoGirl23

loeron

Sin perjuicios

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo5: Horrible suposición

.

.

.

Algo extraño le paso esa noche en la fiesta de generación, una sensación creciente de expectación haciendo mella en todos sus tendones.

La ansiedad por verla innegable.

Sasuke no estaba mejor que él, apretaba el volante con sus manos a medida que se iban acercando. Incluso si por fuera parecía indiferente, el rubio entendía lo irritado y preocupado que se hallaba.

Lo comprendía a la perfección.

Quizás eso era el aspecto más inquietante, pero rápidamente dejó de lado el pensamiento. No iba a preocuparse de más, se rehusaba a ser negativo.

En cuanto vieran a Sakrua, sana y salva, todo volvería a la normalidad…

La diferencia básica en ellos, era que Sasuke aparentaba estar calmado, su actitud indiferente puliéndose con los años, y Naruto sonreía y bromea. Los dos sabían que el _modus operandi_ del Uzumaki era por mucho, más efectivo, ya que con sus amplias y convincentes sonrisas, era fácil mantenerse emocionalmente distante de sus preocupaciones, y a la vez no levantar sospechas, ni provocar preguntas.

Y los demás lo creían fácilmente.

Sasuke fue a estacionar el automóvil, y le pidió al rubio que se adelantara.

Sus manos sudando, le recordaron el único motivo por el que estaban ahí esa noche.

Sakura.

Y cuando sus ojos azules, se posaron en su peli rosa amiga (quien parecía bastante incomoda y nerviosa), algo se agitó poderosamente en todo su sistema. Los recuerdos de ella todos esos días de instituto, las incontables veces que le ayudo en calculo y física aplicada, cuando enfrento a Karin, mintiendo por ellos, plantando cara para cubrirlos, temblando de miedo entre sus brazos cuando nadie más que ellos la veían.

Los dos la querían fervientemente por todo ello… la respetaban y el cariño hacia ella era profundo.

Fue entonces que le dio una segunda mirada, la observó detenidamente y todo su cuerpo se tensionó, percatándose esta vez de su provocativo atuendo.

Su reacción en alerta, fue completamente incomprensible, porque él nunca antes experimentó un sentimiento similar… excepto por Sasuke.

Además, ella estaba diferente.

Sakura ya no era una muchachita en desarrollo (que sin bien era bonita, todavía tenía una apariencia infantil), ahora era mujer madura, y una muy hermosa. Las fotografías que tenían de ella no le hacían suficiente justicia.

Su cuerpo moldeado con curvas más llenas y su piel pálida, apenas cubierta por un pedazo de tela verde, la hacía ver como una mujer sensual. Lista para una apasionada noche entre las sabanas…

A pesar de sus preferencias, era capaz de apreciar la belleza en las mujeres.

La peli rosa estaba increíble esa noche.

Atraía la atención de más de un _baboso_ a la vez, e innumerables tipos de miradas.

Eso lo irrito, sin embargo, de su expresión no apareció ninguna seña de molestia, mantuvo sus facciones y su postura relajadas mientras la miraba, esperando que Sasuke lo alcanzara.

Él no era igual que su compañero. El moreno habría gruñido. En cambio él no gruñía, ese no era su estilo. Naruto sonreía, aparentando encanto, luciendo relajado y despreocupado. A veces hasta un poco bobo.

Pero él no era ningún bobo, sus extraños y repentinos sentimientos por Sakura debían ser ignorados. No solo tenía un compromiso en su relación con Sasuke, lo amaba.

Al final solo adjudicó la inesperada reacción, a lo mucho que la había extrañado, a las largas noches sin poder dormir pensando en una posible catástrofe, causada por la lideresa de las empresas Haruno de diseños industrial inmobiliario.

Sarah Haruno era impredecible.

Como testigo fehaciente de lo que era capaz de hacer, él nunca olvidaría el matiz violento y perdido en los opacos ojos verdes de Sarah.

Él, tanto como Sasuke, habían necesitado saber que Sakura se encontraba segura, quería verla y escuchar su sonrisa. La gran frustración de su amante por no saber de ella, se encontraba al mismo nivel que la suya.

Tal vez más.

…..

_Solo que al presenciar la irritación constante de Sasuke por no recibir noticias de Sakura, una llamada o un mensaje, le hizo optar por aligerar todo lo posible el tema. Mejor eso a dar (con su teorías paranoicas) nuevos motivos de enojo y preocupación._

_Sería como lanzar combustible al fuego, y lo último que quería era dar más que pensar al mordaz abogado._

_Logró calmar un poco las cosas para su acompañante. Pero no paso lo mismo con su propia persona._

_Sufrió pesadillas dos ocasiones seguidas, y por suerte cuando Saske tuvo que resolver un caso en otro estado. Soñó en cada ocasión con el día que Sarah lanzaba a Sakura por las escaleras, escucho resonar en su cabeza todo lo que la mujer adulta le vociferaba a su hija adolecente, cada palabra tan nítida como una grabación. Su amiga temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma mientras esperaba el impacto final._

_Despertando con agitación, se dio cuenta que contener sus inquietudes solo lograba volverlo loco de preocupación. Al igual que a Sasuke._

_Entonces llamo a Ino._

_-No puedo decirte nada – dijo su prima con su voz contraída, claramente tratando de no delatar sus emociones._

_-¿le paso algo? –esta vez insistió Naruto sobresaltado, sin intentar ocultar su ansiedad._

_-No, Naruto –le advirtió –ni siquiera lo intentes, no tengo nada que decirte. Si quieres saber de ella, pregúntale tú mismo…_

_-¡pero no contesta las llamadas, ni los mails!- grito por la línea, ya empezando a perder la paciencia. Al segundo siguiente se quedó mudo por la impresión (igual que Ino del otro lado de la línea), hace años que él no se portaba se esa forma, que no se sentía tan impotente -… yo, yo lo siento –pronunció apenadamente –estamos muy preocupados por ella…_

_-Lo sé, lo entiendo –suspiro con pesar su parienta – pero si algo sale de mí, voy a sentir que la estoy traicionando –entonces quien suspiro fue él._

_-Maldita sea –murmuró algo frustrado –aunque no lo creas, también puedo entender eso –le afirmo con seriedad, algo que no era frecuente en su carácter – ¿al menos puedes decirme si está bien?..._

_-Creo que sí, se encuentra viviendo con migo-pero después no le dio más detalles, nada._

…

-Naruto –la voz de Sasuke lo regreso de sus meditaciones. El día que le hizo aquella llamada a Ino para preguntar por Sakura, no se atrevió a contarle nada al moreno debido a que sus sospechas solo aumentaron. Aún no hablaba con Sasuke de eso.

Esa era otra cosa más que se salía del contexto respecto a él, entre los dos.

Él nunca mentía a Sasuke. Y técnicamente, no lo hizo. Simplemente no dijo una palabra.

Una mentira de omisión.

-Encontré a Sakura chan, teme – informó, haciendo un movimiento de su dorada cabeza en la dirección indicada.

-Hmph –el monosílabo denotaba rencor mientras veía a todos lados menos donde Naruto le había señalado, pero entonces 2 minutos después, en el justo momento que Sasuke miro a la peli rosa, se quedó tan estático y atento como un cazador agazapado.

…

La irritación empezaba a emerger a la superficie de su piel, se congeló unos segundos ante la escandalosa visión de Sakura y su vestido, si es que a tan escaso objeto se le podía adjudicar tal nombre.

Esos meses de preocupación, de no saber ninguna noticia de ella, y de perder la paciencia violentamente más de una vez; dieron paso a la ira, a la irritación, pero sobre todo al desconcierto.

Era imposible explica su repentino estado de estupor a nadie (ni siquiera a él mismo), el impacto emocional por no encontrarse con la misma Sakura de hace cinco años, la hermosa muchacha con sonrisa dulce, y atuendo discreto.

Ahora, frente a sus negros ojos, había un ser completamente femenino, con su largo cabello rosa enmarcaba su rostro en una ondulada cortina, con el lujurioso volumen haciéndola ver más provocativa, mientras una trenza la hacía de corona sobre la cabeza…

La emociones fueron por completo incomprensibles, y no hizo nada para identificarlas, no tenían sentido.

Era su amiga y la adoraban, lo que ocurría con él era completamente comprensible… Lo era.

Lo único que no cuadraba en la escena era la mirada insegura, y sus labios forzados en una sonrisa tensa.

_¿Qué sucedía con Sakura?_

…

La imagen de Sasuke, observando de forma penetrante a Sakura, agitó profundamente a Naruto; tanto que hasta el último rincón en su cuerpo respondió erizándose.

_¿Qué en todo el universo estaba pasando con ellos?_

_¿Sasuke estaba tan confundido como él?_

_¿Por qué les afectaba ella de esa forma?_

_¿Qué era lo que provocó el alejamiento de Sakura?_

Una vez más, utilizó todo su entrenamiento y su encanto natural para ser racional, y empujo todas esas interrogantes al baúl de lo incomprensible. Ahora no era tiempo de arreglar algo que no comprendían. Lo más probable era que Sasuke no lo viera como él, y era muy probable que el tiempo que pasarían juntos apaciguara todo eso.

Y todo sería como antes…

-Sasuke –llamó entonces en tono de advertencia, tratando de ser conciliador –recuerda que no sabemos lo que paso realmente.

-humph –el rubio puso ojos por el evidente intento por ignorar su advertencia, y lo miró esperando una respuesta real –ya, de acuerdo. Primero el interrogatorio… – dijo finalmente el Uchiha a regañadientes.

La música se elevó, solo para marcar la apertura de la pista de baile y los concursos improvisados para parejas.

De la nada Karin apareció frente a una incómoda peli rosa, al parecer no dispuesta a enmendar su mal comportamiento de preparatoria.

Aunque la música era más estruendosa donde ellos se encontraban, ignoraron los escandalosos ritmos.

Los hombres simplemente se miraron unos segundos antes de tomar acción, alcanzado a escuchar la parte donde Karin decía que ellos solo utilizaron a Sakura y la expresión lastimada que trató de ocultar sin éxito. Entonces, mirando a Sakura, pudo notar que ella se hallaba vulnerable, su posición era rígida y no logró contestar nada mordaz a la pelirroja.

Por las venas del Uzumaqui la sangre circuló desbocada, con furia.

Hace mucho que Naruto no estaba tan furioso; la última vez fue el año pasado, cuando al ser todavía policía en servicio, fue a arrestar a un sujeto que había golpeado en repetidas ocasiones a su mujer, todavía podía ver su rostro desfigurado de la pobre.

A medida que avanzaban las luces iban bajando de intensidad, y las lámpara multicolores eran encendidas para avivar el escenario, y las canciones.

Sin pensarlo avanzó hasta las dos mujeres (con Sasuke pisando sus talones), buscando en su cerebro una buena forma de hacer que Karin cerrara su viperina y disparatada boca. Qué dejara de hacerle más daño a su amiga.

Fue esa la razón por la que las imágenes de Sakura, el día que Karin la tomo con ellos y casi los delata, regresaron a su cabeza; reiterándole el valor que la temerosa Sakura Haruno podría reunir cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y lo que la peli rosa estaba dispuesta a hacer por ellos, además del abrupto y torpe beso que planto en su boca, sus labios temblorosos causaron tal ternura en él que su corazón se estremeció.

La muchacha tembló también, nunca lo olvidaría.

Todo eso con tal de no arruina todo el esfuerzo de años, por ocultar su relación con Sasuke.

Ahora ya no estaba tan claro, parecía que en esa relación siempre habían sido tres. Y una vez que Sakura se alejó, algo no cuadraba…

-Hola cariño ¿Nos extrañaste? –dijo una vez que rodeó la cintura de Sakura. No se detuvo a observar – con sus bien desarrolladas habilidades analíticas- ese vestido por el que sería capaz de arrestarla, ni la torneada pierna que asomaba por esa insultante abertura, ni hizo caso al contacto que tuvo su mano con la tersa piel de su espalda. No, solo sonrió generosamente por la cara de asombro, y por los enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con incredulidad. Rematando con un beso, que no le dejaría dudas la inmadura pelirroja que aún había algo muy real entre ellos tres, e incluso si eso solo era una pantalla, puso todo su esfuerzo en ese contacto.

Lo que no espero fue la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió cuando sintió a Sakura estremecerse contra su cuerpo y apretar las piernas juntas. De pronto no quería dejar su boca, no quería deja de saborear su lengua…

Las manos se ella apretando su chaqueta en un agarre mortal que lograron traerlo a la realidad.

Conmocionado por su falta de control, terminó lentamente el intercambio, e hizo lo que siempre cuando no sabe cómo reaccionar; Sonreír –espero no mucho –dio finalmente sonriendo contra sus labios, no muy dispuesto a terminar con el _show_ de todos modos_._

¿Se notaría que él estaba tan pasmado como su _amiga?_

El gruñido de Sasuke lo salvo de tener que dar explicaciones. O de que su sonrisa le fallara por primera vez.

…

No pudo contener el gruñido, como no podía aplacar su rabia.

Sentía como si un colosal tsunami acabara de revolcarlo dos veces, con todo y los escombros que lleva a su paso, cada uno de sus músculos se encontraba en tensión por los tremendos celos que lo embargaban…

Y eso era normal, él solía ser muy posesivo con Naruto. Y he ahí la ira.

A Sakura podía perdonarla… tal vez.

Ella lo miraba _shokeada_ y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Sin compasión recorrió el cuerpo suave y curvado de la mujer en que se había convertido la querida amiga. Y ella se sonrojó todavía más profundamente.

Estuvo a punto de gruñir por segunda vez ante lo adorable y sexualmente atrayente que eso la hacía lucir.

Y su amante la acababa de besar…

Los celos se elevaron.

Pero esta vez, la furia y los celos, eran diferentes; dentro de su cerebro, cada una de las neuronas chocaba unas contra otras en un corto circuito masivo, hacían explosión por la paradójica escena de Naruto besando apasionadamente a Sakura.

Estaba rabioso de celos, al punto del dolor.

El problema era, que por una vez no podía decir que si era de Naruto besando a Sakura, o de Sakura siendo besada por Naruto.

-Y-yo…

-Espero que lo hayas hecho –agradeció que ella tratara de vocalizar alguna palabra, sino seguiría perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, en su contradicción. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el tono duro que reflejó su voz. Sasuke odiaba no tener las ideas claras, perder el control de su psique, y tan confuso como estaba moría de ganas por tocarla también.

La había extrañado tanto, y paralelamente la detestaba.

Quería verter todo su enojo en ella. Primero estrangularía ese lindo cuello suyo por los seis meses de preocupación, después por exhibirse en aquel desvergonzado pedazo de tela verde y por último, por ultimo… - Ven aquí Sakura – la llamo con dureza, ¡demonios, no tenía idea qué otra cosa lo hacía estar tan intransigente! Solo sabía que debía castigarla. En cuestión de segundos la atrajo hacia su torso, y la beso con brusquedad. Era un castigo, y una defensa contra Karin.

Lleno la acción por todas las horas cargadas de frustración, de enfado y de intranquilidad, pensando que lo peor le pudo haber ocurrido. Y ahora, sintiéndola entre sus brazos, todos los nubarrones empezaban a despejarse. Convirtió el intercambio labial en su forma de reclamarle. Al final, de alguna manera, también era un castigo para el mismo, porque ella siempre le hizo sentir cosas, emociones muy similares a las que Naruto le provocaba.

Y no estaba seguro lo que eso significaba.

Temia saberlo...

Sasuke amaba a Naruto, no podía pensar en una vida sin él… pero tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Cuando separó sus labios firmes, de los suaves y rosados de ella, una enorme culpa lo invadía, pero en vez de mostrarlo dijo –tienes mucho que explicar…

El silencio de ella se llenó por el sonido de la música, y los murmullos de la gente.

-¿De verdad tengo? –preguntó finalmente con un susurro inseguro, sus mejillas aún escarlatas. Sin querer apretó la mandíbula antes de replicar.

-Tienes -le exigió. No iba a dejarlo sin respuesta, era lo único que lograría calmarlo un poco.

….

¿Explicación?

Se quedó muda

Una palabra insignificante, se acababa de convertir en una abrumadora. No quería hablar de ello nunca más. Jamás.

… Y como en perfecta sincronía con el irónico momento, la música cambio a una más calmada y lenta. Lo que hacía mucho más fácil una conversación.

Conversación que prefería olvidar.

¿Qué les iba a decir?

¿Tenía enserio que volver a hablar, de su madre y Sasori, con ellos?

Con esa manifestación mental, todo el calor que de pronto subía por sus venas, se enfrió como una gélida mañana en el ártico, enviándola de vuelta a ese día martes, de hace seis meses y medio, a la asquerosa respiración contra su oído mientras era tocada sin escrúpulos, mientras quería gritar de rabia pero se encontraba tan asustada, tan llena de pánico, que la voz se extinguió en su garganta, y que sin importar sus lágrimas y forcejeos era atajada con violenta inmundicia.

-¿Sakura –chan? –Naruto cambio la sonrisa por una mueca intranquila, instantáneamente ella tembló con frio, aunque adentro estaba a unos bien controlados grados de temperatura. Sus manos se entumieron con desazón. Odiaba tanto el frio… -¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Oh no, no. Que no lo notaran. Debía de advertir su nerviosismo! ¡No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta!

Sonrió hacia los dos y aflojó las manos a los costados –Sí, estoy muy bien Naruto -, trato de reprimir todo, fingir que solo se trataba de una pesadilla y que no era probable que notaran lo patética que fue.

-No lo creo – refutó Sasuke con la mirada llameante de ira.

Aquella sensación de podredumbre subió como pequeñas y ponzoñosas criaturas a su cuerpo. Haciéndola sentirse sucia.

Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-Enserio chicos estoy excelente –mintió con la sonrisa pegada. Maldita costumbre, maldita ella… odiaba mentir, mentirles a ellos – vuelvo en un minuto, tengo que ir al tocador –dijo, incluso logrando una mirada de disculpa y vergüenza mientras trataba de desaparecer entre la gente.

No, no era capaz de repetir aquello, hablar con el detective de policía Gaara Sabaku ya había sido más que suficiente… Y decirles a sus amigos, los hombres que amaba, que un pervertido con obscenas cantidades de capital, trató de violarla, y casi lo logra no era lo mejor para su reencuentro soñado.

De pronto sintió nauseas, y camino más rápido al baño de mujeres, ya sin mirar correctamente a donde iba. Incluso la música se había apagado en sus oídos.

Con un suspiro aliviado vio que los sanitarios ya estaba a su alcance, pero incuso así, sus ojos verdes se negaba a permanecer en un solo lado. Un segundo después se hallaba chocando estrepitosamente contra otro cuerpo que salía de los baños, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo si no fuera por ese alguien más.

-¿Sakura, estas bien? –Todas sus extremidades se contrajeron en síntoma de repelencia. Un hombre la estaba tocando… un-hombre. Empezó a sacudirse con violencia casi compulsiva, para que su ex compañero la soltara -¡Sakura cálmate! – le pidió Kiba sorprendido por sus reacciones. Pero no podía parar, no lo escuchaba e absoluto, sola sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Un hombre la tocaba.

¡_NO, NO, NO_!

-¡KYAAAHHHHH! – el grito salió sin control de su garganta, sin ninguna lógica aparente, como cada una de sus acciones. Kiba la soltó en el acto, y ella camino inestable, se apretó contra la primera pared vacía que encontró, temblado, con los ojos expandidos de terror.

Solo gracias a que la música volvió a ser muy elevada y tumultuosa, podían haberla escuchado los que estaban a tres pasos de ellos.

Sin embargo, para su absoluto horror, las dos personas que más le preocupaba descubrieran su humillación, acababan de presenciar cada dolorosa parte de la horrenda escena.

Sasuke y Naruto, ambos congelados detrás de Kiba, las tres observándola con inconfundible sorpresa. Con desconcierto.

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke tenía en su rostro una expresión tan horrorizada y pálida, como ella se hallaba. Y Naruto, apretaba los puños con extrema fuerza contra sus costados, además que sus azules ojos, ahora opacos y perdidos.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-E-e-este yo puedo e-explicarlo – la verdad es que no podía. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, que fue a donde ella aún se movía insegura y se sostenía de la pared como si fuera un salvavidas. Sin permiso ni vacilación, la levanto en sus brazos como si no pesara nada -¡espera Sasuke –kun! –exclamo ella pensando en segundo ataque de pánico. No obstante no paso.

El alivio porque la repulsión hacia los hombres, no pasaba con ellos, fue tan grande que las lágrimas que trataba de contener acabaron por derramarse. Se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke con desesperación y empezó llorar en silencio.

¡Gracias al cielo podía abrazarlos, escucharlos, que estaban ahí!

Hasta sentir la furia contenida se Sasuke era un milagro.

Se había sentido tan sola, los extrañaba tanto.

-Naruto –llamo entonces al rubio, con su voz gélida y apretándola contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerla del mundo - nos vamos ahora mismo – de reojo miro al otro, quien parecía tan mortalmente serio como el primero.

El pecho de la peli rosa dolió. Ellos la amaban… si bien no era el amor que ella siempre deseo.

Ahora lo entendía, y era lo mejor que nunca tuvo.

Y estaba bien, ya no desearía nada más.

En tenso silencio avanzaron por las puertas de emergencia, hasta que percibió el frío dela noche impactando contra su piel, y tembló.

-Espera un momento Sasuke –le dijo Naruto al moreno, que lo llamara solo por su nombre era muestra de lo mal que él estaba. El Uchiha se detuvo al instante, y entonces el rubio se acercó a ellos, quitándose la muy elegante chaqueta azul marino y la puso sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió entre las lágrimas, tristemente –ya no llores hermosa - dijo el ojiazul con pesar, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ante eso ella mordió su labio y envolvió su cuello con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que besaba su mejilla masculina.

-Estoy bien Naruto – lo cual no era verdad, de nuevo.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa –ella no pudo evitar tensarse, ¿Cuándo demonios pensó, que después de una escena como esa, ellos iban a dejarla sola?

-no –su voz tembló, realmente no quería oponerse a ellos. Deseaba llorar y llorar, dejar ir toda la verdad en un torrente, pero no serviría de nada. Su madre la tenía en la mira, la conocía demasiado bien. Involucrarlos a ellos, y pensar que pudiera pasarles algo, un accidente al estilo Sarah era peor de lo que había hecho ya con ella.

-No es una elección Sakura –interrumpió el moreno, su voz cargada de un filo de furia apenas contenido.

Optó por no discutir y recostarse contra Sasuke. Sabía que a pesar de su rabia, de su tono amenazante y de la brusquedad con la que le hablaba, nunca buscaría hacerle daño. Inclusive, en ese mismo momento, era envuelta con firme cariño.

…

Sasuke le lanzó las llaves del auto a Naruto, que las tomo sin preguntas.

Una vez que su pareja se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, con la peli rosa en su regazo, el rubio encendió el motor.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió.

Miles de cuestiones pasando por su cabeza. Todos los sentimiento confusos que se removieron por ella, concentrados en ese mismo momento, en la protección, y muy probablemente en buscar justicia.

O venganza.

La pregunta no era lo que sentían ellos por la reacción aterrorizada de Sakura, ni siquiera que era lo que sospechaban.

Los dos juntos podrían armar toda una teoría con sospechosos, con sus respectivos testigos. Sasuke fue abogado, tomaba todo tipo de casos, pero las causas penales eran su debilidad, por una año se dedicó a innumerables caso, y solo meses antes de trasladarse a Japón, optó por atender casos más sencillos.

Naruto por su lado, se dedicó mucho al ámbito de la investigación en el departamento de policía, y su último empleo como guardaespaldas, le permitía hacer cantidad de escenarios en su mente para prepararse en caso de imprevistos.

Era muy fácil hacer suposiciones…

Pero Naruto estaba convencido de que había algo en que los dos coincidían. Ellos querían la verdad, no una teoría o suposiciones a medios tonos.

Necesitaban el nombre del malnacido que había tocado a Sakura.

No precisaban ser genios para sumar dos más dos, y saber que era cuatro.

Alguien, algún desecho de la humanidad la había… un hombre había forzado a Sakura a…

Naruto se encontró apretando el volante de manera completamente hostil, comprimiendo la mandíbula con martirio. No quería ni siquiera pensar en _la palabra_.

O imaginar cómo sucedió.

_¿Y dónde estuvieron ellos cuando eso ocurrió?_

_¿Los habría llamado ella?_

_La bilis lleno su boca solo de pensarlo._

_¡Maldita sea!_

…

-Está dormida – declaró Sasuke sombrío, a la vez que Naruto colocaba el automóvil en la zona de estacionamiento de los propietarios. Ambos pensaron que un departamento grande era mejor para ellos. A los dos le gustaba la idea de una casa, pero aún no.

El abogado refunfuñó su irritación y su impaciencia, sin embargo no hizo absolutamente nada por despertarla.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor por ahora – declaro Naruto con la misma oscura emoción envolviéndolo.

- voy a matar al maldito engendro que lo haya hecho… - hizo la promesa Sasuke rechinando los dientes, guardando su ira.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo Sasuke – se unió el rubio a su rabia, al dolor y a la culpa –pero Sakura-chan nos necesita; si hacemos algo idiota como tomar venganza violentamente, y terminamos en la cárcel ¿Quién va a cuidarla entonces? – para ese instante la voz del rubio ya estaba trémula por la amargura.

-Nosotros no lo hicimos… -y la reprimenda insinuada en la voz del Uchiha, era para los dos.

-Lo se… -regresó Naruto aún más hundido, más turbado –déjala dormir – Sasuke no dijo nada más pero le hizo caso a su pareja. Recostó a Sakura en el cuarto que utilizarían para los invitados, en la soltaría cama que armaron ese preciso día, justo pensando en ella.

Soltó las cintas de las indecentemente altas zapatillas doradas, y hasta ahí llegó. No habría sido necesario quitar más, ni se atrevía.

¿Qué si la tocaba y ella despertaba con un grito aterrado, igual al que exclamó en la fiesta?

Fue su turno de estremeceré entonces.

Él no lograría soportar verla de nuevo en ese estado, sin romperse…

En lugar de quitar alhajas o perdedores, se dirigió al armario por una colcha caliente y cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el cuello.

Su cuerpo, ella, todo su ser estaba lastimado.

Todas sus sospechas, una infernal y muy posible realidad... todo por no haber estado ahí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bien quería escribir más pero mis ojos se cerraban. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me alimentan el cerebro ;9

PD; PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE DEDO SERÁN CORREGIDOS EN UN PLAZO DE 8 DÍAS.


	7. Capítulo6: cuidar a un enfermo

He tomado los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto prestados, para este fic que si es mío.

_Por cierto encontré un mini Doujinshi, de Naruto, esta precioso, no tiene ni diálogos, pero es un trio y me encantó. Si quieren verlo la página esta escrita en mi perfil. No la pude poner aquí porque la dirreción completa de borraba.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo:<strong>

**Emma;** Bienvenida, eres mi primer review en este capítulo. Tu petición de hecho es muy oportuna, porque eso ya lo tenía pensado hacerlo. Todos ellos tendrán sus momentos. Empezando con Naruto que no es rencoroso, como Sasuke. Te mando saludos ;D

**GabyGG:** no sabes el alivio que me causa lo que dices, pensar que logre "cambiar de personalidad" mientras escribía, logré el objetivo. Estoy muy contenta. Te diré que así será todo el fic, en unas partes será más solo uno de los personajes; Sakura, o Sasuke, o Naruto. Espero que tengas una muy buena semana, gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Josie:** si claro. Qué bien que te guste, bienvenida. Y claro que sí, es un trio. Saludos.

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** en eso estamos de acuerdo, no me gustan las víctimas. Pero para mi propósito necesito que (al menos al principio) Sakura sea vulnerable (es lógico que después de un ataque, una persona tenga una consecuencia negativa). No pienso mantenerla de esa forma, claro, ella va a cambiar gracias a su amor por Sasuke y Naruto.

Por otro lado, me encanaría leer que es lo que sospechas (aunque parezca raro me encanta oír a la gente especulando, hacer teorías e inventar historias), en cuanto a dramas. No habrá nada más fuerte de lo paso con Sakura y Sasori. Y Advierto, a mí sí me gustan los finales felices. Tienes razón en que ellos son su único refugio. El personaje también así lo siente, por eso se durmío en los brazos de Sasuke. Lo que sucede es que ella solo piensa en el poder de Sarah, y en todo lo que soportó por 23 años con ella. Y ahora, también está el poder económico de Sasori.

Muchas gracias por lo que has dicho de las personalidades. Me tarde en eso :) El conflicto de no haber protegido a Sakura, sí, para ambos es frustrante, pero más para Naruto, porque es más compresivo. Mientras Sasuke, está enojado. Y Sasuke sin duda está muy afectado. De hecho la parte de él, es más fácil de escribir porque me identifico con su personalidad. Siempre tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo por temor a su propio carácter. Precisamente porque es más visceral. Y, sí, eso es lo que quiero que pase, que ellos se den cuenta (y habrá un poco de conflicto, pero nada grave o _telenovelesco _) y que lleguen al punto que no la quieran dejar a nadie ;D Exacto, la complejidad de la naturaleza humana es lo que hace a las muestras de amor algo variado.

Gracias por mencionar el error, está bien. Si hay más _dedos _por ahí, ya los vi. Pero iré checando en la semana. Muchos Saludos, y gracias por seguir mi fic, y por las observaciones. Son excelentes.

**Lian Kirito-kun:** Hola, estoy muy contenta de que sigas escribiendo, y que además de siga gustándote. Lo de Sakura será compensado más adelante. Y Sí, me doy cuenta, entre a tu perfil casi todos tus fics me llaman la atención, nada más con la descripción ya me estoy riendo. Voy a leer ;9… Y por otro lado, yo no usaría a Kakashi, para mí es como una figura paterna (cada quién verdad) pero, no para mí. Gracias (sin embargo, por pura curiosidad, si leo).

No puedo creer que nunca comentes, me subes el ánimo y e haces reír. Y de verdad, repito, muchísimas gracias por seguir escribiendo. Saludos ;D. PD: si escribes un trio, seré yo la que te escriba reviews. ByeBye.

**Allie-Laufeyson:** gracias, me esforcé (con todo y los errores de dedo) si habrá sangre en el futuro. Le atinaron pronto por dos cosas. Ellos la conocen muy bien (recuera que solo hace 6 meses que no se comunican) y sus empleos, abogado y policía, los hace concluir cosas rápidamente. Estoy feliz de que te guste. Seguiré esforzándome. Saludos :D

**Kralicecullen:** Hola, claro que me doy cuenta, y bienvenida. Y gracias por pensar que merezco review TT_TT… es mi primer fic de este tipo. Pues para ser franca, yo también soy sasusaku, pero adoro a Naruto. Lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia fue un libro que leí, era un trio, pero termine muy enojada cuando lo termine, porque no me llenó la trama. Hasta pensé que en esta página habría mejores tríos, y busque. Pero no encontré algo que me acabara de gustar (aunque había unos interesantes). Y así empezó la historia a formarse en mi cabeza ;9

Precisamente, la parte sentimental es la que más me importa. Lo que no deja de lado el deseo y el sexo (porque si habrá). Muchas gracias por empezar a seguir mi fic. Lo siento mucho por los errores de dedo. Pero por lo general tengo poco tiempo, y escribo a toda prisa, y lo corrijo en un plazo de 8 días. Muchas gracias por la observación :D Nos leemos en el próximo.

** Jhomara. pcarranza.1:** bienvenida, estoy contenta que te parezca un buen tema. Deseo mucho que te siga gustando.

**Hebika:** Jajaja a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Aunque hay tríos que pueden resultar interesantes, no me llenaban del todo. Y casi estas expresando mis pensamientos al respecto. Fue por eso mismo que dije, voy a hacer mi propio fic ¿por qué no? Y me siento muy emocionada por lo que dices, porque aunque apenas estoy empezando, eh logrado lo que deseaba hasta ahora. Te mando muchos saludos. Espero te gusté esta parte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bienvenid(a)os:<strong>

**Rukia-chan 93**

**Vampire Andrea**

**O0o vero-chan o0o**

**Lukenoa31**

** .Okami**

**Shizu Malfoy**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

**Capitulo6: cuidar de un enfermo, o morír de amor en el intento  
><strong>

.

.

.

El silencio, la tranquilidad y una (hace tiempo olvidada) sensación de paz, la cubría como un cálido manto. La superficie era lo bastante blanda para seguir en ella, pero no tanto como para hundirse y fastidiarse.

Era perfecto.

Extrañamente descubrió, que no se sentía cansada, ni adolorida como todas las mañanas, todas y cada una después de la trampa de Sarah.

Sarah…

Entre su somnolencia, de pronto todos los seis meses anteriores le parecieron un sueño.

En su estado de vigilia y letargo, no estaba segura de como tomar tanta tranquilidad.

La luz matutina entraba por las ventanas con calidez, y era atenuada por unas cortinas color marrón. Tenía algo importante en mente, algo que hacer, pero no quería levantarse de la reconfortante calidez de esa cama, de todo modos no recordaba exactamente qué era.

De golpe abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se sentó en la cama…

Hace muchas semanas que no dormía una noche completa (esa era la primera sorpresa), que no deseaba seguir descansando en una cama. No lo necesitaba.

Lo último que recordaba era a Naruto, y a Sasuke…

En shock, su cerebro se detuvo dos segundos completos.

_¡Naruto!_

_¡Sasuke¡_

_¿Dónde estaban, dónde estaba ella?_

Y así también, recordó todo.

No se hallaba en su departamento (no es que ellos supieran donde era), pero seguro que no era casa de Ino tampoco (esa era la segunda sorpresa).

Los nervios regresaron, y al mismo tiempo la felicidad. Una irracional e indescriptible conciencia de amor.

Solo que en esta ocasión tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí.

Aunque se quería quedar…

No lo deseaba, pero debía hacerlo; no olvidaba el efecto que ellos ejercían sobre todas sus respuestas. Como sus hormonas saltaban desbocadas (dejar de lado toda lógica, incluso el recuerdo de Sasori), como era incapaz de decir una mentira decente (y no es que mentir fuese en absoluto decente), y finalmente, como una loca enamorada anhelaba estar con ellos todo el tiempo, incluso si les quitaba su privacidad de pareja…

Y eso no era bueno.

Era solo un motivo más a la lista, de _"cosas por las que no puedo depender de ellos_" que ya empezaba a recordarse mentalmente. Repetidamente.

No había olvidado las miradas de determinación, en cada uno de sus amigos. No importaba lo mucho que los quería ver, o el tiempo que quería recuperar. Debía mantener una distancia prudente con ellos. Además, la forma en que la hicieron sentir protegida, como antes, cuando eran parte de un grupo, y ella era capaz de protegerlos tanto como lo hacían los dos hombres, le regreso algo del valor que había perdido en _esa habitación_ en la casa de su progenitora.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero no les diría nada al respecto… Por lo menos nada especifico.

Naruto era capaz de aparentar perfecta inocencia, e indolencia. Pero él era tremendamente más determinado que Sasuke, las sonrisas del rubio ocultaban un espíritu indomable, incansable.

Y Sasuke… ¡Oh, infiernos! Sasuke era la personificación belcebú, y de la maldad si se lo proponía, el único ser capaz de apaciguar la ira del moreno, era precisamente Naruto. Pero ella dudaba que esta ocasión resultara así de sencillo.

Sin ganas, se levantó cautelosamente de la cama. Era un gran y reconfortante mueble con sábanas y colchas rojas satinadas, era el único objeto en la habitación de hecho. Su corazón palpito más rápido solo de pensar, que tal vez esa cama era específicamente para ella. Uno de sus colores favoritos era el rojo, después el blanco y el dorado. El color de la estructura metálica como el último mencionado.

_¡Oh, Cielos! ¡¿No lo hicieron verdad?!_

Ellos podrían ser muy determinados, extremadamente inteligentes, y hábiles. Nunca había visto un lecho tan hermoso.

Los dos juntos, casi siempre obtenían lo que querían.

Pero Sarah tenía dinero, contactos e inclusive era capaz de contratar delincuentes, todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, sin importar que sus deseos fuese puro capricho. Lo que ella decía, se hacía.

Entonces se levantó, no dispuesta a involucrarlos.

El contacto de sus pies descalzos con el suelo frio, y abandonar las mantas calientes y suaves, fueron las señales que le hicieron todavía más difícil el intento de huida. No tenía idea de la hora, pero seguro que no eran las cinco de la mañana, una hora en la que se hizo tan habitual abandonar la cama.

Pero una nueva interrógate apareció en su cabeza.

¿Y qué haría si la atrapaban tratando de huir como una idiota cobarde? Contestar eso no era tan difícil como anoche parecía, solamente tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Saludarlos adecuadamente, hablar un poco, tal vez quedar para una salida de amigos, y finalmente irse con una buena excusa.

Hace años que no se veían. Ellos pasaron cinco años separados de ella, y por mucho que hablaran por teléfono, y supieran cosas importantes de los otros, no lo sabían todo.

_Seguro que ahora podía decirles alguna mentira si ser atrapada._

Sin embargo, tan pronto como esa idea llegó a sus pensamientos, se sintió culpable.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras utilizaba toda su atención en los sonidos lejanos. Buscando un indicio de que estuvieran rondando. Sin embargo no escuchó nada.

Con zapatos en mano y el cabello desordenado alrededor de su figura, caminó de puntitas por el pasillo.

Ni un solo ruido interrumpió su andar, nadie a la vista. Pero en lugar de estar aliviada por ello, la decepción le golpeo en el corazón.

Si sería tonta.

Lo que trataba de hacer pudiera parecer de cobardes, pero era lo correcto.

Ella y su nuevo inversionista tramaban algo que la involucraba a ella, eso era seguro.

No obstante, para ser franca ¿Qué sabía ella en cuanto a ataques, conspiraciones y criminales? Nada. Solo conocía la punta del iceberg que era Sarah. Por ahora eso era más que suficiente.

Cruzo por dos puertas cerradas más, antes de divisar los muebles de una sala. Todo color gris oscuro y azul rey, ella de inmediato supo que esa había sido elección de Sasuke. Su preferencia por los colores oscuros permanecía.

Alrededor yacían varias cajas por desempacar con libros, carpetas con fotografías, algunos aparatos electrónicos, y otras pocas cerradas aún.

Ignoró su propia curiosidad y caminó entre las cosas en busca de una posible salida, lo más silenciosa que pudo.

-¿A dónde con un infierno crees que vas? – dio un respingo asustado, por la voz masculina e irritada que le hablaba. Giró por completo y el impacto aumento, Sasuke se encontraba a la vista con una toalla sobre la cabeza, tratando de secar su negra cabellera, y al mismo tiempo buscaba intimidarla con una mirada asesina – contesta, Sakura - Lo impactante no era la humedad de sus hebras oscuras, o incluso sus ojos fieros, sino la falta de ropa que cubriera su torso, casi jadeo de impresión.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, ella un paso atrás.

-… ¿a mi casa? –su voz tembló, por no mencionar el tono sin motivación. Sintió como si de pronto hubiera regresado a la preparatoria. Ella y Naruto, fueron muchas veces su porra oficial durante los combates de artes marciales, fueron testigos de sus arduos entrenamientos, de sus lesiones, pero Sakura nunca, jamás, jamás había visto al moreno con prendas faltantes; decir que era hermosamente masculino, minimizar los hechos.

-NO –dijo-ordeno él – tenemos que hablar – la seriedad de su tono era tremenda. Le resulto algo escalofriante tener que explicar todo con él mirándola así.

-Puedo regresar después de tomar un baño, en mi casa – hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero sabía que solo logro una dolora mueca. Además la excusa dicha apresuradamente no convenció al moreno -¿Dónde está Naruto? – se encontró preguntando sin más, sintiéndose acorralada. Por lo menos si estaba el rubio sería mucho más fácil lidiar con un Uchiha testarudo. Y aunque también amaba esa parte de él, hoy era una desventaja, especialmente estando sola y con necesidad de reagrupar las ideas de su cerebro.

-Salió a correr –respondió parco, no recordándole que Naruto (se supone) odiaba salir a correr en las mañanas. Sin abandonar su postura y sin dejar de mirarla, analizarla, se mantuvo en silencio. Oh, como había sido capaz de olvidar esa manía de Sasuke por estudiar las reacciones de todos.

-No me analices Sasuke – las palabras escaparon de sus boca sin querer, demasiado molestas y a la defensiva para poder ocultarlo, como burlándose de su idea de actuar con madurez.

¡Ja! ¿Dónde estaba ahora la lucidez, su sentido de madurez?

Él en vez de enojarse más y hacer preguntas mordaces, esbozó una sonrisa amarga, la rabia de un profundo dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

Esa manera de actuar era completamente nueva en el Uchiha.

Su propio dolor la aplasto, sumado a la culpa por intentar ocultarle lo ocurrido. La garganta se le anudo y frunció las cejas hacia arriba en acto reflejo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

-¿Quién fue? – la pregunta era agria, incluso la boca de Sasuke hizo una curva desagradable.

Sakura se estremeció.

Él lo sabía, entonces lo sabía también Naruto.

-… N-No voy a-a decírtelo – sorprendentemente su voz salió, igualmente se descubrió no queriendo mentirle, no del todo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! – Gritó con furia, a la par que daba un golpe seco en la pared con un puño -¡¿Por qué diablos no?! - La respiración de Sasuke se agito mientras se elevaba la cólera.

Nunca antes lo había visto perder los estribos de aquella manera.

Eso, también era nuevo. Algo malo…

Y ella lo había provocado. Sus latidos se desbocaron por la visión.

-¡No pasó nada! –Escupió abruptamente, deseando más que nada aliviar la conmoción de una de las personas que amaba –él, él no pudo… hice lo que tú me enseñaste –continuó su monologo nerviosamente ante la atenta mirada del moreno, alterada pero decidida a que supiera lo necesario para recuperar la calma. A que dejara de lucir tan afectado. Era consciente de que él ya había hecho su propia conclusión. Así era Sasuke, siempre asumiendo cosas (la gran mayoría de las veces acertaba) –sabes, fue como si aparecieras en ese momento –explicó con un intento de risa nerviosa, llevando las manos a su cabello rosa compulsivamente –hablándome al oído, te oí. Le pegue, como me dijiste que hiciera; aparentando que me rendía, y luego, y luego... no corrí como dijo Naruto. E-Estaba rabiosa, neurótica, y descontrolada… Solo quería que ese… maldito muriera – dijo apretando los dientes y entrecerrando os ojos, entonces la que empezó a respirar agitadamente fue ella, se tensó, apretó los puños por tener que contar aunque fuere una pequeña parte, todo bajo la silenciosa y penetrante atención de Sasuke – tome una lámpara, y me acerque a él mientras se retorcía de dolor. Lo golpee, una, dos o cinco, más veces. No lo recuerdo bien… había muchas sangre –para ese momento Sakura miraba sus manos temblorosas como si todavía tuvieran la sangre en ellas, ese día ella se transformó en un monstruo, uno muy parecido a Sarah y eso, también la asustó – no se movía, estaba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre… fui yo, yo lo hice…- sin aviso, los fuertes brazos de él la aparentaron contra su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello como se haría con una niña, y la abrazó protectoramente.

Un sentimiento de compresión, y cariño la llenaron.

Él no la estaba acusando, no la miraba como si fuera una desconocida.

- ¿lo mataste? –aunque la pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, no existía rastros de piedad para el atacante, ni condenación para ella.

La empatía mostraba por Sasuke par con ella le causó un gran alivio.

-… pensé que sí – él se tensó por la respuesta, pero no la soltó –pero no apareció nada en las noticias, no tengo a la policía sobre mis talones, aún – terminó en un hilo de voz, con la frente recostada en el pecho de Sasuke.

-No lo denunciaste – afirmó él, regresando con su tono de ira contenida, pero menos que al principio.

-No pude… no a tiempo. No había pruebas cuando hable con él detective - respondió enseguida con voz ahogada – estaba horrorizada de mi misma, Sasuke-kun. Asqueada. Si él decide denunciarme por ataque violento yo no…

-Eso no va a pasar –dijo él muy seguro.

-Esta vez no es como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria – se sentía abatida, su voz lo delataba – no puedes hacer nada al respecto, y yo no quiero volver a hablar de ello…

Su declaración hizo que Sasuke la soltara como si lo quemara. Sus ónices la miraban con decepción, confundidos y enojados.

-¡¿Entonces está bien lo que ese malnacido casi te hace?! –Vocifero, en ese momento una puerta se abrió de lleno, mostrando a un sudado y sorprendido Naruto - ¡¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto y te esconderás como una cobarde?! – continuo el otro, ignorando la presencia del rubio. Descargando su ira de la única manera que nunca lo hacía…

La compresión desapareció por completo de él, y por ende ella volvió a sentirse acorralada.

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! –Gritó entonces, temblado de rabia -¡No tienes derecho. Todo estuvo mal, fue horrible! Todavía me da nauseas recordar ese día – ella no quería que la vieran así, tan turbada, pareciéndose tanto su madre, pero ya no podía detenerse -¡que él me tocara, que siquiera me mirara era repugnante! ¡Y además, cuando los llame, ustedes no estaban! – los dos reaccionaron como si los hubiera golpeado ante la última declaración, e instantáneamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Era como si los culpara, y ellos no tenían ninguna culpa sobre su lamentable suerte – yo, lo siento, n-no quise…. Fue solo mi culpa por ser tan estupida- logró disculparse a tiempo, pero sin poder alejar la sensación de acorralamiento - me tengo que ir chicos, mejor hablamos otro día – marchó hacia la puerta y paso a un lado del rubio. Se dirigió directo a buscar unas escaleras y las bajo al hallarlas, ignorando el frio del suelo, y que no llevaba abrigo.

…

Cuando Naruto vio que Sasuke empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta, con intenciones de seguir a la peli rosa, se interpuso en su camino. No podía dejar que siguieran discutiendo estando tan turbados. Su pareja lo miro mal por ello, pero no tardo en explicarle.

-Déjame a mi Sasuke, los dos están alterados – no era la primera vez que Naruto tenía que intervenir en una discusión entre Sakura y Sasuke: el moreno era demasiado duro cuando perdía los estribos, y Sakura demasiado sensible, pero nunca se trató de algo así de grave – voy a hablar con ella, conseguir su nuevo teléfono y su dirección… - Ella se hallaba muy vulnerable, y el otro desesperado de impotencia; él los comprendía a los dos, mucho más al moreno. Por eso mismo, era el único que podía servir de intermediario por ahora.

-de acuerdo – refunfuño las palabras y desapareció en la habitación de ambos, azotando las puertas. El rubio no espero mucho para salir corriendo tras su mejor amiga. La misma que no quería decir la identidad de su atacante.

_¿Qué cosas habrían pasado para que ella dejara de confiar en ellos?_

A medida que bajaba rápidamente los escalones, las palabras de ella se repitieron en su cabeza.

_¡Y además, cuando los llame, ustedes no estaban! _

Esas palabras lo atravesaron. Efectivamente ¿Dónde estuvieron ellos?

Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes, además que la muchacha no llevaba abrigo, ella detestaba las bajas temperaturas, y las mañanas era ya muy frías. Casi llegaba a la planta baja, él era muy rápido.

Ignoraba que le diría exactamente, pero si sabía que tenía que abrazarla, asegurarse de que su espíritu noble, no se desmoronaba en pedazos.

Lo que menos esperaban al regresar a Japón, era encontrarse con que Sakura fuera atacada sexualmente. Sin embargo, debieron imaginar que era una posibilidad. Una mujer hermosa, viviendo sola…

El estómago se le revolvió.

Al llegar al exterior del edificio, hallo a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma y temblando, frotándose los brazos en busca de calor, sin mirar realmente a ninguna parte.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para cubrir la necesidad de ambos. Ella de subir su temperatura y él de tenerla en sus brazos.

-Sakura –chan –la llamó sin delatar su frustración, solo mostrando preocupación, sin poder evitar estar serio.

Ella volteo. Su mirada verde volviéndose una culpable.

…

Viéndolo delante de ella, con sus azules orbes mirándola a modo de disculpa y mucho más hermosos que hace cinco años, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para que la consolara como en el pasado, para sentirlo y aspirarlo, pero se controló. Si corría ahora a los brazos de Naruto, no creía ser capaz de guardar una distancia emocional.

No hizo caso del frio que la hacía temblar inconscientemente, ni de lo grande y acogedora que se veía la chamarra de su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho –logró decirle a través de sus dientes que castañeaban, necesitaba pedir perdón por el desliz anterior. Bajo el rostro avergonzada. No podía dejar que pensaran los culpaba de alguna manera –yo, yo no pienso mal de ustedes… es solo que Sasuke-kun siempre me presiona, no quería decirlo de esa manera… - él no dijo nada. La peli rosa no se atrevía a mirarlo, temerosas de perder la voluntad por una de sus sonrisas de ánimo.

El silencio se prolongó un minuto más antes de que él la llamara.

-¿Sakura chan? – dijo tomándola por la muñecas para acercarla a él, dejándola sola a un paso de su cuerpo. Claro Sakura trató de resistirse un poco, pero las tibias manos del muchacho le quitaron resistencia.

-¿Sí?- respondió tiritando. Conociendo sus modos, en específico esa técnica de persuasión que mucho tiempo utilizó con ella.

-Mírame ttebayo – Naruto no solía ordenarle, no obstante cuando lo hacía utilizaba una voz tan dulce con ella, que parecía le hablaba a una flor.

La hacía sentir como una.

-No puedo –sin embargo moría de ganas por hacerlo, tembló otro poco. Quería meterse debajo de su chamarra para aliviar su frio, y para poner su cabeza contra el pecho del Uzumaki.

Quedarse ahí para siempre.

-¿Por qué no? –cuando él insistía, Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano estaría perdida. Las sonrisas de Naruto, y su mirada determinada siempre la hacían desfallecer.

Ahora no era diferente, su corazón golpeteaba dentro de su pecho, agradecido por su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo insatisfecho y exigiendo contacto.

-Porque cuando me miras con esas sonrisas tuyas, siempre ganas – su repuesta enfurruñada, hizo que el rubio riera entre dientes, un sonido provocativo y grave. Ella no contó, con que otro de sus sentidos la traicionara. Para sus oídos, el sonido de su voz divertida, era como música de ángeles.

No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, de esas que competían con los rayos del sol. Sin quererlo sus mejillas se calentaron.

-Así está mejor hermosa testaruda, ven aquí –le pidió sonriendo coquetamente, abriendo de par en par la chamara con sus manos, invitándola a tomar parte de su calor. Era toda una tentación, odiando (tanto como ella) las bajas temperaturas, una que debía rechazar, pero él tenía otros planes y la empujo dentro, y la abrazo, envolviéndola de su agradable temperatura, y de su cariño.

Sakura simplemente se rindió.

- ¿por qué no nos llamaste Sakura chan? habríamos venido enseguida… - _seguro que sí._ Viendo sus reacciones no dudaba de ello.

Se pegó más a su torso, con su mejilla recargada contra su pecho y disfrutando de los latidos constantes de su corazón.

-no quería ver a nadie, quería desparecer… -su respuesta murmurada provocó que él la apretara con más fuerza.

-no digas eso preciosa ¿Qué haríamos Sasuke y yo sin ti? – le dijo acusadora, y cariñosamente. El Uzumaki era de las únicas personas que lograba esa combinación sin fallar.

- No tener que preocuparse por mí –las palabras se escaparon de sus labios antes de terminar de pensarlas. Su lengua, demasiado suelta esa mañana.

Naruto levantó su rostro, tomándolo del mentón y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas más dolida de lo que puedes admitir ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio, tampoco logrando ocultar del todo su preocupación.

-Creo que lo estoy –ni ella misma se había dado cuenta - no sabía…

-Entonces ¿nos vas a decir el nombre? – la interrumpió, al parecer Naruto estaba casi tan impaciente por encontrar al culpable como Sasuke.

- No – él apretó la mandíbula y después soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sasuke va estar muy enojado – eso Saskura lo entendía muy bien. Y que debajo de la paciencia del rubio, también había otro hombre ansioso por saber.

-¿Y tú no? – le interrogó disfrutando de su compañía, de su calor y protección.

-Sí, mucho… pero te perdono – no era raro que él fuera comprensivo, que fuera más paciente. Todas las veces que él optaba por esperar, tenían resultados buenos- quiero que estemos unidos otra vez, Sakura –chan, lo más pronto posible – acotó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también – suspiró contra su pecho - ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –después de años, decirles sus sentimientos se había convertido en una costumbre. Una de las pocas verdades que decía últimamente.

-jejeje. Eso creo, pero no te preocupes, por mí puedes seguir indefinidamente – es sonido alegre de la voz del muchacho la llenó. Quería seguir ahí pero tenía que ir a entregar unos bocetos para la próxima entrega de la revista - ¿De verdad él no pudo…

-No lo hizo – ella cortó la pregunta, ya no quería pensar más en el asunto. Él por su parte no dijo nada más -Naruto. Tengo que ir a mi casa y mis pies se congelan – ella se separó de el para acercarse a la esquina de la calle y buscar un taxi. Pero la visión la detuvo en seco.

Al otro lado de la calle se hallaba su nuevo apartamento.

Los hombres que amaba eran sus vecinos.

_¿Todavía era buen momento para llorar?_

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? –le preguntó su amigo preocupado por su repentina parada.

-Ese…- le señalo el último piso de un edificio de apartamentos de tres pisos –es mi apartamento, el C-3 – incrédula aún, dejó caer la mano. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, hace unos minutos, que no se percató de ese detalle hasta que llegó a la orilla de la calle. Miro al su acompañante que no decía palabra alguna.

Se encontró con unos sorprendidos, y complacidos ojos azules.

-¡Eso es genial Sakura-chan! Tiene que ser nuestro día de suerte –la amplia sonrisa de él era magnifica, y la contagio enseguida.

_Los chicos viven al otro lado de la calle._

Felicidad, y martirio entraron en sus venas.

No era necesario decirle a Naruto que la acompañara, ya que lo hizo por su propia cuenta. También tomaron te de frutas que Sakura había inventado para la temporada, con varias hierbas de olor como manzanilla, además de canela, manzana y al final limón y miel para endulzar.

Se pasaron los teléfonos. Y platicaron largamente, como antes; bromeando, le contó de su trabajo, le informó de sus día libres para poder salir juntos, planeando lugares donde comer, por supuesto sin olvidar hacer primero una visita al Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto decía que nunca halló un lugar con Ramen decente en los estados unidos.

Ya podía imaginarlo, el tormento que debe haber sido para él, no poder comer un "ramen decente". Su compañía casi le hace olvidar que Sasuke estaba furioso con ella, casi.

-Dile a Sasuke-kun, que lo siento – le pidió al rubio cuando estaba por marcharse – iré a visitarlos mis días libres – la verdad es que deseaba estar todos los días ahí.

-Lo haré – aseguro con una sonrisa de disculpa – ya no pongas esa cara. Ya se le pasará, lo conoces. Es un poco testarudo, y a veces hasta un poco imbécil. Pero te ama – la abrazó de despedida – no vemos lindura, no me extrañes mucho – le giño un ojo coqueto y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta se deslizo por la pared, cansada, feliz y contrariada.

No podía decir si era una bendición, o una maldición tenerlos tan cerca.

.

.

.

-Te lo digo frentesita, necesitas un novio, o vas a morir de amor –le dijo Ino al otro lado de la línea después que le contara lo que le pasó una vez se fue de la fiesta - entiendo que los ames, pero no tiene futuro –Sakura suspiró con resignación.

-Lo sé – respondió con una afirmación, aunque la otra no la veía – puede que tengas razón, pero no me siento lista.

-comprendo, solo piénsalo –le instó –ya tengo pensado algunos candidatos. Son muy guapos, y además interesantes –su voz sonaba animada, aunque sabía que era su forma de venderle la idea.

-Eres una cerda – le regaño divertida y abrumada al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo hago por tu bien nena –resopló con dramatismo –no puedes seguir toda la vida obsesionada con ellos si quieres una existencia normal, y estar cerca de ellos sin que te sientas excluida.

Ino la conocía muy bien, no era de extrañar que ya estuviera buscando soluciones para su _problema._

-Gracias – suspiró –pero aun no ¿ok?

-Claro, te llamo luego. Cudate, y deja de sufrir por el obstinado de Uchiha. Nunca puede resistirse a tu lindura por mucho tiempo –y con eso colgó. Dejando a Sakura con sus pensamientos.

Pasaron los días y el único que la visitaba era Naruto.

Sasuke de pronto parecía desaparecido. Ella siempre trataba de poner buena cara a pesar de ello. Si cocinaba algo en su casa, llevaba para ambos. En dos ocasiones hizo algo que llevara mucho tomate, pero tampoco sirvió para calmar a Sasuke.

Cuando iba a visitarlos, Sasuke pasaba de largo, y la ignoraba. Eso, era un golpe para ella, y le dolía mucho. Sin embargo no lo culpaba.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta que en las mañanas, Naruto empezaba a tener la costumbre de correr, lo sabía debido a que continuaba con insomnio. Su falta de sueño era normal, lo que salía de los parámetros era el nuevo hábito del rubio, quien acusaba de locos a los madrugadores y a los que practicaban ese deporte en invierno.

Su más reciente rutina era salir al balcón de su apartamento en medio del frio, y esperar a que el Uzumaki saliera. Soportando el desagradable clima solo para verlo por más tiempo; él hacia sus calentamientos uno pocos minutos, y luego de ello se iba trotando hacia el parque.

Una semana y media después de que las acciones se convirtieran en algo común. Estaba en su trabajo, retocando la última parte de algunas imágenes en _photoshop_; recibió una llamada y no era de Naruto o Ino, el teléfono no estaba grabado en la memoria de su móvil.

Dudo unos segundo pensando que podría ser Sarah, pero lo descartó tan pronto como la idea vino a su cabeza. Solo cuatro personas además de ella conocían su número nuevo, primero su jefa de sección, después Ino, y finalmente Naruto y… Sasuke.

Puso su teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro para no tener que detenerse, su trabajo ya estaba casi acabado.

-¿Hola? –respondió con inseguridad, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador, y daba guardar a la ilustración.

Es silencio solo duró unos dos segundos, pero suficiente para ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Necesito tu ayuda- gruño la voz de Sasuke del otro lado de la línea, sin dudad molesto por tener que hablarle cuando aún no la perdonaba. Debía tratarse de una emergencia si no estaba conforme con llamarla, ya que era muy obvio que la peli rosa seguía en el banco de acusados.

Con todo y su voz enojada, el alivio la lleno al saber que era el moreno.

-Dime –replicó de inmediato, sabía que en ese momento Sasuke lo preferiría así. Solo le diría lo necesario a Sakura.

-Naruto está enfermo, la fiebre es alta y no puedo quedarme a cuidarlo –explicó con menos tención y directo al grano como el abogado que era. Pero su tono de negocios no la engañó, lo conocía lo bastante para saber, que su preocupación era tanta, que le hizo tragar su orgullo y llamarla.

El tener conocimiento de eso, la preocupó al instante también, por lo dos; pensando en Naruto enfermo, con fiebre y lo mucho que odiaba estar incapacitado o débil; y en Sasuke sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo, que si ella no les ayudaba, pensaría a todas horas en su pareja y su labor se volvería un desastre.

-Entiendo. Voy para halla –prometió apurada.

-Lo sé –fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Casi se rió de su respuesta final. Pensar, que a pesar de su enojo con ella, confiaba completamente en que iría para ayudarlos, a cuidar de Naruto. Era agradable y conmovedor.

Sasuke debía de estar un poco apenado de su persona. Diciéndose a si mismo, que ella es quien debió llamar primero, e inventando muchas otras cosas, donde ella era la que suplicaba. Hubiera reído si la cuestión no involucrara a un guapo rubio enfermo.

Guardando los archivos para entregar, en su USB. Se levantó a toda prisa con su bolso en la mano, para meter el teléfono móvil en ella, y salir a buscar a su superior.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo casi choca con su jefa de departamento, no colisionaron pero le ahorro la ida a su despacho para explicarle.

-Mayumi-san, necesito permiso por enfermedad – pidió de inmediato, impaciente por marcharse de una vez, y poder ver a Naruto.

La mujer la observo de arriba abajo. No ocultando su extrañeza.

-Pero si te vez muy bien Haruno, no pareces enferma – refunfuño. La mujer no era muy amable hablando, pero era una persona muy racional, y justa la mayoría del tiempo.

-No por mí. Uno de mis mejores amigos está muy enfermo y no tiene nadie que le cuide – empezó explicándole, sin ocultarle su preocupación por él. La otra le miró en silencio, como pensando lo que haría, no muy convencida de los motivos de Sakura –vamos, Mayu –sama – utilizó un honorifico más fuerte para que se diera cuenta que su preocupación era mucha - nuca he pedido permiso de enfermedad y no he tomado vacaciones tampoco –al menos por una vez, ser una _trabajo –adicta_ le serviría de algo.

-… está bien – no tardó mucho en darle el sí, Sakura sabía que no se negaría, ella nunca se retrasaba en sus entregas -pero tienes que mandar los demás trabajos por correo electrónico.

Sakura le entregó su pequeña usb.

-aquí están casi todos, solo me falta uno. Tengo una copia de ellos en el ordenador de mi cubículo, y también en mi laptop – La boca de Mayumi se abrió de asombro a pesar de que no era la primera vez que la peli rosa entregaba por adelantado - te enviaré el último a tiempo… - le gritó corriendo hacia el elevador que se empezaba a cerrar.

.

Antes de llegar al hogar de los dos hombres, paso corriendo al súper mercado más cercano. Como un tornado llegó a la farmacia dentro del establecimiento para conseguir algunas medicinas, y luego de eso fue a tomar frutas, verduras, algo de carne, y muchos limones. Los remedios que la señora Yamasaki siempre le daba (cuando vivía todavía con Sarah) eran lo mejor.

…

No podía ser que se sintiera así, solo por una simple llamada.

Él no era una persona nerviosa, ni de los que se ponían sentimentales, no era de los que mostraban sus emociones abiertamente. Así de simple.

Entonces, las cosas que le pasaron, al cruzar unas pocas líneas con ella, contradijeron su naturaleza. Se halló a punto de explotar nuevamente.

Rabioso de solo pensar que algún pedazo de porquería humano, la maltratara, que la tocara con sus lascivas manos contra su voluntad, que hubiera logrado… violarla.

La imagen de Sakura, a merced de un depravado fueron un golpe cruel y sanguinario, para su ya de por si elevado mal humor.

Golpeo la pared con su puño, tan duro que sus nudillos protestaron. Seguro que sin su entrenamiento de artes marciales de toda la vida, se habría abierto los bordes.

El día ya había empezado lo suficientemente mal cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba enfermo.

Luego de una espera infernal, una que sintió más larga de lo que realmente era y darle algo para la fiebre a Naruto, sonó el timbre.

Enfurruñado, irritado y preocupado se apresuró a la puerta.

Se quedó pasmado. Sabía que ella llevaría algunas cosas para cuidar del cabeza hueca, pero no espero que comprara toda la tienda. La mujer, llevaba varias bolsas, unas con manzanas, otras con unas ramas de aromas dulce, también parecía como si acabara de asaltar una farmacia, con sus dos bolsa con jarabes, pastillas y algunas vitaminas.

Estuvo tentado a sonreír perezosamente, se había olvidado lo maternal y protectora que era la peli rosa, especialmente tratándose de ellos dos. Pero contuvo el gesto, pronto recordó lo enojado que estaba con ella, y porque.

-Ya era hora –comentó severo, esperando que ella se molestara, en cambio bajo la mirada al montón de cosas que cargaba con dificultad.

También estuvo tentado a ayudarla, su madre le enseño a siempre asistir a las mujeres. Solo que no lograba olvidar su enojo con Sakura. Retuvo su mano de auxiliarla.

-¿Puedo pasar? –él no le contestó solamente se hizo a un lado. No pensaba cruzar palabra con ella más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo sus planes se fueron por la borda al momento que la peli rosa tropezó torpemente. Con su cuerpo detuvo la caída, una acción instantánea. Al segundo siguiente Sasuke parpadeó, contrariado y sorprendido por su propio trabajo. Entre sus brazos estaba, una igual de sorprendida Sakura al hallarse sostenida por él, quien todavía mantenía un tremendo agarre en la bolsas plásticas (sin impórtale que iba a caer de bruces como una niña) como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.

Era todo para hacer que Naruto mejorara.

El bufo encrespado. No dispuesto a admitir que eso lo aliviaba bastante, no lo diría de ninguna forma.

…

Una vez la soltó, Sasuke se marchó con un "me voy", y su respectivo gruñido.

Con todo y lo rencoroso que podía estar, seguía teniendo el reflejo de ayudarla. Saskura lo sabía de antemano porque confiaba en él. Pero confírmalo, la hizo sentir considerablemente mejor y pensar que las cosas se arreglarían más fácilmete entre ambos.

Dejó todas las cosas en la mesa del comedor, y fue en busca de su paciente.

La falta de indicaciones del moreno, la hicieron revisar las habitaciones antes de encontrar a Naruto tendido en una cama bastante grande la cual hacia que su gran altura no se notara, una par de colchas suaves le tapaban hasta las orejas, muestra del instinto protector de Sasuke.

Ella sintió ternura al verlo ahí tendido, luciendo indefenso y por esa pequeña acción del moreno por intentar aliviar en algo el malestar del otro; para cualquier otra persona solo era un detalle, para quien los conocía mejor, como ella, era uno que hablaba de amor, y cuidado.

Se acercó para confirma la temperatura.

Incluso enfermo a Sakura adoraba mirarlo, en esa ocasión su cara estaba un poco roja, sus rubios cabellos algo alborotados, junto con sus labios entre abiertos donde escapaba su respiración. Traía un pijama color naranja, con rallas blancas. Eso la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando a Sasuke quejando por el horripilante tono chillo, y al rubio insistiendo como un niño en que era su favorita. El moreno detestaba casi todos los tonos así de _alegres._

Poniendo la mano en su frente pudo notar que la fiebre estaba presente, además de una respiración pesada, por ahora su temperatura no era muy elevada.

El Uchiha no le dijo nada, no obstante podía intuir que le había dado algo para bajar la fiebre en lo que la peli rosa llegaba.

Así que con eso en mente, se apoderó de la cocina para hacer sopa suficiente para tres. Una gran olla (objeto que tuvo que traer de su casa) de té con canela en exceso, y mucho jugo de limón. Y por último con el limón restante hizo unos dulces. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando, y al mirar el reloj sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tres horas habían transcurrido. Por lo mismo dio un salto y apuradamente corrió a la habitación.

Encontró a Naruto tratando de salir de la cama pero sin éxito. Demasiado aturdido por el resfriado como para levantarse por si solo.

-¡Un momento ahí! –Dijo ella enseguida -¿para qué piensas que estoy yo aquí condenado tonto? - se colocó rápidamente el brazo del rubio sobre los hombros. Preocupada de que pudiera caer.

-¿Sakura-cha? –Sonrió con somnoliento como un pequeño niño recién levantado, y ella no pudo evitar sentir más ternura por él y desear protegerlo -¿Me vas a cuidar?

- No me hagas responder a esa innecesaria pregunta – le respondió evitando rodar los ojos -¿y se puede saber a dónde ibas? – le interrogó, tal vez ahora que ella estaba ahí no era necesario que se levantara de la cama.

- al armario…

-¿armario? La última vez que supe, el baño estaba en aquella puerta –señalo, la dirección opuesta con una rosada ceja levantada en forma chistosa.

-No, Sakura-chan –se quejó con el cuerpo laxo, mientras ella soportaba el peso que él mismo no lograba mantener – quiero cambiarme de ropa, estoy completamente sudado – eso era verdad, lo notó pero no era una molestia para ella.

-Entonces no es necesario que te levantes – le aseguró sintiéndose algo protectora- estas muy cansado y yo te puedo ayudar con el cambio de ropa – podía hacerlo, por supuesto, Sakura era buena ayudando a la gente, pero la idea de verlo con menos ropa de la que llevaba, le calentó la mejillas. Lo bueno que Naruto estaba ocupado con sus propias dolencias físicas como para notar las suyas –_puedo hacerlo sin parecer una idiota –_ se repitió mentalmente dos veces. Convencida de que no acabaría con la boca abierta ante la escena.

-De acuerdo – accedió el joven hombre después de pensarlo, cosa que le pareció algo raro, ya que nunca antes dudo en exponer su cuerpo en una escandalosa exhibición de lo fuerte que era. Muy diferente a Sasuke. Lo ayudo a quedar sentado en la cama para buscar prendas limpias – el primer cajo, arriba en el armario, ese es el mío – le indicó con tono desganado, sin embargo observándola atentamente.

Ella encontró algo para remplazar la ropa que le iba a quitar, e inquieta se acercó a él. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su ofrecimiento.

No dijo nada de su propio nerviosismo, ni se retractó porque eso sí la haría ver como una tonta.

Por otro lado, agradeció a su parte previsora, ya que tenía listas varias cosas junto a la cama, como toallas limpias, grandes y pequeñas dobladas en una silla cercana. Y sobre la cómoda, además de las medicinas, algunas lociones refrescantes, y cremas.

-bueno, aquí vamos –sentía que para esas alturas ya iba empezar a balbucear como una retardada. Era lo que menos quería, o podría revelar su secreto sin querer, y esa información prefería llevarla a la tumba.

Jaló una silla para quedar frente a él y hacer más fácil su trabajo, no por eso menos pecaminoso.

Naruto se encontraba extrañamente callado, intuyo que era por la enfermedad, solo que cuando lo miró sus parpados cansados no hicieron nada por ocultar un brillo divertido.

La vergüenza cayó en su estómago como una piedra.

-Está bien ttebayo –sonrió con pereza en su dirección, sosteniéndose en posición vertical – un sujeto tan sexy como yo, tiende a poner nerviosas a la pollitas – movió las cejas intentando parecer sugestivo, apenas, pero fue suficiente para romper la tensión y que ella riera. Aún enfermo, trataba de hacerla sonreír.

No era raro que lo siguiera amando.

-Engreído – le dijo todavía sonriendo, ahora menos nerviosa, acerco un poco más la silla – como eres _taaan_ sexy, entonces no te molestara que me deshaga de tu ropa – bromeo empezando a subir las manos en busca del primer botón, solo para prepararlo para lo que venía. La realidad es que quien necesitaba estar preparada era ella.

Evitó tragar con notoriedad la tensión acumulada en su garganta.

-eso será un placer preciosa –le instó, siguiendo con la broma, levantando a la vez su cara para facilitarle el acceso, Sakura no podía abandonar su sonrisa aunque sus manos sudaban –solo no te desmayes cuando veas mi escultural y tonificado cuerpo, o no tendré quien cuide de mí – agregó el rubio, con un poco de drama a su advertencia.

Tal vez no se desmayaría, pero seguro que empezaría a hiperventilar.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo –rió la peli rosa, más tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos que otra cosa –pero si babeo no me culpes, y no le digas Sasuke-kun. Es muy celoso.

-Soy una tumba dulzura – hizo un ademan cansado, que indicaba un cierre en la boca – esto queda entre tú y yo –él le guiñó un ojo, y Sakura evito un sonido de angustia. Lo único que logró con la declaración final, fue hacerla más consciente de que estaban solos.

Después de las bromas ya iba en el tercer botón. Al llegar al final de la hilera, y quitar la parte superior de la pijama, fue una prueba suprema obligarse a no jadear de éxtasis y que sus manos se mantuvieran firmes.

Naruto era un hablador, pero era todo lo que prometía con sus bromas. Él era bellísimo, su cuerpo si era escultural (una formada de curvas y planos bien definidos), se notaba a leguas que se ejercitaba constantemente, los vértices que se formaba de su pecho a su cadera, eran una cruda tentación, incluso tenía una cicatriz curva en el lado derecho de la costilla que indicaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

Quería preguntar, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que le fallara la voz, y se humillara a si misma.

Con una toalla afelpada y húmeda se acercó a limpiarle el pecho, y se levantó de su sitio en la silla, y se arrodillo en la cama detrás de él para pasarlo por la espalda.

Él tampoco decía nada, solo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada mientras ella lo limpiaba. Por un lado estaba bien, ella no necesitaba contestarle mientras su voz temblorosa y ronca la ponía en evidencia; por el otro, su silencio le impedía saber que pensaba. Si de casualidad estaba notando los síntomas de una loca enamorada.

Paso enfrente de Naruto de nuevo al bajar de la cama.

-¿Quieres que te ponga la crema yo, o lo haces tú mismo? – dijo ella al fin, desesperada por romper el silencio y logrando que su voz sonara calmada. Milagrosamente.

-Está bien –respondió el Uzumaki _¿estaba bien, qué?_ Inquirió la muchacha mentalmente. Solo que antes que vocalizara su pregunta, él tomo su mano y la puso sobre su definido torso –puedes hacerlo tu Sakura-chan –sus palabras le secaron la garganta, y desbocaron los latidos de su corazón.

Tenía que estar soñado.

-Ok –respondió sin carraspear a causa del nuevo nudo en su garganta. Podría ser su imaginación pero de pronto Naruto, su _amigo enfermo_, se comportaba extraño. Como si quisiera incitarla. Con su cuerpo expuesto él cerró los ojos y levanto el rostro.

Enseguida descartó la idea.

Naruto no sentía atracción por las mujeres, por lo menos hasta donde ella sabía. Y de ser así, aun debía descartarlo y atribuirlo a su imaginación, ya que él era fiel a Sasuke.

Y aunque trató de calmarse, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su torso, distribuyendo la crema hasta que se fundía en sus músculos, le fue imposible no tener reacciones físicas que la hicieron muy consciente (de una manera vergonzosa) de lo mujer que era, y que a la par le trajo una carga grande de culpabilidad. Él empezó a quitarse también el pantalón, pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo, ocultando con los dientes apretados lo agitada que se sentía. En lugar de eso, doblo la prenda hasta sus rodillas, y lo ayudo a asearse un poco. Enseguida lo dejo solo para que se colocara la parte de debajo de aquel conjunto.

¿Qué diantre había sido eso?

La ropa fue (gracias a todos los dioses) sustituida milagrosamente, y sin perder las orbitas oculares en el intento. Sin embargo evito lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Ya era suficiente saber lo increíblemente cerca que estuvo de delatarse.

Lo que pensó sería una obra buena más, para ayudar a sus mejores amigos y mostrarles lo mucho que los amaba, y se preocupaba por ellos, se convirtió en una tortura medieval.

Pasada la escena bochornosa (al menos para ella) trajo comida, y te. Le dio medicamento y el volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. La fiebre volvía a intervalos, pero no alta.

Cuidándolo, alimentándolo y administrándole medicamentos le dieron las diez de la noche, él lucia mejor, mejorando gradualmente.

En ese instante, el rubio dormía plácidamente y volvía a parecer su guapo e infantil amigo, y no el hombre tentador y sexy con el que alucino al medio día.

Dios, se empezaba poner como una cabra, sin duda.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ese era su único delito, el único pago. Solo que las cosas no fueron como esperaba por segunda vez. El brazo de Naruto la atrapo por la cintura y la metió la cama con él.

-No está bien atacar a un hombre _indefenso_ cuando duerme –le dijo en tono alegre, sin ocultar que todavía no se recuperaba del todo – en lugar de eso puedes abrazarme hasta que me sienta mejor – sin abandonar su firma agarre en su cintura (cosa que la hizo dudar seriamente de su vulnerabilidad), él recostó su cabeza entre su cuello y la parte superior de sus pechos, todo sin inmutarse.

Pero ella estaba que se moría.

¿Notaria el cambio brusco en su palpitar?

¿Y si lo hacía, que era lo que pensaba al respecto?

Muchas ideas le vinieron a la cabeza, pero todas la hicieron sentirse patética.

Naruto demostró ser un paciente más complicado de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Y más tentación que un oasis en medio del desierto.

Eso la hizo reconsiderar muy enserio la idea de Ino de conseguir un novio.

Tal vez debería hacerlo.

…

* * *

><p>Uff eso es todo por ahora, la verdad este capítulo se me hizo eterno y pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar, pero aquí esta finalmente.<p>

Muchos saludos a todos y espero lo hayan disfrutado ;9

PD: como he dicho antes, correcciones en 8 días. Gracias.


	8. Capítulo7: No es mala idea un novio…

**La trama de este fic es mía, pero he tomado a los personajes de Naruto ( de Masashi K) para la historia. Muchos saludos.**

**Ktalicecullen:** No hay problema. A la hora que opines, yo lo apreció. Por otro lado, entiendo lo que dices de buscar un novio. Pero es un proceso, no digo que sakura encontrara a alguien, ya que no es realmente lo que quiero (mírame como Ino en la trama) la amiga que solo quiere que sea feliz y no la juzga. Por eso creo en verdad que el capítulo que siga a este te encantará. Si te hacer sentir mejor Sasuke y Naruto, no lastimaran a Sakura en ninguno de los próximos capítulos, tal vez la confundan un poco, pero nada más. Saludos ;9

**Jhomara. Pcarranza. 1:** garcias por escribir. Este cap puede te haga sufrir, pero valdrá la pena, porque el que viene es uno de mis favoritos. Pasa buena semana.

**Funeral-Of-the humanity: jajaja**. Estoy muy contenta. Lo que dices es justo lo que quiero. Y trató de mejorar en cada parte.

Y la parte de Sasuke, para nada suena extraño que te guste. También fue una de mis favoritas, además de la escena con un Naruto (pero nada tonto). Y si efectivamente la aman, en un futuro ellos tendrán que hacer frente a lo que sienten, y hablar de ello.

Oh no, Sarah no está para nada tranquila, Sasori tampoco. Te mando saludos espero disfrutes esta parte y no la sufras. Bye

**Lian Kirito-kun: j**ajajajajaja me he reido mucho con tus expresiones. Aunque no es que Naruto demuestre más interés, es solo que Sasuke es más controlado. Gracias por escribir y hacerme reir. Aunque no lo creas, algo de eso también me da ideas. Saludos ;9

**Saku11:** Espero que te vaya bien en la universidad, y gracias que a pesar de tus tareas aun me escribes. Qué bueno que te guste, espero puedas entender mi motivo de hacer un capítulo como este, y si no, está bien, porque en el siguiente habrá recompensa. Muchos saludos.

**Guadalupedigimon:** muchas gracias por tu review, bienvenida, y lo digo porque no te había leído antes. Espero también te guste este capítulo. Lee todo para que entiendas, de todos modos en el siguiente habrá muchas partes donde (si sufriste este) las cosas mejoraran considerablemente.

**Oscar Hierrro**: jajajajajajajaajaajajajaaja. Sigo leyendo tu review y me sigo muriendo de risa. Si tienes razón, Naruto no es nada tonto. Muchos saludos.

**Emma:** al cliente lo que pida, aunque lo siguientes los dividiré entre Sasuke y Naruto. Saludos ;D

**Setsuna17:** jaajaa sí. Bienvenida. Bueno tal vez sufras este capítulo, solo quiero decirte que hay una muy buena razón para ello. Saludos.

**Allie-laufeyson**: muchas gracias, es genial que sientas esa emoción al leer mi fic. Me pone muy contenta. Y te agradezco muchísimo los halagos, solo me hacen querer esforzarme más. Como le dije a alguien anteriormente, no es mi intención que obtenga un novio realmente, es solo lo que su búsqueda puede provocar sin saberlo, jeje. Te diré que por ahí andas con tus deducciones.

**FansAniKuname:** Wooow, ahora si me has sorprendido. Alguien que solo le gusta en SasuNaru, y se ponga de todos modos a leer mi fic (después del aviso inicial). Pocos lo hacen la verdad. Te agradezco mucho tu opinión. El que dijeras que logré lo imposible es un gran halago, y se aprecia mucho, y te lo agradezco más. En cada capítulo pongo mi mejor esfuerzo (aunque los deslices de dedo me matan) Se oye bien, creo que podría leer el libro, lo vi antes, pero por alguna razón no lo baje.

Haré como dices, siempre tratando de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Con respecto al final, creo que si te ha gustado hasta ahora, el final te encantará.

**Rosen1331:** Trató de apurarme enserio, pero tengo otra página con fics activos, a veces , me atrasé un poco, pero no decepcionaré subiendo. Muchos saludos, y gracias mil por escribir. Ten buena semana ;9

**Bienvenidos**

**Muffy-san**

**LuelNoir**

**Fenix Black**

**Lumiiere**

**hanna20**

**xX Yuki Uchiha Xx**

**Nahia**

**Ai no Kuroi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sin perjuicios**

.

.

.

**Capítulo7: No es mala idea un novio…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los minutos pasaron en silenció, mientras él fingía estar dormido, y eso pudiera darle más tranquilidad a Sakura.

Abrazarla era tan agradable como lo recordaba, su cuerpo ahora era diferente, y su contacto le provocaba cosas que no debía.

Debía sentirse alarmado, y lo hacía. Pero si se separaba ahora ella podría sospechar algo.

Siempre pensó que las bromas conseguirían apartar los pensamientos insanos, de las acciones que no podía explicar, o las tristezas. Que eso le permitiría quitar el peso de sus emociones y le ayudaría a enfrentar mejor sus frustraciones.

Y era verdad. Para la mayoría de los casos… Pero descubrió que no lo era para todo lo que él deseaba.

Cuando se trataba de Sasuke, o de Sakura. Todo era muy diferente.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando notó que ella se quedaba dormida finalmente. La observo con su parpados cerrados, la respiración lenta y calmada. Ella era muy bella, y su boca parecía de pronto muy interesante.

Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente, y se colocó en la misma posición que antes estaba, con su cabeza recargada contra el corazón de Sakura, de alguna manera su cuerpo es más suave que antes, y su pechos más redondos…

Y por eso entendía que debería apartarse, y hacerlo pronto.

Pero, siendo francos, él nunca fue bueno con eso del autocontrol, así que simplemente la siguió abrazando.

Ya después de casi tres semanas de haber regresado a Japón, de haber convivido con ella, bromeado, de haber ido a comer algunos días y de ver películas malas (solo para criticarlas) como lo habían hecho años antes, se percató que ninguna broma, o comportamiento desinteresado y ligero, podía hacer que las cosas entre ellos regresaran a cómo eran antes.

Nada nunca volvería a serlo.

Y todo porque él no era capaz de verla como antes, con el amor protector de un amigo.

Se sentía como un traidor, y para él, ese era el peor sentimiento.

El Uchiha siempre fue el único ser humano que le inspiró un amor de ese tipo.

Sasuke Uchiha al que siempre admiró, y seguía deseando fuera parte de su vida, que continuara correspondiendo sus sentimientos y compartiendo su cama.

El moreno desde siempre tratando de ser fuerte, de cumplir con las expectativas de Fagaku, incluso de llenar el espacio que dejo Itachi después de su muerte. Su compañero nunca hablaba de su hermano, pero Naruto sabía que lo había amado como a un padre, más que al propio. El rubio llegó a comprenderlo tan bien, que lo amo. Si pensaba en el pasado, las probabilidades seguían siendo las mismas…

Se enamoraría una y otra vez de Sasuke.

Recordó la ansiedad, y el miedo a ser rechazado por su mejor amigo (en ese entonces), a que descubriera lo que sentía por él, y ya no fueran nada en absoluto.

Ahora sentía algo muy similar, pero por un miedo diferente.

Por segunda vez en su vida, alguien le atraía de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hacía.

Y la persona que le inspiraba tales emociones, era nada menos que Sakura. La amiga que atesoraban con el alma, una muchacha que a pesar de los maltratos sufridos todavía podía ser amorosa y amable.

Por eso era aún más bella.

Incluso enfermo como estaba, había deseado tocarla…

Eso no era algo bueno, ya que tenía una relación, permanente a su parecer, con el Uchiha.

Además, Naruto pensó que su gusto se limitaba a su propio sexo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca sintió atracción por ninguna otra persona, hombre o mujer. Solo por Sasuke. Por ello mismo pensó que esa era su preferencia.

Entonces entre sueños ella se apretón más contra él, aplastando su pechos blandos cerca de su rostro, y lo beso en la frente. El estómago del rubio se tensó.

Ahora, de pronto, se hallaba más confundido que nunca.

Y tal vez era solo eso, pura confusión por su estado débil.

Sakura lo había cuidado todo el día, y lo hizo con la devoción de alguien que de verdad te ama.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse automáticamente, si el amor que ella decía tenerles seguía siendo el mismo de la preparatoria. Porque si existía algo en que Sasuke y él se parecían, era eso, los dos eran observadores y perspicaces.

Recordó que en su mente lenta por el letargo pensó en esa pregunta, e inmediatamente quiso saber la respuesta.

Entonces le puso una trampa a la peli rosa. Algo que para una mujer atraída por un hombre sería imposible evadir, y difícilmente podría ocultar sus emociones.

Pero una vez, su "trampa" dio inicio, se arrepintió en el acto. Una vez más, siendo tomado desprevenido por sus propias reacciones, por sus sentimientos inexplicables.

Al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas femeninas, y esa compulsión eterna de pasar las manos por su cabello repetidamente cuando no sabía que más hacer, incluso sus pupilas dilatadas; dentro de él todo se agitó, como las aguas del mar en una tormenta. Fue muy consciente de que eran hombre y mujer en una habitación, de que estaban solos y que su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el pulso en la esbelta garganta de ella.

Tragó pesado solo recordándola pasando su lengua rosada en sus labios secos. Otro signo más de su inquietud, pero que podía ser muy tentador.

Sin embargo también llenó su cabeza de otros pensamientos, antes de que los suyos fueran muy lejos.

Después, cuando la vio vacilar para asearlo, como pocas veces le fue difícil encontrar una broma que los alejara a ambos de esa incomodidad.

Y lo peor, y más complicado de soportar; cuando ella masajeo su cuerpo con sus suaves manos que temblaban ligeramente. Por dentro su pecho de hundió. Él tuvo que bajar su rostro y no solo para hacerle más sencilla la aplicación de la crema, sino para ocultar que apretaba los dientes con frustración.

Frustración por sentirse excitado.

_¡Infiernos!_

Sintió una inesperada atracción sexual por Sakura.

Un poderoso deseo de pasar las manos sobre ella, como ella lo hizo en él…

La culpabilidad lo golpeo rápidamente.

Esto era un infierno… ¿cómo podía alguien desear a dos personas con la misma intensidad?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Debía pensar en una manera de recomponerse o la relación con las dos personas que más atesoraba podría destruirse para siempre.

Sin embargo, permaneció recostado contra ella.

No iba a perderlos por una simple confusión, porque eso era ¿no?

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su apartamento, ya eran más de las 12 de la noche. Además del extenuante trabajo durante el día, también estuvo haciendo tiempo para no tener que toparse con Sakura.

Y no es que verdaderamente siguiera enojado con ella, pero sus pensamientos tendían a ser compulsivos, regresando una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema.

El asalto a Sakura, y un delincuente sexual libre. Alguien que podía volver a atacarla solo por haberlo visto.

Por eso sabía, que había muchas probabilidades de lastimarla de nuevo con sus palabras.

Y él no quería eso.

Comprendía a la perfección que ella ya había tenido demasiado. Sin embargo, rabiaba cada vez que pensaba en el desconocido agresor, y entonces deseaba arrancarle el corazón y dárselo a comer antes que desfalleciera.

Nadie debería tocar a Sakura contra su voluntad.

E incluso pensar en alguien posando sus manos en ella con consentimiento le causaba incomodidad.

Al darle vuelta a la llave, encontró un apartamento sin un solo ruido interrumpiendo la quietud de la penumbra.

Exhausto y con los pensamientos revueltos dejó el maletín y el saco de su traje en el sofá de la sala, aflojo su corbata y fue a la cocina por algo para beber. Tenía hambre, pero se hallaba demasiado cansado para querer prepararse algo.

Además los pensamientos sobre ella, seguían quitándole un poco el apetito.

En el instante que encendió la luz de la cocina, una mesa servida le dio la bienvenida. La jarra de cristal contenía una bebida con fruta, intuyo que era de manzana debido al aroma. Había un plato grande de comida envuelto en plástico, que contenía arroz y pescado. Además de un plato con sopa de verduras.

Obra de Sakura sin duda. Ella se mostraba amable, y capaz de perdonar cada uno de sus arrebatos. Todas esas veces que la había evadido, e incluso se mostró despreciativo le vinieron a la mente.

El enojo con si mismo por causarle más sufrimiento del que ya cargaba, vinieron a él como una ráfaga.

Las acciones sin rencor de ella, siempre le fueron imposibles de ignorar.

Sin quererlo su estómago resonó.

Llevo todo al horno de microondas y lo calentó en pocos minutos.

Fue así que se dispuso a comer, y mientras lo hacía decidió que a primera hora de la mañana le pediría una disculpa. No solía arrepentirse con sus actos, él siempre tenía una buena justificación para ellos, no obstantes cuando se involucraba uno de _ellos_ en la ecuación, necesitaba reflexionar más porque no quería perderlos.

No podía permanecer inflexible con Naruto o Sakura sin pensar en lo doloroso que sería perderlos por sus actos de rencor.

Solo ellos dos le dolían así.

Lo que le recordó la discusión que tuvo con el Uzumaki la noche anterior.

_..._

_-no puedes seguir sin hablarle, Sasuke –le regaño el rubio. De esas pocas ocasiones en que se encuentra de verdad enojado._

_-hmnph –fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios. No podía, ni quería explicarle que la furia lo llenaba por la imagen mental de Sakura desnuda y lastimada. La violencia de sus sentimientos._

_-deja de ser un completo idiota con ella – le insistió el otro sin levantar la voz, más bien en tono racional y un poco desesperado. Naruto siempre era muy perseverante, y en casos como ese llegaba a ser un completo fastidio._

_-Tks, lo sé –solo quería que lo dejara para acabar su informe del caso. No necesitaba pensar en ella en ese momento. Si lo hacía no se concentraría de ninguna forma._

_-Entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué sigues evadiéndola?- le presiono el Uzumaki, por su parte el moreno con obstinación mantuvo su vista en los documentos, y apretó el bolígrafo -¡contesta, teme!_

_-¡Porque no quiero hacerle daño! – le gritó perdiendo los estribos, golpeando la mesa con las palmas. Se dio cuenta que otra vez había reaccionado fuera de sí, por segunda vez en menos de un mes. Y Naruto se dio percató de aquello por igual. Sasuke se comportaba como si al que le hubieran destrozado la vida fuera a él, no a Sakura. Y eso lo avergonzó ¿qué sabía él realmente de lo que ella había sufrido? ¿Quién era el para juzgar su miedo cuando era un maestro graduado en artes marciales gracias a Fagaku? Sabía defenderse, y ella era frágil, ingenua todavía y muy hermosa… cualquier desalmado podría abusar de ella – dame tiempo, no estoy enojado con Sakura. Solo, necesito calmarme – respondió esta vez más sosegado, y fue como terminó aquella charla._

…

Dado su nivel de cansancio, solo enjuagó los platos y se fue a la habitación. Camino con normalidad y casi sin preocupaciones porque sabía que Sakura cuidaría a Naruto hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba mejor.

Habría querido quedarse él, pero en cuanto llegó de dieron dos casos.

En el cuarto no se molestó en prender una luz, no la necesitaba para quitarse la ropa y dormir. Deshaciéndose de sus prendas de trabajo, para solo quedarse en ropa interior, se metió en la cama. Era amplia por lo que no despertaría al rubio.

Él solo quería que se recuperara, y sumado a ello, todavía no deseaba hablar se Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño, además de que la cama no parecía tan amplia como antes. Cabello suave y largo le acariciaba el brazo, hebras que olían a durazno y flores. De un saltó se sentó en la cama, encendió la lámpara de su lado, y miró.

Con los ojos cerrados, con apariencia de estar agotados, Sakura y Naruto yacían dormidos mientras se abrazaba. Un vació irritante se formó en su tráquea, y de pronto de volvió a poner molesto.

Ellos lucían como una… pareja.

Con los dientes apretados se acercó a verlos mejor. Ya empezaba a sentir los celos.

Pero como siempre eran una forma compleja y desconocida de celos. Unos que lo hacían sentirse molesto porque Naruto y Sakura, convivían juntos sin incluirlo a él.

Era tan extraño, pero no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Ahora mismo recordaba una de esas veces, estando en la preparatoria. Naruto siempre trataba de hacer reír a la peli rosa, alegando que le gustaba ver su expresión. En esa ocasión el rubio puso extra esfuerzo en que ella sonriera, ya que ella estuvo muy nerviosa por el encuentro con el director. Si el tuviera esa capacidad también lo habría hecho (tratar de alegrarla), era algo normal y por completo lógico querer hacerla sentir mejor. Pero mientras ellos hablaban y ella empezaba a esbozar una de esas hermosas sonrisas femeninas, algo oscuro burbujeo dentro de él.

Y no fue agradable.

El sentimiento de que ellos se encontraban muy lejos y le sería imposible alcanzarlos.

Sólo, así fue como se sintió.

Incluso cuando Sasuke mismo adoraba la forma en que los ojos de Sakura brillaban, y la enorme sonrisa de Naruto, y los sonidos de carcajadas que ambos producían juntos cuando se decidían a bromear.

Eso era algo que él adoraba. Y sin embargo, esa emoción oscura rompía con la escena.

Ahora le pasaba lo mismo.

Los dos eran muy importantes para él, y los dos por igual era hermosos.

Pero le molestaba cuando tenían actividades, o eran cariñosos entre ellos.

Con ese pensamiento, empezó a separar a Sakura del rubio, quien se quejó un poco, pero permaneció dormido. Por su lado ella parecía tan perdida en el sueño y cansada como Sasuke mismo se sentía. Una vez estuvieron sueltos la volteó con delicadeza.

Estaba irritado, pero no quería despertarla. La quería lo mismo que Naruto aunque él no fuera siempre tan amable.

Podía haberla sacado de la cama, y colocado en la que compraron para ella. Pero en lugar de eso la abrazo y besos su frente. Era una locura, tan enojado como se encontraba, no tenía el valor, ni las fuerzas para separarla de ellos.

Entonces, al colocarla contra sí, esa irritación se desvaneció, solo permitiéndose sentirla.

Las mujeres eran muy suaves, ya casi lo había olvidado. No era fácil abrazar para Sasuke, pero de pronto tuvo la idea que estaría bien empezarlo a hacer con Sakura tal como lo hacía con Naruto.

Lo que le recordó que tenía que visitar a su madre.

_Tal vez la semana entrante…_

En ese estado de cansancio y emociones encontradas, empezó a quedarse dormido también, no sin antes sentir como la peli rosa se removía un poco, para finalmente recargar su rostro contra su torso desnudo, y suspirar con agrado.

Eso termino por sacarle una sonrisa de lado.

_Maldita sea._

No importaba cuanto se enojara con alguno de ellos, o con ambos a la vez.

Era imposible permanecer con rencor por mucho tiempo, y no sentir que perdía algo. Y entendía muy bien lo que era ese _algo_; era más que el tiempo de estar juntos, era la atención, y el amor que recibía también de ellos, lo que él tenía para decirles y para darles de si mismo.

Y él no pensaba desperdiciar eso. No de nuevo.

Ya había tenido suficientes años para arrepentirse por todas las cosa que no compartió con su hermano, de todo lo que no le dijo, de las veces que lo rechazó por sentir celos de la atención que recibía de su padre.

Nunca más le volvería a pasar.

Él nunca fue suficientemente bueno para el patriarca Uchiha.

Pero para ellos él era importante.

Con eso en mente apretó más a Sakura contra él, y tomo la mano de Naruto que estaba detrás de ella ya recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda de Sakura.

Ellos eran sus dos personas más importantes, los apreciaría y los cuidaría con la vida. Incluso si era necesaría la violencia para lograrlo.

.

.

.

Sabía que era invierno, que la temperaturas bajas se colaban por la mañanas entre las sabana, por cada orilla, recordándole la época, y también incomodándola.

Solo que en esta ocasión todo a su alrededor era cálido, agradable y olía bien. Muy bien. A su alrededor el calor la reconfortaba, se hallaba entre dos cuerpos cálidos y agradables.

Lo mejor era ese constante palpitar que la arrullaba…

-_Un momento –_ pensó entre sueños-_¿palpitar?_

Sus ojos se abrieron y levanto el rostro esperando encontrarse con Naruto, pero no fue así.

Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien la mantenía apretada a su cuerpo, y que el otro cuerpo que la abrazaba por la cintura desde su espalda, debía de ser Naruto.

Desbocado su pulso golpeó en sus oídos, y repentinamente su cuerpo cobró vida propia, causándole un estremecimiento por la idea de amanecer con ellos en una cama.

Su mente desbocada y desviada, la azoraba con imágenes perturbadoras.

Sin dudad estaba enferma.

Señal perfecta para salir pitando y esconderse en un agujero hasta que dejara de sentir que era mujer solo estando junto a esos dos hombres.

La visión del marcado torso se Sasuke no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo, esa conciencia de femineidad que era incorrecta, y tener a Naruto tan cerca de su espalda, respirando contra su cuello, no ayudaba a regresarle la calma o bajar su calor interno.

Con cautela se removió, buscando deslizarse del agarre que ellos tenían sobre su cuerpo. Pero entonces, estando a punto de lograr liberarse, los brazos del moreno se envolvieron otra vez a su alrededor.

-Duérmete Sakura –le dijo en tono de orden Sasuke, con la voz ronca de sueño, ante su forma de hablarle casi rueda lo ojos. Pero no era extraño de fuera un mando a cualquier hora del día –todavía es temprano para levantarse – refunfuño y mantuvo su agarre en ella firme.

-Pero yo tengo cosas que hacer –mintió rotundamente.

-No te creo –refuto el moreno sin apartarse.

-Yo sobró en la cama Sasuke –kun, yo no debí quedarme dormida entre ustedes – continuó la peli rosa, tratando de levantarse una vez más, empujando el pecho de Sasuke para levantarse, ya que la tenía bien atrapada. Una vez notó que el moreno, no contestaba ni la soltaba, insistió – ahora debo irme – termino como si todo fuera muy lógico, y al menos para ella, lo era.

-Creo que estas muy bien en ese lugar – las palabras dichas seriamente por Sasuke, hicieron que se tensara y detuviera su lucha.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio –murmuro ella esta vez, buscando sus ojos negros –tu siempre eres tan…

-¿Posesivo, celoso?- acotó el mismo, observándola tan detenidamente a la cara como ella lo miraba.

-si –siguió ella con el tono de voz bajo, no queriendo despertar a Naruto -… y yo no quiero molestarte, más, yo…

-Lo siento – se disculpó de súbito, interrumpiéndola.

-Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo debí decirles, tuve que hacer mejor las cosas, no tratar de huir… Soy una cobarde como tú di…

-No – la interrumpió por segunda vez –no digas eso. Yo hice mal. Estoy furioso porque no pude protegerte, quiero matarlo –siseo con violencia contenida entonces, apretando los dientes, pero abrazándola más estrechamente. La pasión de Sasuke por tomar venganza no era buena, no obstante que sintiera una necesidad tan grande de cobrar un daño que le habían hecho a ella la llenó de amor por él.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – le llamó, tratando de contener la lágrimas atascadas en su garganta, pero igualmente necesitando sacar un poco de sus emociones.

-¿Hmnp? – el famoso monosílabo le saco una sonrisa, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-¿Sabes que te amo? – el regresó sus palabras con una sonrisa enigmática, y un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé – y con eso emprendió la tarea de acariciarla, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la espalda. Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la amaba, o que la quería como Naruto. Y era algo que le agradecía porque sus acciones le recordaba que sus fantasías era solo eso. Fantasías.

Sabía que el cariño entre ellos existía, pero él nunca se acercaba tanto como Naruto. Aunque con tales acciones ella sentía que le faltaba un pedazo de su corazón, de verdad se lo agradecía.

-Voy a levantarme Sasuke-kun – después de los pensamientos anteriores, su voz sonó más convencida, justo lo que necesitaba para oponerse a alguien como el moreno – regresaré en unas horas a checar la salud de Naruto – en todo momento que decía esas palabras, el Uchiha se mantuvo observándola. La ponía de nervios, ansiosa por acercar su rostro al de Sasuke y besarlo, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Se recordó que era una costumbre de él para leer a las personas, no para grabar sus facciones y apreciarlas como lo haría un amante.

No por eso sus mejillas regresaron a su temperatura normal. Con Sasuke mirándola con semejante intensidad era imposible permanecer impasible.

-Muy bien –dijo él cediendo finalmente. La soltó pero mientras ella se levantaba, también lo hacia Sasuke.

…

-Pensé que no querías levantarte – le dijo la peli rosa al salir de la cama, evitando mirarlo directamente. Él podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas, era algo que hace años notaron Naruto y él, y que nunca le habían dicho a Sakura. Que cuando algo le atraía, o le gustaba de verdad, sus pupilas negras resaltaban contra el verde de sus ojos. Ellos siempre sabían lo que le gustaba o lo que no.

Y a ella le gustaba su cuerpo.

-Sí – respondió evitando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. No entendiendo por que rayos le agradaba que Sakura apreciara su cuerpo – pero cierta mujer me despertó, y ya no podré dormirme.

-Claro ¿por qué no? Cúlpame – bufo femeninamente, dándose la vuelta para peinarse. Cuando era muy claro, que lo hacía simplemente para dejar de verlo.

Tomo el peine de Sasuke como si fuera el propio, pasándolo por sus cabellos largos y a la vez observandose en el espejo, como quedaba su labor; la familiaridad con la que realizó aquella acción, de tomar algo suyo para utilizarlo, fue otra cosa que le gustó.

Sakura siempre le había afectado, siempre le fue insostenible no observarla.

-Come antes de irte – le mando, evitando un tono más duro por sus cavilaciones previas. Tratando de ocultar lo que sus pensamientos debelaban.

-Claro, señor –se burló la muchacha haciendo una seña militar.

Sin querer ya estaba sonriendo. Solo ellos dos lograban ese efecto.

Naruro a quien amaba.

Sakura, a ella…

Antes de darse cuenta paso su brazo alrededor de los finos hombros de su amiga, y la encaminó a la puerta con él.

-Vamos a desayunar señorita graciosa, y no se diga más.

-Pe-pero no te vas a poner algo encima –dijo escandalizada, señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-No, ¿te moleta? – su pregunta burlona la hizo tragar pesado.

-No, si… no sé – balbuceó, solo consiguiendo lucir inocente por ello -Es que solo de verte me da frio – mintió. Sasuke sabía que lo hacía.

El rio entre dientes. Esa era una de las veces que no podría ocultar sus reacciones aunque la vida le fuera en ello, y más porque sus mejillas estaban coloradas mientras apartaba la mirada de su pecho.

Pensar que algún día debía entregarle a Sakura a alguien más era cada vez más complicado.

…

Luego de tantas emociones, y dar los retoques finales a su trabajo en su portátil, salió a entregarlo.

-¿Aquí trabajas? –se tensó de miedo, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Pero lo que menos espero fue encontrarla en el recibidor de su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres madre? – interrogó conteniendo su rabia, y su terror.

-Qué triste. Cuando eras una pequeñita, aún saltabas sobre mí como un molesto insecto –su voz era presuntuosa y burlona al mirarla de arriba a abajo – y ahora, mírate. Me tratas como una desconocida.

-Antes no sabía que tenía que cuidarme de ti –siseo Sakura entre dietes, tensa como una cuerda. Preocupada de lo que tenerla ahí en persona significaba. El solo hecho de que no hubiera mandado a alguien más, la alarmó. Dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que preparaba discretamente su teléfono móvil para una llamada rápida.

Sarah esbozo una sonrisa afilada y peligrosa.

Sakura en verdad detestaba esa perturbada expresión en su madre.

-No es necesario tanto drama, hija – la mujer escupió la palabra _hija_ como si fuera ridículo decirlo – solo he venido a negociar…

-No –la sonrisa se borró del rostro perfectamente arreglado de su progenitora.

-Deja de ser tan estúpida niña – le dijo Sarah con elegante rencor –con tu belleza puedes conseguir lo que quieras. Yo solo vengo a ofrecerte la manera. Tengo un trato con Sasori…

-¡Dije no! – tan solo la mención del nombre de su atacante, le recordó la clase de monstruosidad que podía hacer esa mujer. El ataque mismo a su cuerpo. Y que hacerle caso solo le provocaría dolor, y muy probablemente a algunos inocentes.

-Te vas a arrepentir de rechazarme –le advirtió con enojo y superioridad – te voy a quitar todo lo que tienes, y voy a hacer que me supliques por una oportunidad. Me perteneces sakura. No lo olvides, tuve que sufrir llevarte en el vientre, el desprecio de tu abuelo, y eso me lo debes. Eres mía para hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No soy de nadie y no tengo nada que puedas quitarme – le dijo la peli rosa sin perder pie. Manteniendo su posición firme para esconder su temor – cuando me fui de tu casa no me lleve nada.

-No estés tan segura de ello – la sonrisa dañada regresó a sus facciones, lo que le dio miedo. Lo único que ella tenía era a sus amigos, y el terror la llenó al imaginarlos en peligro por su madre. Ino, Sasuke y Naruto – tu decisión ahora, haré que te duela tanto que vas a desear morir. Pero no podrás hacer ni siquiera eso, porque ya estarás en mi poder… Adiós, bebe –con esas amenazas, la empresaria se dio la vuelta, caminando con elegantes pasos y al instante fue franqueada por un guardaespaldas enorme.

Sakura quedo temblado.

Sarah la presionaba al límite de nuevo, y a ese paso, en lugar de una vida tranquila, la pasaría tras las rejas por matar a su propia madre.

.

.

.

-_Hola frente ¿Cómo estás? _– le contestó Ino animadamente. Sonaba contenta y no la culpaba, su relación con el detective Sabaku parecía muy prometedora.

La ponía feliz por ella, pero más miserable por su estado.

Con la reciente aparición de Sarah, y con su cuerpo traicionero haciéndole malas jugadas frente a Naruto o Sasuke, todo parecía negativo ahora.

- No sé cómo estoy - le dijo con desgana. Le gustaba hablar con su amiga rubia, pero hoy solo la llamaba por apoyo emocional.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? _– Interrogó algo preocupada – _dime la cantidad de chocolate que necesitas y lo llevo de inmediato a tu apartamento – _el ofrecimiento curvo su boca hacia arriba.

-Creo que tal vez si este algo deprimida – dijo en confirmación – pero no es por lo de Sarah – le mintió. Ahora Ino corría peligro lo mismo que Naruto y Sasuke.

De esa forma se dispuso a contarle las 24horas anteriores, describiendo a Naruto enfermo, lo que estar solos y tocándolo le provoco, lo frustrada y avergonzada que se halló consigo misma. Y después al despertar en brazos de Sasuke, la visión de él y como quería seguir contemplándolo por horas. Y finalmente, omitiendo por completo su encuentro con la mujer que era su infierno, terminó con las explicaciones.

Solo se enfocó en los hechos del apartamento.

Entendía lo que era sentir atracción por alguien, no poder tocarlos abiertamente, o viceversa, pero nunca antes la frustración fue tan alta.

-_Sexo_ –dijo convencida la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sexo? –repitió deseando no poder entender a donde se dirigían la discusión, o qué demonios decía la otra. Por otro lado se alegró, porque eso alejaba su mente, casi por completo, del miedo a las amenazas de la presidenta Haruno.

-_Sí, tonta_ – le dijo en tono soso, como si de verdad lo fuera – _te encendieron, ya sabes... Te excitaste, sin poder aliviarte de ello, es claro que acabes algo frustrada y deprimida._

-Eso no puede ser – refuto Sakura con incredula – nunca me ha pasado eso antes…

-_Tú lo has dicho. Antes_ – bufo como una sabelotodo de la sexualidad la Yamanaka – _antes solo eras una adolecente enamorada, ahora eres una mujer, frentona. Una que está enamorada y también siente deseo porqué nunca… unm ya sabes, tus necesidades han aumentado._

-¡claro que no! –no podía ser verdad lo que Ino decía. Era el peor momento para sentir deseos sexuales por los muchachos.

-¨_Pues así es, sí _–le regreso con diversión su amiga - _Cuándo tú digas podemos iniciar con las citas. Mi oferta sigue en pie. Puedes probar solo citas, sin compromisos, sin encuentros sexuales premeditados, solo dilo y está hecho…_

Ino ya estaba pensando en _encuentros sexuales_, cuando ella no tenía un solo gramo de experiencia siquiera en las relaciones. Cuando Sarah le pisaba los talones, esperando el momento perfecto para emboscarla.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, de pronto cayendo en cuenta que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, y que de verdad necesitaba enamorarse, un amor normal. No lo que ella sentía. Y que de la misma forma, pronto tendría que enfrentar a Sarah, para bien o para mal.

Pero antes de lo inminente, había muchas cosas que quería hacer, por si sus intentos resultaban en un desastre.

-No lo sé – todavía dudaba, pero por primera vez de verdad lo estaba considerando - ¿Qué tanto crees que me ayudaría eso?

-_Bueno, al menos puede ayudarte a vencer tu miedo por lo hombres, sujetos que no sean Sasuke y Naruto_ –Ino tenía un punto. Eso le ayudaría a encontrar un compañero de cama, tal vez no alguien a quien amar, pero si con quien experimentar el amor sexual antes de confrontar a su progenitora.

Antes de tal vez volver a sus garras.

-.. Muy bien - accedió, ya sin poder encontrar un motivo para negarse- solo una cita, y si no me gusta no hablamos más del tema.

Sakura sabía que tendría muchas citas, pero no solo por buscar un compañero.

-_No te vas a arrepentir_ –dijo animada su liberal compañera de juerga.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo – contesto con un gemido abatido.

-_No lo hagas, no pienses en ellos_ – le regaño. Pensaba en ellos, sí, no obstante no era solo eso – _eso te pasa todo el tiempo. Recuerda que son pareja, amantes… ellos tienen sexo Sakura, y no puedes cambiar eso… y tú solo eres la amiguita_ –sus palabras le dolieron demasiado, llegaron hasta el centro de su corazón atravesándolo de lado a lado, y todo era cierto. Por eso Ino era su amiga, ella nunca se guardaba nada y aun con todo, trataba de apoyarla a su manera.

-correcto- fue todo lo que respondió, entendida que era momento de solucionar su problema, no podía permanecer sola para siempre, al menos no en apariencia si quería engañar a Sarah. Incluso si un día lo planeó de ese modo, ahora necesitaba alejar a los espías de su madre del rastro de sus amigos-solo, organízalo por mí – le dijo, muchas citas sin duda confundiría a los soplones.

-_Nos hablamos pronto. En la noche te daré toda la información_ - y colgó.

No por nada, Ino tenia amplia experiencia en la citas. Por eso no le extrañaba que tan solo unas horas le bastaran para organizar algo.

.

.

.

**2días después**

-Es uno de mis amigos –volvió a contarle Ino, pero esta vez en persona. Llegó temprano a su apartamento su día libre, mismo de la cita, para "colaborar" con su apariencia (que quería decir hacer un trabajo de arreglo personal completo en ella). La dejó, no es como si le importara demasiado, ese solo era el primer paso para rendirse y tratar de abandonar su _enfermo amor_ por dos hombres que no la amaba como ella deseaba, además de despistar a cualquier soplón comprado por Sarah, y tal vez encontrar una pareja sexual que le quitara los miedos– Se llama Kimimaro Hoshima, es muy serio pero es todo un caballero. Le hablé un poco de ti y le dije que era una cita amistosa.

-Muy bien –dijo la peli rosa automáticamente. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, no estés tan desanimada. Es como salir con un amigo –y Sakura pensó automáticamente en las veces que salió con sus "amigos". No, nunca sería en absoluto como eso.

-Ok –respondió sin mucho ánimo –intentaré pasármela bien – su repuesta hizo que Ino suspirara, pero no la dejó retractarse.

- sé que esto es difícil Sakura – dijo mirándola por su reflejo en el espejo – pero es lo mejor, si no lo supieras me habrías detenido desde el principio.

Su amiga tenía mucha razón.

Le bastaba acordarse el beso caliente que sus dos mejores amigos compartieron la noche anterior, cuando la invitaron a ver películas ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba enojado; o recapitular las veces que ella le dijo a Sasuke que lo amaba, y él se quedaba callado, o contestaba con un simple "lo sé". Siempre creyó que eso le bastaría, pero ya no era así. Quería más, quería todo; ser libre de Sarah para siempre, conocer lo que se sentía hacer el amor… y puede que si lograba enfrentar a su madre, y encontrar pruebas de sus negocios turbios, también un día tendría una familia y un lugar seguro para amar sin miedos y como le viniera en gana, sin restricciones… Incluso pensó en bebes.

Poder obtener cada cosa sin dañar su relación con Naruto, que la hacía feliz con sus sonrisas, sus bromas y su cariño. O con Sasuke, que la protegía, escuchaba sus problemas y la miraba siempre con tanta a tención que vibraba; requería un gran trabajo.

A veces era necesario un sacrificio para proteger lo que amas. Ella lo supo desde muy joven.

Ahora, ella debía aplicar ese conocimiento.

Si ella actuaba de otra manera, si les decía sus sentimientos, tal vez la tacharían de loca.

_Amar a ambos como hombres_.

Qué tontería…

Era una estupidez de su parte, y revelarlo seguro los destrozaría a los tres. Claro está, sin mencionar el peligro que corrían, cuando a Sarah creyera, le arrebataban lo que consideraba suyo.

Sin más caras largas ni objeciones, se entregó a las manos expertas de su amiga y confidente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está esta parte. Espero despierte su interés, ya que el siguiente capítulo está lleno de celos, de momentos que abrirán más los ojos de nuestros protagonistas hombres. Les encantará.<p>

Sé que esta parte es difícil, porque como yo, queremos ver a Sakura con Sasuke y Naruto, pero solo estoy metiendo presión para que las cosas avancen y al mismo tiempo entiendan a Sakura, y no solo piensen que es una zorra.

Muchos saludos.

PD: errores de dedo, perdonen, los corrijo en la semana, o la siguiente, ya que tengo prisa por publicar el capitulo que sigue.


	9. Capítulo8: Inesperados celos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de son de Masashi kishimoto, pero me encantan y los tome prestados para esta obra. Muchos saludos.

**NOTA: POR FAVOR TOD (O) AS PERDONENME POR EL RETRASO. ME CAYO UN VIRUS QUE APAGABA MI EQUIPO CONTINUAMENTE, Y DESPUÉS, CUANDO ME DEVOLVIERON LA COMPUTADORA, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET. LO SIENTO DE VERDAD.**

SALUDOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC. También `perdón por no escribirles individualmente, el tiempo y la falta de recursos no me dejaran por ahora.

Sin perjuicios8

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo8: inesperados celos.

.

.

.

Los últimos dos días notó que Sakura lucia preocupada, y él se dispuso cada veza sonreír para ella, a comportarse continuamente con humor. Pero sabía en el fondo que, por muchas risas que salieran de sus labios rosas, y bromas que le contestara, ella seguía guardando sus problemas.

Como antes, trataba de ocultarles cosas que la preocupaban o la lastimaban.

Todo,generalmente, causado por su miedo a Sarah.

Por eso él se inquietó automáticamente, incluso Sasuke preguntó si él también había notado que ella se comportaba silenciosamente esa semana, y para que su compañero se preocupara, quería decir que algo serio debía tener Sakura.

Le pidió que averiguara y tal vez ambos podrían ayudarla. Naruto ya pensaba hacer algo, así que la petición del moreno solo fue un incentivo más.

Eso era algo que sabían ambos, cuando los dos pensaban lo mismo, las cosas resultaban justo como las creían.

Esta vez quería estar equivocado.

Solo deseaba que no se tratara de Sarah, esa mujer era un caso perdido, era capaz de vender a su propia hija para lograr sus planes. Y Sakura no era un objeto para ser vendida, la sola idea de esa mujer ofreciendo a la peli rosa como una cosa sin emociones hacia que todo su humor y sus sonrisas desaparecieran como una gota de aguan en el desierto. Todo remplazado por rabia y por el recuerdo de su amiga siendo lanzada brutalmente por las escaleras, ese que parecía tan fresco como si acabara de pasar.

El pensamiento hizo asomar una idea en su cabeza, una sospecha además de la ira, pero antes de que se cimentara sonó la alarma de su teléfono, perdió el hilo y siguió con lo que planeaba.

Invitar de paseo a Sakura, divertirse juntos y con suerte, conseguir que le dijera lo que le sucedía. Mientras él suprimía esa amarga emoción que se sumaba a sus culpas, tomo un baño rápido y se puso ropa abrigadora de acuerdo a las épocas decembrinas.

No desaparecía la preocupante sensación de que estaban pasando cosas que podrían arrebatarles a Sakura, y él no lograba dejar de pensar en su expresión ansiosa cada vez que ella creía que no la miraba.

Por eso fue a buscarla en su día libre, aprovechando que él no había buscado ningún trabajo hasta hora y que aún estaba pensado si tomar un año sabático o no; además que sus ahorros seguían en buenas cifras. Más todavía, Sakura era muy importante, su lugar estaba muy por encima del dinero, del trabajo, o de la emoción que le provocaba ponerse en peligro por un cliente.

Era tan importante como Sasuke.

La simple admisión de aquello lo estremeció.

Aún seguía con ese sentimiento incomprensible y poderoso atorado en su pecho, no podía encontrar una manera de cambiarlo o minimizarlo, al contrario de lo que deseaba, seguía creciendo y creciendo, tanto como el amor que sentía por su pareja, lo que solo hacia aumentar su delito y sus culpas.

Con su sonrisa plantada en el rostro, incluso con todas sus emociones chocando, toco el timbre del apartamento dispuesto a darle una tarde fantástica a Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan, ya llegue! -gritó a la puerta, mostrándose animado como de costumbre, encerrando profundamente todas sus preocupaciones. Aguardó unos minutos esperando le abriera la peli rosa en pijama ya que era su día para relajarse, ya la veía con su cara somnolienta, solamente que para su decepción quien abrió la puerta, no fue su amiga, sino Ino frunciéndole el ceño con claro desagrado -¿qué haces tú aquí? – le interrogo Naruto extrañado, haciendo una mueca infantil con la boca e ignorando la hostilidad de la femina.

-lo mismo digo yo – le regreso la rubia cruzando sus brazos en actitud desafiante -Sakura no tiene tiempo para atenderte hoy – le movió la mano como si lo despidiera, y con eso empezó a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Por supuesto, que siendo más fuerte él, y de reflejos rápidos, logro detenerla antes de que consiguiera rebanarle la nariz.

El Uzumaki la miro como a una intrusa, empezando a irritarse, pero de todos modos sonriendo. Para él su parienta era sinónimo de peligro, Ino siempre metía ideas raras en la cabeza de la pequeña Haruno. Como la vez que la convenció de ponerse esa falda microscópica para la presentación de talentos, ambos (Sasuke y él) casi se van a golpes contra la mitad de los imbéciles de las primeras filas, todos los que gritaban desvergonzadamente las cosas que querían hacerle.

El recuerdo solo lo hizo insistir.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame entrar – alegó el haciendo el ademan de empujar la puerta y esforzándose al mismo tiempo por parecer indolente.

-Nop –se negó la otra apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo de empujar. Algo estaba tramando, lo presentían. Por lo mismo no iba a deshacerse de él fácilmente.

Hizo ademan de derrota y aflojó un poco el agarre poco a poco hasta que Ino hizo lo mismo de su lado, fue con esa acción de la muchacha, que aprovecho para empujar rápidamente la puerta y _escabullirse_ dentro. La rubia intento empujarlo de vuelta, pero Naruto logró entrar al fin con su engaño.

-¡Aja! te engañe ttebayo- se burló con una sonrisa divertida mientras frotaba sus manos a causa del frío exterior. Su parienta lejana gruño irritada.

-¡tramposo! ¡Tú, tú…

-¿ino, qué pasa? – la reprimenda que venía la interrumpió una Sakura en toalla, una muy corta pieza de tela esponjosa color rojo y que la cubría un poco menos de lo que el cardiólogo del rubio permitía, dejando ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo claro, femenino y tentador.

Naruto contuvo un jadeo a la vez que apretó fuertemente sus puños por lo bajo, con todas sus neuronas y hormonas masculinas chocando descontroladas contra su corteza cerebral fue una tarea ardua. La peli rosa se quedó tan estática como su propia respiración.

Mirar los colores de la vergüenza en la mejillas en ella, y el repentino silencio lo obligo a tragar saliva para que su voz no saliera ronca y revelara su excitación.

-Ella no me dejaba pasar Sakura-chan –acuso él a la otra muchacha, como si fuera un niño y la señaló con el dedo. Esperaba que eso sirviera para desviar la atención de la incómoda escena y de su propia reacción.

Sakura miro mal a Ino, pero sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Podía apostar que el pulso de su mejor _amiga _ estaba tan desbocado como el suyo.

Infiernos, ¿Por qué era tan adorable, tan hermosa y por qué de pronto él estaba tan agitado? Trago pesado esta vez, aprovechando que no lo miraban.

-cerda, no puedes hacer eso, ellos pueden pasar al apartamento tanto como tú –le recriminó con tono de censura mezclado con el temblor de la… ¿decepción? ¿Era eso lo que escuchaba?

Se obligó de nueva cuenta a hacerse el desentendido y distraído que todos pensaban que era. Después notó las cosas femeninas que estaba esparcidas en la sala.

La preocupación regresó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –interrogó señalando los artículos de belleza para maquillar, los aparatos para el cabellos y las prendas de ropa con aire acusador.

-Sakura va a tener una cita, así que no estorbes –le mando la rubia, apartándolo para empezar a tomar objetos y llevarlos a la habitación de la peli rosa, antes de desaparecer por la puerta lo miró de nuevo y le dijo - tú ya tienes un novio que te da amor y noches calientes - lo miro con intención la rubia Yamanaka, sin inmutarse y sin rastro alguno de vergüenza por lo que había dicho. En cambio, él sí que se ruborizo -… y ella necesita uno –terminó lanzándole una mirada mordaz, un reto a que la contradijera, pero no pudo.

Tanto Ino como Naruto, y algunos más, sabían que él no tenía ningún derecho a interponerse en las decisiones amorosas de ella.

- ¿Sakura –chan?-en cambio, buscó la mirada de la Haruno, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso sus cejas se juntaron, y sintió una extraña irritación subiendo por sus arterias. Esto se ponía más extraño a cada momento, imaginar a la mujer (semi desnuda) que estaba parada frente a sí, con un hombre en una cita, sonriéndole, o compartiendo besos y después… la cama.

Trató de controlar el asco, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, inmediatamente reconoció la emoción.

_Celos._

Solo una vez se había puesto celoso en su vida, y fue a causa de Sasuke.

-Sí, Naruto. Voy a tener una cita –dijo ella más calmada, con el nerviosismo y el color de su rostro desaparecido por completo, como si el solo recordatorio de la cita, hiciera que él ya no causara ningún efecto en ella, y eso no le gusto… nada - y tú… tal vez deberías irte. No veremos luego ¿ok? –ella trató de sonreír, pero su expresión no alcanzo a lograr lo que ella esperaba, y su semblante más bien lucio lastimado.

Sakura no quería la cita, o él acababa de hacer algo que no debía.

- Ni lo sueñes, yo me quedo –refutó tercamente, las razones para negarse clavándose en su costado. Uno; ella no quería esa cita (estaba casi seguro). Dos; necesitaba hablar con ella y era muy importante. Tres, quizás más bizarro y egoísta motivo de todos (y demonios que no le importaba), él no quería que saliera con ningún otro hombre (a excepción de él o Sasuke) a ninguna cita - venía a hablar contigo y eso es lo que haré- cruzo los brazos frunciendo el labio, lo que logro sacar una risita divertida y tierna de la peli rosa, devolviendo un poco de su brillo habitual.

Esa era la Sakura que le gustaba, la que él conocía.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, era que podía hacer cosas que a otros les parecerían penosas, bromas, muecas y no era recriminado por Sakura, ni mal visto tampoco por ser ligeramente infantil.

-Eso tendrá que esperar – llego Ino a interrumpirlos, y empujo a Sakura al cuarto –tengo que arreglarla –recalcó con una significativa mirada a la _oji verde_.

-Eso no me gusta–se quejó Naruto refunfuñando, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Vio que Sakura iba a hablar, pero entonces dejo que la otra se la llevara, resignada.

-Qué bueno que no me importa – le dijo Ino impertinente –Sakura ponte el vestido azul –hablo a la otra en tono de orden, cerrando la puerta del cuarto detrás de Sakura, mientras ella se regresaba a donde él estaba -ya es hora de que Sakura tenga una relación ¿puedes entender eso?

-¡Pero nos tiene a nosotros! –señalo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No tiene una pareja, ustedes no son lo mismo que un novio–le regresó ella rodando los ojos, y luego haciéndole frente con una mirada casi tan azul como la suya, pero más ladina, continuó- ella no puede seguir haciendo el papel de madre teresa para siempre…

-¿Madre teresa? –interrumpió él, la referencia lo dejo algo perdido ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver una bondadosa anciana que había pasado al otro mundo, con Sakura?

-Seguir sin sexo, bobo– la Yamanaka volvió a rodar los ojos, y no dio cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho ya, porque estaba muy pasmado, y asfixiado, para notarlo.

_Pareja_

_Novio_

_Citas_

_Sexo_

Las palabras se acomodaron en su estómago como peso muerto de basura podrida.

Sintió como si una gran lanza le atravesara de lado a lado la garganta, junto con las imágenes de Sakura desnuda, a la vez que respiraba entrecortadamente, y su cuerpo hermoso era invadido por un hombre…

Otro hombre.

-¡Nuestra Sakura-chan, no puede tener sexo! – exclamó horrorizado, asqueado.

-¡por todos los cielos! –exclamó igual de fuerte Ino, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba con exasperación-¿te estas escuchando? Pensé que ibas a entender esto. Además no seas hipócrita, ustedes dos tienen relaciones desde hace mucho. Y Sakura ¿qué?…

-¡No,no! –Negó él testarudo, aturdido – ¡tú siempre le metes esas ideas locas a mi Sakura-chan! –la acusó de nueva cuenta.

-¡Ella necesita un novio, compañero! – le regreso perdiendo los estribos la rubia.

-¡Nos tienen a nosotros! –repitió rápidamente igual de irritado y testarudo.

-¡ya basta! – Sakura salió ya vestida, un lindo atuendo azul aterciopelado, pero como un vestido que se moldeaba a su cuerpo casi a la perfección. Mirarla de esa manera solo hizo que su necedad aumentara.

-Sakura-chan, haré lo quesea pero no vayas a conseguir sexo por ahí…

La susodicha enrojeció de vergüenza.

-No voy a conseguir "_sexo por ahí_" – bufo la peli rosa haciendo comillas con las manos –solo es una cita, estas dramatizando – le regaño entre ofendida y ruborizada.

Naruto cayó sentado en el sofá de su sala como si de pronto la energía le hubiera huido.

La verdad nuca pensó que sería tan duro tener que imagina o ver a Sakura prepararse para estar con alguien (hombre) que no fuera uno de ellos.

-Pero al final, al final tú y… cualquier sujeto que te guste ha-harán… -miro sus propias manos que caían sobre sus piernas con impotencia, Sakura lo miró con tristeza también - haré lo que quieras. Correr en la nieve con tutu, portarme seriamente como Sasuke, comprarte 20 litros de helado de chocolate, o chocolate puro si quieres…

-No Naruto – le dijo ella, lo miro con una sonrisa que mezclaba ternura y angustia, y se dispuso a negar con la cabeza -yo no quiero que hagas nada de eso solo porque yo quiera, además algo que jamás te pediría sería que fueras como Sasuke-kun – ellas suspiro derrotada y lo miro estando todavía parada mientras acariciaba su cabeza rubia - los amo con todo mi corazón, pero hace tiempo que ya no soy una niña, mis necesidades ahora son diferentes…

-¿Necesidades?- la interrumpió consternado porque nunca antes se había preguntado él mismo por esas necesidades.

-Si, Naruto, las mujeres necesitamos amor de pareja, alguien que solo nos mire a nosotras y también… sexo –lo último lo dijo con vergüenza y la vacilación en su voz también, el sonrojo regresando a su rostro, s_hockeando_ al rubio más aún que las palabras de Ino. Sabía que era verdad, la mujeres necesitaba todo eso, una familia, hijos, pero escucharlo directamente de los labio de Sakura lo dejo sin palabras.

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué más vas a decirme Naruto? ¿Qué los tengo a ustedes, que pueden cuidarme, acompañarme y salir a citas conmigo? –ella rio con amargura – sabes que los quiero, y les agradezco todos los sacrificios que hacen por mí- enseguida quiso interrumpirla por lo de _sacrificio_, pero ella no lo dejó - Ustedes saben que los amaré hasta el último día que viva, pero no pueden darme todo lo que quiero –dijo ella con pesar, Naruto se quedó sin habla, y no solo por toda esa información que de pronto recibía de ella, sino porque de pronto se encontró queriendo cubrir cada una de esas necesidades.

Sin embargo no tenía nada que decirle ya que todo lo dicho por ella era algo completamente normal, especialmente para su edad. Ella solo quería buscar un futuro para tener una vida, una familia y un hogar estable.

Entonces ¿por qué se le llenaba el pecho de esa sensación que le decía todo estaba mal, muy pero muy mal? la irracional emoción de que ella no debería hacer eso, que de alguna manera lo que haría era innecesario, incorrecto…

No dijo nada, solo asintió con reticencia. Por primera vez en toda su vida, de verdad irritado con ella.

-Creo, creo que entiendo –mintió con su tono derrotado, y se sintió asqueroso. Era verdad que la entendía, solo que su ser entero se negaba a hacer caso de su cerebro.

-Oye, podemos salir otro día, sabes cómo adoro salir con ustedes – dijo ella en busca de su buen humor, solo que se había esfumado el poco que tenía - y especialmente cuando Sasuke está refunfuñando lo infantiles que somos –le giño el ojo pero no logro ocultar su propia tristeza.

Podía decir que solo una persona en el mundo conocía a Sakura tan bien como ellos, y era Ino Yamanaka, aunque odiara admitirlo. Por eso sabía sin necesidad de investigación, era que algo pasaba, su prima lejana lo sabía y muy posiblemente no era una cosa agradable de contar.

Un poder desconocido lo invadió, un instinto de posesividad muy parecido al de la familia Uchiha. De pronto entendió que no podía permitir eso. No fácilmente. Y con seguridad a Sasuke tampoco le agradaría en ninguna forma saberlo.

-Muy bien hermosa – le dijo con una sonrisa, con una nueva determinación –te dejo. Por ahora… - dijo sin lograr ocultar el tono de advertencia. La peli rosa brincó en su sitio sosteniendo la puerta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si hubiera visto un poco de lo que él de verdad sentía, y la estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

A pesar de ello, el rubio lo noto de inmediato.

-Adiós Naruto – se despidió de él como si no fueran a volver a verse. Como si él, o ellos, fueran a permitirlo.

-No Sakura-chan. No vemos – su sonrisa fue completa entonces por la mirada de Sakura, a modo de sorpresa, de alguna manera la tomo con la guardia baja. Solo por eso no puedo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, su sonrisa hacia ella mucho más amplia.

Se despidió en la puerta guiñando un ojo coqueto, y salió.

No sabía exactamente como resolver ese lio, su preocupación por ella, sus emociones nuevas y sacar la verdad de Sakura y ellos, todo sin terminar su relación con Sasuke, pero iba a encontrar una manera. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con el Uchiha.

**°°…°°…°°…°°**

Sakura no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. De repente Naruto aparecía en su apartamento para _hablar_ con ella, sin embargo eso no era lo extraño. Lo fuera de lugar había sido la mirada azul, caliente, que paso por su figura. Cuando pensó que Ino hablaba nuevamente con sigo misma y no se molesto en volver a ponerse una bata, simplemente salió para encontrarse frente a frente con Naruto, el solo recuerdo aceleraba su sistema, y calentaba su entrañas.

Por otro lado, tal vez había alucinado, porque al momento siguiente él volvía a ser el mismo amigo algo infantil y despreocupado, ella inclusive había parpadeado desconcertada, y decepcionada.

Vaya ¿Cuánto más patética podría ser?

Y si eso no era suficiente para su frágil corazón, él se había atrevido a molestarse por el hecho de buscar un novio, comportándose con posesividad, si no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso, pero la nunca lo vio mostrando semejaste sentimientos antes, así que ¿Qué podía saber realmente al respecto? Tal vez era únicamente su instinto protector sin correa. Aunque la sola idea la tiraba a suelo.

-Deja de soñar despierta, Sakura. Tenemos acentuar eso preciosos ojos verdes – antes de terminar esa frase Ino ya la llevaba a rastras, de regreso a la habitación.

Simplemente alcanzo a suspirar con resignación.

Sí. La gente desesperada alucinaba. Como ella.

**°°….°°….°°….°°**

Llamó al moreno. Decidido a por lo menos, alejar a Sakura del sujeto equivocado.

Pero en el fondo quería desaparecer a cualquier indeseado pretendiente.

_-¿Si?_ –contestó al otro lado de la línea, su voz profesional, lo que quería decir que estaba a acompañado y algo ocupado. Claro su tono no hizo nada por minimizar la emoción que escuchar la voz que Sasuke le provocaba, el deseo tenerlo con él en ese mismo momento para solucionar esa confusión, el amor que desbordaba hacia su persona, y además también la culpa.

Él se encontraba lleno de culpa.

Era momento de que hablaran.

Su amor por Sasuke seguía intacto, y su deseo por tenerlo con él, sentir su apoyo, y poseerse cada vez, seguía aferrado en un cumulo de sentimientos. Una cosa no podía ir sin la otra.

-Teme – dijo a propósito y con seriedad ese sufijo para llamar su atención. No dispuesto a vacilar, pero ahora no tan seguro de que conversaría con él ¿qué decirle? "_Sasuke, no soporto pensar que Sakura-chan tenga una cita para conseguir un compañero sexual porque estoy muy celoso y excitado por ella para soportarlo"_ ¿y qué pasaba con el moreno, donde quedaba él? " _Sasuke, te sigo amando y deseando, pero también deseo a Sakura-chan ttebayo… creo que también la amo…_" La admisión, incluso si no era en voz alta, lo golpeó como una bomba. La respiración se le atascó. Mientras más lo pensaba más estúpido se escuchaba -pasó algo. Tenemos que hablar – dijo simplemente, con miedo de que le fallara la voz. Hubo un silencio extraño al otro lado de la línea, como sí presintiera sus propias emociones en caos, pero el otro no tardo mucho en llenar el vacío con su voz.

-_En una 45 minutos en mi descaso para comer_ –le explicó como lo haría con un cliente –_nos vemos a dos calles, en Star Coffe… ¿Es muy importante? –_terminó por preguntar, era normal que alguien tan inquisitivo como él no pudiera quedarse con una duda por mucho tiempo.

-Se trata de Sakura-chan –casi gruño el rubio, no logrando contener totalmente la frustración.

-Hmph, _correcto. Ahí estaré –_prometió, y Naruto sabía que lo haría.

_**°°….°°….°°….°°….°°**_

Eran más de las 2 de la tarde cuando Sasuke entro en el abarrotado café.

Desde que Naruto había colgado, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su raramente serio tono. Después de eso tuvo muchas ideas del porque lo había llamado; una de las primeras era que el perpetrador de Sakura había aparecido, y si era así, su pareja debía ir preparado para detenerlo y hacerlo con mucha fuerza porque todavía quería matar al infeliz…

Respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que venía, amarrando con las cuerdas de voluntad su oscuro humor.

También podría ser que Naruto haya notado finalmente lo que su peli rosa amiga hacía sentir al Uchiha.

No quería darle siquiera un nombre a sus emociones.

Por otro lado podría ser algo por parte del rubio.

La incertidumbre no disminuía por ese hecho.

… que el mismo Uzumaki sintiera el crecimiento de sus propios instintos protectores, convirtiéndolos en algún tipo de atracción, o peor… en amor. Lo ponía inquieto de mala manera.

La última posibilidad, un tema que por años lo había preocupado, por mucho tiempo, y que a la vez trató de ignorar. El origen de sus celos cuando rubio y peli rosa estaban juntos.

Evito sacudir la cabeza por lo aturdido que lo dejaba esa imagen.

Sasuke sabía que algo más había ahí, pero se negaba a admitirlo, o permitirlo.

No sabía cómo enfrentar eso, era más que probable que lo negara todo si eran descubiertos sus sentimientos. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Naruto, sus absurdas bromas, y su sinceridad innata, mucho menos la sensación de su cuerpo en la cama al poseerse, o su amor; era su amante y le pertenecía.

Como Sasuke a él.

En cuanto a Sakura…

El pecho le dolió de solo pensar en ella.

…era temible, pero la posesividad en su persona se extendía hacia ella.

No entendía en qué momento de su vida llegó a tal punto, como es que "_eso sin nombre_" se había vuelto tan complejo y grande, pero sentía como si Sakura también le perteneciera.

Solo bastaba recordar sus sueños de hace dos días.

Después de que el rubio salió a trotar como lo venía haciendo últimamente, él volvió a dormirse y soñó. Pero no eran sueños inocentes, sino completamente cargados de sexualidad, por supuesto con Naruto… al principio. Él mismo poseyéndolo, pero de un momento a otro no eran lo jadeos de su amante varón lo que escuchaba, sino los gemidos de placer de una hermosa y curvilínea mujer de cabello rosa, quien se arqueaba hacia él con deleite. En medio de su inconsciencia matutina, no fue horro lo que experimento, fue más bien una euforia erótica, haciéndolo envestir con la más determinación entre sueños, con la misma pasión que a su propio amante…

En su visión ella gritó su nombre mientras venían las convulsiones de gozo. Y recordarlo solo lo agitaba más a cada momento.

Era de más recordar también cual era el estado de las sabanas cuando saltó agitado de la cama.

La vergüenza lo golpeo por esa escena de adolecente sin contención.

_Él no era así ¡maldición!_

¿Hasta cuándo iba a poder controlarse antes de hacer o decir algo que arruinaría su relación?

Él siempre le contaba todo a Naruto, todo; pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban con su relación, simplemente no pudo decirle por qué decidió lavar la ropa de cama ese viernes por la mañana y no esperar hasta el sábado como de costumbre. Incluso fue más temprano a su oficina, temiendo encontrarse con Sakura, y excitarse.

Pronto encontró al Uzumaki, sentado en el último rincón del café, detrás de un pilar y muy cerca de los ventanales, un lugar muy conveniente para hablar de cosas serías sin ser escuchados, y no es que cualquiera de los ruidosos comensales pensara en guardar silencio solo para oírlos. Una cosa buena, porque presentía que era realmente importante lo que hablarían.

Sasuke lo miró indiferente, eso era fácil de hacer para él, al menos visiblemente.

-Hola Sasuke –le habló con su tono hueco, difícil de leer. Cuando saludo levantando la mano sin buscar su contacto, lo alarmo, pero no lo mostro temiendo que esto fuera peor de lo que pensaba.

Tomó asiento frete al hombre que llamaba amante, y le dio una larga mirada, analizando su postura decaída.

- ¿qué pasa? – no pudo evitar sonar impaciente, él detestaba no saber.

-Ino organizó una cita para Sakura-chan, al parecer están buscando un pretendiente serio… – dijo Naruto contrariado. La información lo irritó, no detestaba a la prima del rubio, no en general, pero cuando impulsaba a la peli rosa para hacer cosas descabelladas deseaba mandarla en una viaje sin retorno a dondequiera que no causara daños. No obstante no entendía por qué era tan grave. Sakura ya una vez había salido con alguien, pero no duro.

Dudaba que eso fuera diferente ahora.

Por alguna razón eso lo aliviaba; además le alegraba, y mucho.

-No comprendo por qué eso deba ser un tema delicado entre nosotros –mintió sin remordimientos, ocultando su irritación con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa oscura. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que Sakura fuera un tema de importancia en su relación, tan importante que le daba temor hablar de ello o siquiera profundizar en el hecho.

Un silencio inesperado se plantó entre los dos.

Tal vez Naruto esperaba que respondiera otra cosa. No supo decirlo, el otro estaba raramente distante y pensativo.

Pronto la mesera llegó a pedir su orden, por lo que enumero un par de cosas como lo haría cualquier otro día aunque no tenía hambre, pero no queriendo mostrar a qué punto le afectaba lo que Naruto decía, y la manera en que su actitud lo enojaba, ya que estaba priorizando el tema de Sakura y sus citas, sobre ellos y su relación, sobre la nueva inseguridad que se plantaba entre ambos.

Sabía que su pareja también lo sentía.

Él se había dicho a sí mismo que cuando Sakura buscase pareja no intervendría…

Estaba celoso, pensando en el sujeto que elegiría Sakura, sin embargo.

Y Celoso de Sakura paralelamente, debido al comportamiento de Naruto con ella.

El Uzumaki estaba celoso…

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, buscando desahogar los celos unos segundos, y luego los relajó para ponerlos sobre la superficie plana.

El silencio fue poco una vez que la mesera se fue, y casi logró sentirse mejor al no tener que hablar de ello.

Iba a preguntarle si iba a comer cuando el rubio se negó a dejar de lado el tema, o a parecer culpable por su reprimenda no hablada. Entonces el otro continuó, explicándole detalladamente las palabras que Ino le había dicho, la prenda que la atrevida amiga de la peli rosa le dio a usar, y sintiéndose crispado por las aseveración de la rubia sobre que "Sakura necesitaba sexo"…

La sola idea le revolvió las entrañas con más celos.

Algo dentro de él le grito que ella no podía, Sakura no.

Lo reprimió por supuesto, a ninguno de ellos eso debería importarle… y con todo, lo hacía y demasiado.

Finalmente llegó la mesera y les entregó sus platos, notando por primera vez que Naruto solo tenía agua a su lado. La mujer se fue, dejándolos con un ambiente incomodo.

Era como volver al pasado cuando Naruto le confesó por primera vez lo que sentía por él, y encontrarse sin saber que responder, nervioso y a la expectativa.

Para sumarse a sus inquietudes, su malestar solo aumentó cuando el Uzumaki repitió cada palabra que la peli rosa muchacha le había dicho.

_-los amo con todo mi corazón, pero hace tiempo que ya no soy una niña, mis necesidades ahora son diferentes…_

-… _las mujeres necesitamos amor de pareja, alguien que solo nos mire a nosotras y también… sexo_.

_- Ustedes saben que los amaré hasta el último día que viva, pero no pueden darme todo lo que quiero_.

Naruto tenía muy buena memoría, así que no dudo de sus palabras.

Una rabia negra se arremolinaba en su pecho y contuvo la necesidad de apretar la mandíbula, mientras lograba de forma sobrehumana relajar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso no nos incumbe –se obligó rotunamente a decir, solo que no sentía ninguna convicción en lo que decía. Ninguna en absoluto. Solo aumentaba a cada paso su desazón, la rabia y los celos oscuros junto con esa posesividad incongruente.

En respuesta el rubio apretó la los dientes. Claramente insatisfecho por su respuesta.

-No creo que pienses eso –le acuso Naruto en un bufido. Al momento el moreno se tensó, sintiendo eso como una acusación y, simultáneamente, acorralado.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar uzuratokashi? – gruño Sasuke a la defensiva, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

Aferrándose, a enterrar cada día lo que sentía, cuando ella sonreía en su dirección.

-Te preocupa más que demasiado por Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio sin miramientos. Su afirmación no sonaba como una acusación, sino como un hecho, no obstante para Sasuke si lo era. Sitio que se le trababan las palabras.

-¡¿Y tú no?! – le regreso el moreno, un poco más alterado a cada momento, empezando a levantar la voz. Evitó apretar los ojos con arrepentimiento.

-Yo nunca he ocultado lo mucho que Sakura-chan me afecta, y tú siempre…– le señalo, pero de pronto pareció arrepentido de lo que diría. Se quedó callado.

Naruto siempre era impulsivo.

-¡Dilo! – le retó, ya poco capaz de esconder por completo sus emociones, que eran bordeadas por el miedo a perderlos a ambos causa de esta charla. Por suerte su exclamación no atrajo la mirada de ningún curioso.

-No tienes porque esconderlo Sasuke… -dijo ablandando sus palabras _¿A qué se refería con que no tenía que esconderlo?,_ entonces el rubio lo miró a los ojos, la voz calma para tratar de calmarlo a él, con una seriedad tal que le helo el cuerpo, y el miedo se volvió algo muy real –se que amas a nuestra Sakura-chan – afirmó su pareja con una sonrisa triste, casi irónica.

-Como una hermana –rápidamente agregó el Uchiha, con la boca seca por la mentira. Con la palabra "nuestra" resonando en su cabeza.

-Mientes – le contradijo decidido, calmado el otro, con esa misma sonrisa contrita– desde que la conocimos eres con ella… -trago pesado el rubio -como eras conmigo, antes de ser pareja.

-No sabes nada –siseo Sasuke por completó crispado, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro. No había tocado nada de su comida. Se hallaba furioso porque era claro que Naruto era el que sentía tal _amor_ por Sakura y quería voltear esto para no sentirse culpable. El pensamiento lo hizo apretar tanto los dientes que le dolía la mandíbula – ¡Eres tu él que _siente ese amor_ por ella! ¡¿No es así?!–le escupió como si fuera la peor acusación.

De pronto el semblante de Naruto decayó, y Sasuke se quedó petrificado con malestar. Arrepentido de siquiera haberlo dicho, dejó de mirarlo.

No podía.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería escucharla.

Silencio de nuevo entre ellos, y a su alrededor las voces ruidosas de los estudiantes universitarios, antes de empezar las vacaciones de invierno, solo lograron endurecer más sus facciones.

-Si –dijo al fin el rubio, un susurro derrotado, los hombros derrumbados y culpables –no sé cómo, ni cuando paso, pero la amo y la… deseo –terminó con la voz aogada, como si la admisión a duras penas pudiera salir de su garganta.

Inmóvil y conmocionado dolorosamente por la inesperada confesión, miro a su pareja, incapaz de procesar por completo la información al sentirse traicionado. Sólo.

Naruto ¿Iba a terminar su relación?

Tragó pesado de dolor.

-Todavía te amo Sasuke –continuo Naruto quedamente, el dolor también tiñendo la frase, interrumpiendo sus punzantes pensamientos, las palabras solo lograron que su sangre bullera con rabia.

_¡¿Qué lo amaba?!_

Tanto tiempo el contiendo su propia confusión, y Naruto traía a colación el tema y le agregaba la peor confesión que pudo haberle dicho.

Se levantó de golpe, no dispuesto a seguir escuchando aquellas patrañas, pero antes de que se fuera, el rubio le sostuvo del brazo con bastante fuerza para detenerlo, para hablarle –entiéndeme, me mata la idea de perderlos –susurro con la voz contraída, la mirada cargada de pesar -estoy… confundido. Los amo a ambos Sasuke…

Se soltó de un tirón y salió enfurecido del lugar.

.

.

.

Cargado de la misma confusión que vio en los ojos azules del otro hombre, y tan rabioso de celos que casi no podía respirar, sabía que su día de trabajo estaba perdido, y su maletín abandonado en la silla frente a Naruto. Le importaba un demonio ahora esa maleta, no podía regresar ahí sin arriesgarse a golpear la cara del rubio.

Años antes de ser amigos, pelearon muchas veces, y eso ahora parecía lejano pero tuvo de nuevo ese coraje arremolinándose con violencia, lo justo para herir a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Antes de que la ira lo dominara por completo, y no pudiera hablar, ni pensar de rabia, mandó un mensaje de texto a su secretaría, anunciando que se encontraba mal…

No era mentira, se hallaba realmente mal.

Sin saber qué más hacer o cómo terminaría eso, caminó sin rumbo por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, mirando todo, pero realmente no mirando nada, ni a nadie.

Camino mucho, y sin rumbo. Cambiando de dirección en varias ocasiones, finalmente la ira había amainado, no obstante no desaparecido.

Las palabras de él siguiéndole como un fantasma en pena.

_Estoy confundido, los amo a ambos…_

La tarde había terminado, y se dio cuenta que era de noche. 7pm.

5 horas vagando, pensando y rabiando.

Eso solamente le confirmaba lo mucho que le afectaba, de alguna manera no era sorprendente. Tanto tiempo conteniendo lo que pasaba en su interior, la posesividad, los celos. El querer tenerlos cerca y a la vez lejos.

Solo para darse cuenta de lo abrumador y conflictivo que era por dentro, el pensamiento de alejarlos punzo en su pecho.

Rememorando una a una sus emociones, todo celos un momentos porque Naruto y Sakura reían a menudo juntos, pero sin poder abandonar su necesidad de proteger a ambos, especialmente a Sakura porque a él le parecía más frágil.

_¿Qué solo Naruto tenía derecho a estar confundido?_

_¿Sakura sabía lo que acababa de provocar?_

_¿Lo que le provocaba a él?_

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Naruto tenía razón, tanta razón.

Amaba a Sakura como se ama a un amante… y a Naruto. La sola idea de no tener alguno de ellos le partía en dos.

Sin embargo seguía sintiendo esos celos monstruosos que no lo dejaban.

Todas las cosas que vivieron desde que Sakura se volvió amiga de ellos regresaron a su mente. La primera vez que la vio y reconoció en ella la misma actitud distante que él mismo utilizaba para que alejar a los trepadores e hipócritas.

Desde ese instante la quiso junto a ellos.

_Hipócrita._

La palabra se aferro a su mente dándole una bofetada.

No miraba muy bien a donde se dirigía, solo esquivaba transeúntes, y paraba en los semáforos.

Aturdido por lo oscuro de sus emociones no se detuvo en ningún sitió.

Él se acababa de convertir en una de las cosas que más odiaba, un hipócrita.

Amaba a Sakura, amaba a Naruto, y aún así no podía arrancarse la sensación de traición del cuerpo.

Si Naruto iba tras Sakura con intenciones de ser pareja, estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio la tomara y le hiciera el amor, enredados juntos, riendo, bromeando. Naruto era todo lo que él no era. Empezando por su sonrisa llena de esa alegría por vivir que contagiaba a todos, que le daba tranquilidad a Sakura, y a él mismo.

En cambio él siempre era tan taciturno, y por mucho que intentara, no podía alejarse por completo de esa forma de ser, había sido criado con una disciplina casi militar, escuela de mañana, tarde y noche. Todo a la sobra de su excelente hermano. Si existían ratos libres era para las artes marciales, o para trabajar en la oficina con Itachi. Sasuke no pudo ser un niño, nunca se vio como uno.

Y entonces conoció a Naruto, siempre desafiándole, queriendo ser mejor que él, retándolo todos los día; una descabellada carrera por trepar un árbol un día, otra de todo el ramen que puedas comer al siguiente.

Todas las veces que llegaron a los puños y se igualaban en fuerza. La humillación que sintió la primera vez que no lo venció, para él, un adolecente que entrenaba con frecuencia, era humillante.

-_lo haces sin pasión teme –_ le dijo esa vez. Casi podía escucharlo –_si sigues así, la próxima vez, te ganaré ttebayo…_

Había sido verdad. Todo lo hacía como un autómata… hasta él.

Él le arrancó la primera sonrisa en años.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo olvidar todo eso?_

_¿Lo olvidaría Naruto?_

Ya sin fuerzas por todo se detuvo en la primera banca abandonada que encontró, miro a lo lejos y espero que eso lo calmara.

No paso.

La agitación y la tensión en su cuerpo habían vuelto redoblados, y todo por la cabellera rosa que llamaba su atención en la distancia.

Casi rio de la ironía. La verdad es que no tenía una pizca de humor en todo el cuerpo.

En quien menos quería pensar Sasuke era en Sakura. Hermosa, valiente, tolerante y leal. A sí, su lealtad le seguía a todas partes. Cualquiera que ganara el corazón de ella ganaba su honradez por completo.

El destino, las deidades o quien quiera que fuese, se burlaba de él en una broma sádica.

Sino ¿cómo, después de tanto andar, se topaba _casualmente_ con Sakura, y su cita?

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y tentadora como Naruto había descrito.

Y no era bueno lo que ver tal acontecimiento le hacía sentir.

Celos, posesividad y mal humor, otra vez.

La miro, ya con el cansancio en el cuerpo, sin querer mirarla en realidad, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de todos modos. Analizar ya era un acto reflejo.

Era una tortura auto infringida.

Tras los grandes ventanales de un restaurante costoso, con adornos brillantes para las fiestas de invierno, a unos metros frente a su lugar en la banca, estaba ella, retorciendo sus manos bajo la mesa cuidadosamente adornada con un mantel rojo sin que si _cita_ lo notara, el par velas iluminado su cara en forma de corazón.

Estaba nerviosa.

Obviamente nada cómoda con su situación.

_¿Por qué rayos seguía con ello si no se sentía bien con él individuo?_

Con la impaciencia aumentando en su interior, se percató de que Sakura seguía teniendo miedo del toque de los hombres.

Hombres que no fueran Naruto, y él.

Varias veces esquivo el toque del sujeto que conversaba con ella.

Sakura era tan complicada como el mismo.

Ahora que estaba más atento a lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, se percató de que su enojo desaparecía, para ser remplazado por le necesidad de protección.

Sus instintos quisieron hacerse cargo una vez más e ir a sacarla de ahí, abrazarla y decirle que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta que se sintiera segura, recuperada. Sin embargo se contuvo. Era ridículo hacer algo así, cuando claramente ella aceptó la cita. Además estaba tan agotado como no se encontraba en años.

Unos minutos más le bastaron para saber que el tipo, lejos de agradar a la peli rosa la hacía sentir incomoda, quizás hasta asustada.

Pensando en ello fijo su intención en el sujeto, que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina plantada en los labios, y la miraba con avaricia. Su amiga sonreía forzadamente de vez en cuando ante un comentario del individuo, que solo sonreí con esa expresión lujuriosa cuando le decía algo a Sakura. Solo con eso, ya sabía que el sujeto era un completo y ciego imbécil.

Solo había que observarla para saberlo.

Ella odiaba esa mirada que le daba a su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no se daba cuenta el idiota? Por lo menos podía ser más listo y fingir que le interesaba algo más que sus pecho._

Pero Sasuke se alegró de que el tipo fuera un imbécil más cegado por la lujuria.

Si fuera él quien estuviera con ella, ya habría ordenado uno de esos repugnantes pasteles cargados de azúcar. Él los detestaba, pero ella se deshacía de placer por esos postres tan saturados.

Sasuke la conocía muy bien. Igual que Naruto.

De repente supo el porqué. Y el corazón golpeo con fuerza las costillas, recordando y comprendiendo.

Él amaba a esa mujer, y su amor era como el que sentía por Naruto.

Desde el día que vio a Sakura, se dedicó a observarla. Su interacción con Naruto lo fascinaba tanto como lo repugnaba. De una manera mórbida era un placer verlos juntos y una inmolación. Cuando se daba cuenta, ya se encontraba analizando todo de ella y él, cada parte con curiosidad y fascinación. Con recelo y miedo por igual.

La respiración se le agito de pronto, porque si bien minutos atrás acepto la idea, ahora, con los pensamientos en orden y sin la rabia llenándolo, seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, celoso incluso por Sakura sin estar Naruto presente, le dio un revés directo a las entrañas.

La amaba tanto que le dio miedo.

Estaba aterrorizado de perder a Naruto, de perder a Sakura…

Antes de que acabara de asimilarlo siquiera, el movimiento acelerado de Sakura, al pararse de golpe, llamó su intención. Por la cara del hombre, él espera esa reacción tanto como Sasuke. Fue entonces que la peli rosa sonrío con incomodidad, forzadamente y salía de su vista adentrándose más al restaurante. Al tocador, conjeturó el moreno.

Ahora el Uchiha no pudo dudar de su suposición.

Sakura se aterraba de cualquier hombre, cualquier desconocido. El trauma de su ataque no desaparecía y dudaba que pudiera superarlo pronto. Con solo pensar en eso, además de la ira que ardía a fuego lento en sus venas por el sujeto que la incomodaba a posta, entendió otra cosa, y eso era la magnitud de la confianza que ella tenía por Naruto y Sasuke. Recordando su cara de pánico en la fiesta, sus ojos dilatados y cuerpo tenso contra la pared, le dejaba loco de ira. Pero poco después cuando la tomo en sus brazos y que quedó dormida en su regazo, le devolvía algo de calma. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de ser tocada, literalmente, por el mal, conservaba su alma.

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como si no hubieran transcurrido ya casi un mes, y lo entendió.

Sakura no solo les dada su lealtad y cuidados, también entregaba a ellos libremente su confianza.

La vio regresar con vacilación a la mesa.

Afuera la temperatura empezaba a descender más notoriamente, hasta empezó a sentir frió de verdad. Podía simplemente irse de ahí, debería hacerlo, y al final no pudo.

No le gustaba ver en la peli rosa esa expresión de miedo latente. Por esa razón se limitó a permanecer quieto en su sitió, ignorando que el frio lo calaba, mientras observaba tentativamente la calle y los charcos de agua helada que se formaban bajo la hacer, y luego regresar su atención en la bella mujer en que se convirtió la Haruno.

Enserio era muy hermosa, si él fuera un pervertido, un acosador; ella sería su obsesión.

Al menos hasta que la tuviera…

Aberrado por sus _divagante_ cabeza, por la sola posibilidad, se negó a marcharse hasta que Sakura subiera a un taxi, sola.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ella volvió a levantarse inquieta, esta vez haciendo un ademan de despedida. Por su lado el sujeto no pareció muy contento y se levanto con ella, dejado unos billetes en la mesa, y la siguió afuera.

Sasuke se levanto también, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto. Molesto porque el hombre venia con ella.

-Puedo ir sola, de verdad – la escucho al fin el Uchiha, notando que efectivamente parecía nerviosa.

-No es ninguna molestia llevarte Sakura-san –contesto el individuo, pero el tono provocativo, e invitador no agrado en nada a Sasuke, y por lo visto tampoco a su _amiga_, que se tenso al momento.

-No –se apresuró a decir ella un poco más nerviosa de lo seguro deseaba mostrar, enseguida trató de componerse –por favor, estoy bien. Prefiero regresar sola – logro una voz suave pero firme. Por un momento el moreno se sintió orgulloso de ella por permanecer así.

-¿A qué temes? –Insistió el otro sedoso –podría gustarte…

Sasuke se tenso con ira, en sincronía con Sakura, que se tensaba de miedo.

_¿Qué infiernos era lo que "podría gustarle"?_

-Nunca me acostaría con alguien en la primera cita –dijo entonces ella rotunda. Sasuke quería quitar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara del ese gusano inferior. Era muy poca cosa para ella.

-me apuesto a que no te acostarías con alguien, ni en la decima cita – su voz era burlona -¿eres virgen no es así? – a Sasuke le ardieron la venas de odio cuando vio las manos temblorosas de Sakura.

- Adiós, me temo que no habrá una segunda cita – replicó la muchacha, ignorando la última pregunta del sujeto que Sasuke quería golpear con ardor. Ella se alejó lo suficiente para hacerse ver en la calle pero no pasaban taxis. El tipejo la miro con incredulidad unos segundos, como si no se creyera que lo había rechazado, por suerte no armo ningún a escena, y se fue con un bufido ofendido por el lado contrario de la calle.

El moreno abogado casi lo lamentaba, tenía mucha ira contenida y unos buenos golpes a un imbécil, habrían sido lo que necesitaba para terminar de despejarse.

No sabiendo si debería acercarse o no, la contemplo con las dudas carcomiéndolo. Pocas personas transitaban por las calles con tal clima, pero los pocos que lo hacían eran hombres, y casi todos los que pasaban volteaban sus ojos sagaces en dirección a ella, recorriéndola descaradamente con su sucia mirada.

Esa era su señal, ya tenía suficiente.

Se acercó hasta ella decidido, con la intención de encontrar juntos un taxi que los llevara a los departamentos.

-Sakura –toco su hombro, pero inesperada y precitadamente ella pegó un gritillo respingando, y resbalo con unos de los charcos y al final cayó sin remedio en el fría poza.

-¿Sasuke-k-kun? – Castañeó ella por la humedad que se acababa de filtrar en su ropa –c-casi m-m-me matas d-de un su-susto – dijo mirándolo como si no acabara de creer que él estaba ahí. Sin levantarse del charco un temblor recorrió su femenino cuerpo.

-Lo siento –dijo simplemente. Y enseguida se adelanto para poder levantarla en brazos, haciéndola unir sus manos por encima de su cuello masculino, uniendo sus manos a las de ella momentáneamente, pudo sentir sus temblores.

Ella lo empujó ante de lograr levantarla por completo.

-¡No me toques Sasuke-kun! –el se detuvo por un minuto, pensando con temor que estaba asustada de él, hasta que ella dijo -¡te voy a ensuciar todo! –la boca de él tembló con diversión antes de hablar.

-¡Al demonio con eso Sakura! – Le regañó, y finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos, a la altura de su rostro, solo para hablarle con más calma -deja de decir semejante tontería – se encontró diciendo suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo pero logró una sonrisa agradecida.

_¿Sabes que te amo?_

Sus palabras cariñosas se repitieron nuevamente en su mente. Las había dicho tantas veces antes que no se detuvo a pensarlo, no después de la primera vez que ella lo dijera. Tampoco a contestar a la pregunta, que era más retorica que interrogativa.

Todas esas veces tuvo miedo de contestarla.

_¡Claro que lo sabía demonios!_

Por eso estaba tan contrariado.

Ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse por los sentimientos que ella tenía.

-Ponte esto –se dijo quitándose el abrigo para ponerlo por sus hombros – vamos a buscar un taxi – ella pareció aliviada por sus palabras, sus ojos verdes de iluminaron y el nubarrón de miedo fue remplazado por una mirada de cariño. Ella era tan cristalina como el agua y las terminaciones nerviosas de Sasuke crepitaron de amor, y de deseo. Su corazón dio un salto. Ella seguía tiritando en sus brazos, ajustando la prenda con la mono libre y luego se quedó mirándolo, a la espera de que avanzara.

Conmovido hasta la medula por esa muestra reiterada de afecto y confianza, él no pudo resistir, por primera vez en años, la urgencia de abrazarla con fuerza y la atrajo más a su pecho.

Hace unos momentos era un manojo de nervios con el tipo que era su cita, y ahora, con él, lucia tan confiada como una pequeña niña.

-¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada, tirando de su camisa para llamar su atención y no dudando en devolverle el abrazo a la vez que se recostaba en su pecho.

-No preciosa –mintió. Pasaba todo. Su mundo con ellos se desmoronaba. Naruto la amaba, él la amaba… Tal como lo veía, si alguien tenía que tomar una decisión, todo dependía de ella. Otra revelación que le dio temor –vallamos a casa antes de que caiga más la temperatura y enfermes –dijo tragándose los oscuros sentimientos y junto con ellos un nudo en la garganta.

-Tu guías Sasuke-kun –dijo confiada.

Pensó en lo mucho que ella decía amar a Naruto, decir que lo amaba a él, pero no podía amar a los dos de la misma manera…

No podía.

¿Verdad?

La pregunta destello en su cerebro como un flash.

Ahora fue turno de Sasuke petrificarse de golpe.

¿Y si podía, si Sakura podía amarlo a los dos como ellos la amaba, qué pasaría?

La boca se le quedó seca.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**¡AL FIN!**

**Como dije antes, lamento horriblemente el retraso. En el peor momento me cayó un virus en la compu, y después me quedé sin internet. De hecho aun no tengo, pero con gusto iré cada vez que tenga que subir un capitulo, ya tuve demasiado retraso y estaba desesperada por publicar.**

**Les mandó saludos y de verdad con todo mi corazón espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo. También espero que les guste esta parte porque cada vez se pone mejor (bueno, a mí parecer claro).**

**Saludos y Feliz inicio de año 2015.**


End file.
